


20 лет спустя

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«- А когда я кончу работу? Что тогда?<br/>- Вернешься в больницу, Том, в тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмой год.<br/>- Иначе нельзя?<br/>- Мы не можем изменить Время. Мы взяли тебя только на пять минут. И вернем тебя на больничную койку через пять минут после того, как ты ее оставил. Таким образом, мы ничего не нарушим. Все это уже история. Тем, что ты живешь сейчас с нами, в будущем, ты нам не повредишь. Но если ты откажешься вернуться, ты повредишь прошлому, а значит, и будущему, там многое перевернется, будет хаос».<br/>Рэй Брэдбери. О скитаньях вечных и о Земле</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 лет спустя

Глава 37 от рождества седьмого, ну а по-нашему **Глава 1** (т.е. читать непосредственно после эпилога 7й книги)

Шрам не беспокоил Гарри уже девятнадцать лет. Все было хорошо.  
Ну, или почти все.

-Ты сейчас домой? – вполголоса поинтересовалась Джинни, когда поезд скрылся из виду, и провожающие группами потянулись к выходу с вокзала.  
Гарри рассеянно кивнул и улыбнулся дочери, которая вышагивала рядом с идущими впереди Уизли, продолжая спорить с Хьюго об их будущем распределении.  
Джинни вздохнула и взяла мужа под руку.  
\- Может, зайдешь к нам пообедать? Я уверена, Лэнни не будет против.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - вежливо отказался Гарри. – Лэнни – отличный парень, и я не хочу заставлять его нервничать, лишний раз напоминая, что ты все еще замужем за мировой знаменитостью. К тому же, мне надо поскорей привыкнуть к одиночеству.  
\- Если хочешь, Лили может пожить с тобой еще несколько дней, - неуверенно предложила Джинни.  
\- Спасибо, но нет, - вздохнул Гарри. – Я не думаю, что это пойдет ей на пользу. Вспомни, как она грустила, когда уехал Джеймс, а ведь Ал тогда оставался с нею. Не дело маленькой девочке жить в опустевшем доме только потому, что ее старик-отец чувствует себя заброшенным, - он грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Она любит тебя, - возразила Джинни.  
\- И я ее люблю, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Поэтому и не хочу, чтоб она жила со мной, пока ее братья в школе. У вас ей будет лучше, и ты сама это знаешь. И Элис будет в восторге. Насколько я знаю, они с Лили всегда отлично ладили.  
\- Это верно, - улыбнулась в ответ Джинни. Она обожала свою падчерицу не меньше собственных детей, и та платила ей взаимностью. – Когда она узнала, что в этот раз Лили останется с нами на целый год, то прыгала до потолка. Ты должен лучше других понимать, что значит для нее наконец иметь нормальную семью. Лэнни – хороший отец, но после смерти жены он с головой ушел в работу и не мог уделять девочке достаточно внимания. Поэтому она так радуется, что у нее теперь есть сестра, а мне не надо больше жить на два дома.  
\- Я понимаю, - покладисто согласился Гарри. – Хотя каминная связь делает понятие «на два дома» несколько надуманным, тебе не кажется?  
\- То, что мальчишки шныряют весь день туда-сюда, это еще куда не шло, - усмехнулась Джинни. – Но позволить это Лили я не могу – с ее дикцией она вечно оказывается в самых неожиданных местах, ты же знаешь.  
\- Она просто все время так торопится, что глотает половину слов, - засмеялся Гарри, с любовью глядя на дочь, которая в это время активно жестикулировала, доказывая что-то любимому дядюшке. – Пусть они приходят вместе с Элис, у Элис ведь нет проблемы с дикцией?  
\- У Элис другая проблема, - вздохнула Джинни. – Она до сих пор боится, что ты каким-то образом уговоришь меня вернуться, и она опять останется одна. Не надо ее тревожить. В конце концов, я сама могу приводить к тебе Лили.  
\- А Лэнни каждый раз будет дергаться, - поморщился Гарри. – Не надо, Джин. Я вполне способен прожить пять дней в одиночестве. А в выходные я сам за ней зайду, ок?  
\- Конечно, - с облегчением улыбнулась Джинни. – Но если…  
\- Джинни, - мягко сказал Гарри, открывая перед нею дверь. – Ты вовсе не обязана чувствовать себя виноватой оттого, что тебе кажется, что у тебя все сложилось лучше, чем у меня – это не так. Я на самом деле не чувствую себя обиженным или обделенным, честное слово. И я просто счастлив, что из этой ситуации мы выпутались с достоинством и пониманием, и не только потому, что на первом месте у нас были интересы детей. И что ты по-прежнему остаешься мне другом и заботишься обо мне. И я буду последней свиньей, если в ответ на это начну осложнять тебе жизнь.  
\- Я все еще твоя жена, - напомнила Джинни. – И ты имеешь полное право осложнять мне жизнь…  
\- Еще целую неделю, - закончил за нее Гарри, смеясь. – Право, Джин, успокойся. Я буду в порядке.  
\- Смотри, - покачала головой Джинни. - Но все же, если станет совсем туго – приходи.  
\- Спасибо. О, а вот и Лэнни, - кивнул он на статного мужчину, пробиравшегося к ним сквозь толпу.  
\- Лэнни! – взвизгнула Лили и тут же повисла у отчима на шее. – Лэнни, а Ал не заплакал, хотя хотел, я знаю, а Джейми видел Тедди, и знаешь, что он делал?  
\- Подожди, медвежонок, не тараторь, - улыбнулся тот. – Приедем домой, расскажешь все по порядку, а то Элис будет дуться.  
\- А почему ты не взял ее с собой? – удивилась девочка.  
\- Она украшает твою комнату, - объяснил Лэнни. – И готовит тебе сюрприз.  
\- Мама! Папа! – обрадовано закричала Лили. – Элис готовит мне сюрприз!  
\- Это замечательно, милая, - улыбнулась Джинни, поправляя дочери волосы. – Но это не повод кричать на всю улицу.  
\- Гарри, - приветственно кивнул Лэнни, протягивая Гарри руку для рукопожатия.  
\- Привет, Лэнни, - Гарри пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Я припарковался в неположенном месте, так что нам нужно поторопиться, - извиняющимся тоном объяснил Лэнни. Джинни тут же взяла его под руку, словно подбадривая.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - вежливо отозвался Гарри. – Увидимся в выходные.  
\- Папа, - дочь дернула его за рукав, привлекая внимание.  
Гарри опустился перед ней на одно колено.  
\- Да, медвежонок?  
\- А ты не можешь поехать с нами?  
\- Нет, моя радость, ты же знаешь, у папы много работы.  
\- Тогда приходи поскорее, и пойдем гулять.  
\- Обязательно, милая.  
Он крепко обнял девочку и поднял глаза на Джинни. Та явно собиралась расплакаться.  
\- Эй, Джин, не раскисай, - подмигнул ей Гарри, поднимаясь. – Ничего ведь не изменилось, вы же не в Африку уезжаете.  
\- Да, - шмыгнула носом Джинни, - ты прав. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Пойдем, милая, - она взяла дочь за руку, подставляя мужу щеку для поцелуя. – Пока, Гарри.  
\- Удачи, - кивнул он.  
\- Не забудь принести подаро-о-ок, - донеслось до него из толпы, и, несмотря на то, что на душе у него скребли кошки, Гарри не мог не фыркнуть: Лили была в своем репертуаре.  
\- Эй, приятель, как ты? – незаметно подошедший сзади Рон дружески ткнул его кулаком под ребра.  
\- Лучше, чем могло бы быть, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, - подмигнул Рон, - а не пропустить ли нам по стаканчику?  
\- Я думал, ты за рулем, - поднял брови Гарри.  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь, Гермиона сказала, что мне после такой парковки полагается снять стресс.  
\- Скорей уж стресс требуется снять ей самой, - засмеялся Гарри. – Скажи уж прямо, что она не велела тебе оставлять меня одного.  
\- Ну видишь, ты и сам все знаешь, - ухмыльнулся Рон. – Или ты хочешь с ней поспорить?  
\- С Гермионой? Упаси Мерлин! Мне жить еще не надоело! – в притворном испуге поднял руки Гарри.  
\- А мне так и вовсе грех отказываться, - разглагольствовал его друг, пока они выбирались из толпы в поисках укромного уголка, откуда можно было бы незаметно аппарировать. – Когда еще жена по доброй воле отправит мужа выпить? Да еще с наказом раньше утра не возвращаться?  
\- И верно, грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью, - вздохнул Гарри, беря друга под руку.  
\- В Хогсмит?  
\- В Хогсмит.  
И они исчезли с характерным хлопком.

 

**Глава 2**

Бар «Кабанья голова» был одним из немногих мест, где Гарри действительно мог расслабиться: местные завсегдатаи давно привыкли к тому, что время от времени здесь можно встретить самого Гарри Поттера, и не докучали ему надоедливым разглядыванием или, упаси Мерлин, глупыми вопросами. А если какой-нибудь новичок и пялился на него, открыв рот, Аберфорд быстро вправлял ему мозги, угрожая отказать невеже в обслуживании, если тот не прекратит донимать его клиентов и ловить ртом его мух. Репортеры сюда и вовсе не допускались, хотя, как говорил сам Гарри, они давно уже вспоминали о «Давно-уже-не-мальчике-который-выжил-и-т.д.», только когда в магическом мире наступало очередное затишье, и беднягам решительно не о чем было писать. Сам же Гарри никогда не помогал журналистам в их нелегком труде погони за сенсацией: уйдя три года назад в отставку с поста главы аврората, он ограничил доступ в свою частную жизнь настолько, что его имя практически перестало упоминаться в периодических изданиях, хотя он все еще оставался одним из самых известных в магическом мире людей.  
Гарри давно уяснил, что если он хочет, чтобы его и его семью оставили в покое, он должен вести самую заурядную жизнь и не давать репортерам повода охотиться на него, лишний раз привлекая к себе внимание. И он терпеливо вел полу-отшельническое существование, воспитывая детей и почти не появляясь в публичных местах. Делал он это по одной простой причине: они с Джинни не хотели, чтобы их развод обсасывался в газетах по косточкам, как оно наверняка и было бы, если бы Гарри продолжал вести активную светскую жизнь. Нельзя сказать, что старшие Поттеры были непривычны к выпадам желтой прессы – что только не писали про них в свое время; но Гарри твердо решил, что его детей это коснуться не должно. Он слишком хорошо знал, как болезненно бывает излишнее внимание одноклассников, и как жестоки порой бывают дети. Поэтому они с женой так затянули с разводом, хотя не жили вместе уже второй год.  
Эту политику посоветовала им Гермиона, справедливо рассудив, что для того, чтобы избежать скандала, которым для многих являлся развод «Золотой пары Королевства», надо просто перевести этот скандал в разряд обыденности. И Гарри позволил слухам просочиться в прессу. Реакция публики была предсказуема – причины разрыва Поттеров обсуждались на всех углах. А через два дня газета напечатала опровержение, в качестве доказательства опубликовав на первой полосе колдографию нежно обнимающихся супругов на фоне клеток лондонского зоопарка, куда они накануне водили детей. Публика вздохнула с облегчением и занялась своими делами. Следующее упоминание о разводе всколыхнуло общественность уже не так сильно, тем более, что опровержение опять не замедлило последовать. Третье упоминание уже не вызвало никакого ажиотажа, только легкий интерес из серии «разведутся, наконец, эти Поттеры или нет», ну а последнее и вовсе прошло незамеченным, чего собственно, «эти Поттеры» и добивались. Лакмусовой бумажкой был момент подачи заявления на развод, который состоялся за три недели до того, как мальчики должны были уехать в Хогвартс, и он прошел «на ура». Министерский клерк скользнул взглядом по подписям и бесстрастно принял заявление, даже и не думая падать в обморок, бить в набат и бежать к репортерам. Вся эта история порядком уже всем надоела, к тому же супруги разводились мирно, без адвокатов, раздела имущества и прочей суеты. Гарри сам уладил все дела с банком, открыв счета на имя жены и детей, и перевел туда четыре пятых их общего состояния. Дом оставался за ним, Джинни давно перебралась к будущему мужу, а детей они делить не собирались, доверяя им самим разделять между родителями свою привязанность и время. Что мальчишки и делали с неизменным успехам, «шныряя туда-сюда через камин», и таская за собой сестру, которой действительно редко удавалось самой попадать в нужное место. Собственно, развод происходил настолько постепенно, что перемены были практически незаметны. А неизменная доброжелательность бывших супругов и их искреннее желание друг другу только добра сглаживали все углы, которые в другой ситуации не замедлили бы возникнуть. Гермиона говорила, что это был самый бескровный развод из всех, о которых она знала, и что она в жизни не встречала людей, которые бы так заботились друг о друге так, как Поттеры. Рон же в ответ на это чесал репу и никак не мог понять, зачем же в таком случае вообще надо было разводиться.  
\- Нет, ты мне объясни, чем вас не устраивала ваша жизнь? – пропустив четвертую кружку, он и в этот раз пытался вытащить из Гарри причину краха его семейной жизни. – Вы же были просто идеальной парой – хоть учебник пиши!  
\- Мы казались идеальной парой, - поправил его Гарри, грустно усмехнувшись. Он уже не раз пытался донести до друга свою точку зрения на этот вопрос, но поскольку Рон, желая быть тактичным, позволял себе упоминать об их разводе только в изрядном подпитии, наутро он мало что помнил из объяснений Гарри, и при очередной встрече в пабе этот разговор начинался заново.  
\- Нет, я не понимаю! Вы никогда не ссорились, всегда друг за другу горой стояли, и дома у вас всегда было так спокойно, не то, что в нашей берлоге. Вечно кто-то вопит, дым коромыслом, искры летят, то Гермиона на меня сердится, то я сержусь на Гермиону, то дети сердятся на нас обоих, то мы оба сердимся на детей. То она ругается, что меня вечно нету дома, а я при этом никак не могу взять в толк, откуда ей-то об этом известно? Она как зароется в свои фолианты, так ничего вокруг не видит. А попробуй ей об этом скажи – подушкой не отмашешься. Злится, как будто я ее хаффлпаффкой обозвал! А чего злиться, если так оно и есть? Я вот как-то раз нарочно покрасил волосы в розовый цвет и пришел к ней в кабинет газету читать, так она только через час заметила, что со мной что-то не так, представляешь? А еще говорит… Ну что ты ржешь, Гарри?  
\- Рон, болван ты этакий, да ты просто себя не видишь, когда о ней рассказываешь, - объяснил Гарри, с нежностью глядя на друга. – Ты же ее любишь до смерти, у тебя это на лице написано.  
\- Ну да, люблю, заучку чертову, - смущенно согласился Рон. – Какой была, такой и осталась. До сих пор меня воспитывает.  
\- А ты ее смешишь.  
\- А я ее смешу.  
\- И она смеется. И сердится. И грустит. И скучает, когда тебя долго нет. И виснет у тебя на шее, когда ты приезжаешь, а ты таскаешь ее на руках. И дразнит тебя толстопузым, а сама печет тебе печенье. И ходит на все твои матчи, это наша-то Гермиона! И лохматит тебе волосы, и дергает тебя за уши, и смотрит на тебя, когда ты спишь. И будит тебя посреди ночи, чтобы рассказать, какая ей в голову пришла замечательная идея.  
\- А я ни бельмеса в этом не понимаю, - поддержал его Рон, не в силах сдержать улыбки. – И она опять ругается и обзывает меня тупицей.  
\- А ты хохочешь и кружишь ее по комнате.  
\- Ага.  
\- А еще тебе всегда интересно, о чем она думает. И вообще, она для тебя самый интересный на свете человек.  
\- Ну, она же такая умная, - ухмыльнулся Рон. – Что в этом удивительного?  
\- Вот поэтому мне так трудно тебе объяснить, почему мы с твоей сестрой разошлись, - вздохнул Гарри. – Потому что для тебя тут нет ничего удивительного. Потому что ты не представляешь, что может быть по-другому, и то, что для нас так и осталось мечтой, для вас с Гермионой – обычная жизнь. Вы не можете друг без друга, мы – сколько угодно.  
\- Но вы всегда казались такими счастливыми, - жалобно возразил его друг. – Такими спокойными, довольными жизнью. Черт, да мама всегда вас ставила нам в пример, когда мы ругались.  
\- Понимаешь, мы и сами думали, что счастливы, - попытался объяснить ему Гарри. – Мне всегда хотелось иметь семью, Джинни всегда хотелось иметь свой дом, и нам и в голову не приходило, что для счастья этого недостаточно. Мы же не знали, что все должно быть не так. Мы сначала думали, что проблема в том, что мы не живем вместе. Вот доучимся, и все пойдет, как надо. Потом мы поступили в Университет, и отложили свадьбу на четыре года. Потом поженились и, наконец, купили себе дом. Но все равно чего-то не хватало. Нам казалось, это с непривычки – новый быт, к тому же первый год работы, надо адаптироваться, скоро все наладится. Потом Джинни забеременела, и все можно было списать на ее состояние. Потом она родила, стало вообще ни до чего – первый год, сам понимаешь. Потом родился Ал, потом Лили, и у нас вообще не осталось времени на какие-то размышления. А когда дети подросли, оно появилось. И оказалось, что то, чего нам не хватает, и есть главное, а все остальное – вторично.  
\- Ну и чего же вам не хватает?  
\- Любви, Рон. Божьей искры. Мы не горим – мы тлеем. И слава Мерлину, что хоть кто-то из нас смог найти себе того, кто заставляет его гореть.  
\- Ну если смотреть на это так, то конечно, - проворчал Рон. – И что ты теперь собираешься делать, теоретик ты несчастный? Искать поджигателя?  
Гарри в ответ только грустно улыбнулся.

 

**Глава 3**

Следующие несколько дней Гарри старательно имитировал бурную деятельность. Он устроил генеральную уборку, причем магией при этом старался не пользоваться. Он вымыл окна и выстирал занавески, хотя особой нужды в том не было: Джинни до сих пор считала своей обязанностью хотя бы раз в неделю наводить здесь порядок, тем более, что дети большую часть времени проводили с отцом. Подумав о Джинни, он собрал немногие оставшиеся после нее вещи в отдельную коробку и поставил коробку прямо в камин, расчитывая захватить ее с собой в субботу. Он даже разобрал шкафы, избавившись заодно от кучи лишнего барахла, сортируя вещи по принципу «ни разу не понадобилось за год».  
Покончив со шкафами, Гарри перешел к чулану. Он вытащил оттуда скопившийся за долгие годы хлам и долго пялился на него в удивлении: он и понятия не имел, что у них, оказывается, все это время имелся запатентованный уборщик-голем, которого, судя по остаткам дарственной надписи на коробке, какой-то доброхот подарил им на свадьбу. Гарри фыркнул, представив себе, как Джинни, донельзя разгневанная таким намеком на ее хозяйственные способности, волочет это «чудо враждебной техники» в чулан и там злорадно запинывает его в самый дальний угол. Немного подумав, Гарри вернул голема на место. Ему оставалось только разобрать чердак, а до выходных надо было как-то прожить еще целый день. Пока еще он ловко уклонялся от приступов ностальгии, стараясь утомиться за день так, чтобы вечером в изнеможении свалиться на диван в гостиной и сразу заснуть. Но тоска уже давала о себе знать, легким ветерком кружа висевшие над потолком в комнате Ала картонные модельки самолетиков, шурша странницами забытого Джейми на подоконнике журнала о квиддиче или выкатываясь из под маленькой белой кровати старым мячиком Лили.  
Мяч Гарри поднял и положил в коробку с вещами Джинни. Потом вздохнул и полез на чердак, надеясь, что хлама там окажется побольше, чем в чулане, и он будет обеспечен работой до вечера.  
Чердак вполне оправдал его ожидания. Хлама там было столько, что на первых порах Гарри даже не знал, как к нему подступиться: Джинни, выросшая в семье, где одним из определяющих факторов существования являлась постоянная нехватка денег, просто физически не могла заставить себя что-нибудь выкинуть. В конце концов она отучилась от привычки стирать полиэтиленовые пакеты и складировать в ящиках стола разглаженную упаковочную бумагу, но к тому времени на чердаке уже скопилось изрядное количество сломанных или просто ненужных вещей. Они высились там, как последний бастион ее страха перед нуждой, и Гарри с удовольствием вытаскивал во двор уродливую мебель, оставшуюся в доме от прежних владельцев, пыльные коробки, в которых они когда-то перевозили сюда их нехитрый студенческий скарб, и прочую подобную дребедень. Он слегка запнулся над сундуком со сломанными игрушками, но тут же захлопнул его и решительно задвинул в угол, запретив себе предаваться тоске и разбирать сундук. Однако выкинуть его у Гарри рука не поднялась.  
К вечеру весь основной хлам был вытащен, и Гарри устроил на заднем дворе костер из остатков ненужной мебели и старых коробок. Он сидел на крыльце, щурясь на огонь, когда в доме послышался громкий шум и приглушенные ругательства, а через мгновение дверь распахнулась, заставляя Гарри судорожно скатится с крыльца.  
\- Вот объяснит мне кто-нибудь, зачем нормальному человеку складывать в камин такие странные предметы? – вопросила Гермиона, потрясая сломанным феном.  
Гарри поправил очки и рассмеялся.  
\- Это фен, Гермиона, - непонятно зачем объяснил он.  
Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри как на тяжелобольного, но высказываться по поводу его умственных способностей не стала.  
\- Я вижу, - коротко сказала она. – Еще там был мячик.  
\- Был? – осторожно уточнил Гарри.  
Гермиона с достоинством кивнула и продемонстрировала другу туфли.  
\- Шпильки? – удивился он.  
Гермиона закатила глаза.  
\- Что? – удивился Гарри.  
Гермиона постучала себя по лбу.  
\- Ой! - заметил Гарри. – Ты накрасилась.  
Гермиона обреченно вздохнула.  
\- Эээ… прекрасное платье? – попробовал Гарри.  
\- Ну хоть что-то, - милостиво приняла комплимент Гермиона.  
\- А что случилось? – удивился Гарри. - Ты куда-то собираешься?  
\- МЫ собираемся, - мрачно объяснила Гермиона. – Рон уехал с командой в Дублин на отборочные матчи и забрал Хьюго с собой.  
\- И ты тут же решила воспользоваться случаем и пуститься во все тяжкие, - засмеялся Гарри. – Как тебе не стыдно, женщина!  
\- Заткнись и иди переодеваться, - посоветовала его подруга. – У нас заказан столик в «Кинге», и мы должны быть там через 10 минут.  
\- Ого! – уважительно протянул Гарри и, не тратя время на дальнейшие расспросы, последовал совету подруги. Столик в «Кинге» - это было серьезно.

\- Как тебе удалось сюда пробиться? – шепотом поинтересовался он, когда почтительный гардеробщик принял у Гермионы пальто.  
\- Старые связи, - пояснила Гермиона, беря друга под руку, чтобы пройти с ним в зал. Навстречу им уже спешил улыбчивый метрдотель.  
\- Доктор Уизли, мистер Поттер, - почтительно поприветствовал он своих именитых гостей, - прошу вас.  
Он подвел их к небольшому столику у окна и помог Гермионе усесться.  
\- Спасибо, Ивон, - поблагодарила его женщина. – Мне как обычно, а мистеру Поттеру…, - тут она оценивающе взглянула на Гарри. Гарри сделал страшные глаза и чиркнул себя ногтем большого пальца по горлу. – А мистеру Поттеру бифштекс с кровью, - усмехнулась она, а ее друг удовлетворенно кивнул.  
Метрдотель понимающе прикрыл глаза и щелчком пальцев подозвал стоящего наготове официанта. Через мгновенье на столе словно сами образовались закуски и два бокала с аперитивом. Гермиона понюхала содержимое своего бокала и одобрительно кивнула.  
\- Приятного вечера, - поклонился метрдотель и удалился.

Вечер и впрямь выдался приятным. Насладившись изысканной кухней самого престижного в магическом Лондоне ресторана и усидев в процессе бутылку вина, друзья в легком подпитии отправились обратно к Гарри, решив продолжить сожжение хлама на заднем дворе. Гермиона заявила, что, во-первых, это символично, а во-вторых - красиво, и что она тоже хочет внести в костер Гарри свою лепту. Что она и сделала, злорадно швырнув в огонь свои туфли, которые, как выяснилось, так натерли ей ноги, что ей пришлось залечивать их заклинанием. Гарри посмеялся над ее злорадством и призвал из дома домашние тапочки Джейми, а также два пледа, коробку зефира и еще одну бутылку вина.  
Теперь они сидели на крыльце, закутавшись в пледы, жарили зефир и попивали вино. Ночь выдалась звездной и безветренной, в траве весело трещали кузнечики, в костре весело трещали ножки стула, и все вокруг еще пахло летом.  
\- Как хорошо, - умиротворенно вздохнула Гермиона.  
Гарри согласно кивнул. Ему и впрямь было хорошо.  
\- Спасибо, что вытащила меня из дому, - искренне поблагодарил он.  
\- Не за что, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Надо пользоваться моментом, пока мои кровососы не сообразили, что первое сентября было уже три дня назад.  
Кровососами Гермиона называла Ученый Совет Лондонского Университета, членом которого она являлась на протяжении вот уже десяти лет. Прозвище это было не лишено оснований. Все эти десять лет Гермиона руками и ногами пыталась отбиться от горы непрофильных проектов, которыми коллеги и спонсоры заваливали ее лабораторию, мешая заниматься научной работой, но удавалось ей это далеко не всегда: более востребованных ученых, чем доктор Уизли и ее команда, в магической Британии просто не было.  
Блестяще закончив Университет, Гермиона так и не смогла определится в выборе профилирующего предмета и ушла в декрет, надеясь, что на досуге решение придет само собой. И оно пришло. Родив Розу, Гермиона вернулась в Университет с набросками своей будущей диссертации, прочитав которые, ее куратор немедленно отправил письмо в Академию магических Наук. Наброски были приложены к письму. Разобравшись в гермиониных записях, академики не могли прийти в себя от изумления: вчерашняя студентка желала ни много ни мало, как «объять необъятное», проще говоря – подвести под общую теорию то, что всегда рассматривалось исключительно с практической точки зрения, то есть саму магию. Ей мало было знать «как». Ей хотелось знать «почему».  
Академики хмурились и качали бородами: они сомневались, что все это возможно в принципе, а те, кто и находил в рассуждениях девушки здравое зерно, сомневались в ее способности справиться с задачей подобного масштаба. Но как бы то ни было, ей все же предложили небольшой грант на практические исследования. Гермиона мило улыбнулась, поблагодарила ученых за оказанную ей честь и закрыла за собою дверь. Через год она снова входила в ту же дверь, но теперь здесь ее ждали уже с совсем другим настроением, и от былого скепсиса не осталось и следа. За этот год Гермиона не только вывела основные постулаты общей теории магии, но и доказала возможность ее практического применения, с легкостью воссоздав один из артефактов, способ создания которого считался давно утраченным. Девушка с блеском защитила диссертацию… и снова ушла в декрет. И как не взывали к ней ученые мужи, Гермиона была непреклонна – никакой науки в ближайшие три года. Она и так чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что, с головой уйдя в написание диссертации, уделяла маленькой Розе слишком мало внимания, и девочкой в основном занимался муж.  
К тому времени Рон ушел из сборной, понимая, что до нужного уровня он не дотянет, как ни старайся, а постоянно сидеть на скамейке запасных ему надоело. Так что Роза росла «папиной дочкой». Он таскал ее с собой на стадион, где взялся тренировать молодежную команду, и девочка весь день проводила в специальном манеже, наблюдая за игроками или играя со сломанными снитчами. Она и ходить научилась, держась за метлу, а в два года уже на ней сидела. Ребята считали Розу своим талисманом: за эти два года команда буквально взлетела на вершины турнирных таблиц. Хотя на самом деле, конечно, все понимали, что благодарить за это надо не Розу а ее отца: бывший запасной вратарь оказался прирожденным тренером, и к нему и его команде уже давно присматривались известные спонсоры. И когда встал вопрос о назначении нового тренера сборной Англии, которая регулярно проигрывала на всех мировых первенствах, члены спортивного комитета почти единогласно проголосовали за Рональда Уизли, рассудив, что хуже, чем есть, уже не будет, а Рон, глядишь, и вытянет команду. И Рон вытянул. Он заменил половину игроков на своих лучших ребят, изменил график тренировок и построил стратегию игры, исходя из индивидуальных особенностей каждого игрока, так, как ему хотелось сделать это еще в бытность свою запасным вратарем. И игра пошла. Но вместе с тем, как росли шансы сборной на победу в ближайшем чемпионате, количество времени, проведенным Роном дома, катастрофически уменьшалось. Так что Гермиона твердо решила отдать свое время воспитанию детей, заявив мужу, что настала ее очередь позаботиться о семье. Рон в ответ только скептически хмыкнул: он знал свою жену, возможно, даже лучше, чем она сама, и понимал, что горбатого могила исправит.  
Так оно и вышло: решив стать хорошей матерью, Гермиона вплотную занялась изучением педагогики, результатом чего явилась монография об уровне магического базового образования по сравнению с маггловским с точки зрения перспектив дальнейшего развития социума. Выводы, сделанные ею, оказались настолько неутешительными, что привлекли внимание Министерства, которое тут же поручило будущей матери разработать новые принципы дошкольного обучения маленьких магов, правильно рассудив, что лучше нее с этим никто не справится. Гермиона и сама это понимала и взялась за проект реформы, несмотря на приближающиеся роды. В итоге в больницу ее увезли прямо с заседания Департамента образования, где, как кульминация ее стараний, принималось постановление об обязательном дошкольном обучении маленьких магов в маггловских детских садах.  
Выйдя из роддома, Гермиона честно попыталась стать образцовой матерью, и даже помирилась с Молли, с которой до этого была в контрах по причине полного неодобрения последней методов гермиониного воспитания детей в целом и ее любимой внучки в частности. Стоит отдать должное Гермионе – продержалась она долго, целых полгода. Через полгода Молли отправилась домой, поклявшись, что «ноги ее больше не будет в этом сумасшедшем доме», сборная обзавелась еще одним талисманом, ну а магический мир вскоре обогатился довольно точной методикой определения будущего магического потенциала ребенка на основании статистического анализа частоты и продолжительности детского плача.  
Смирившись с тем, что образцовой матери из нее не получится, Гермиона нашла хорошую няню и вернулась на работу. К тому времени ее имя было уже хорошо известно в определенных кругах, и любой научный центр готов был принять столь перспективного ученого с распростертыми объятиями. Но Гермиона осталась верна своей альма-матер – Лондонскому магическому Университету, где и возглавила ею же созданную лабораторию Теоретического Обоснования Магии. Но одной теорией сыт не будешь. Практическое применение новых знаний всегда интересует людей больше, чем чистая наука, так что Гермионе зачастую приходилось откладывать многие перспективные исследования для решения с научной точки зрения никаких, но позарез нужных университетским спонсорам задач. А поскольку ее теория касалась любых проявлений магии вообще, то и задачи перед ее лабораторией ставились самые разнообразные, начиная от создания дистанционных портключей для детей и собак до разработки специального магического акселератора, за что сквибы были готовы поставить ей памятник, поскольку с помощью этого прибора они теперь могли хоть немного, но колдовать.  
Если задача была интересной, Гермиона с удовольствием бралась за ее решение и пропадала на работе днями и ночами. Ну а если нет, то она тут же вспоминала о том, что она, вообще-то, тут начальник, раздавала подчиненным указания и смывалась домой. Судя по всему, это как раз и был такой случай.  
\- Что, ничего интересного? – понимающе поинтересовался Гарри.  
Гермиона сморщила нос.  
\- Рутина, - пожаловалась она. - А этот представитель от промышленности непременно желает, чтобы на него работала именно я, ребята мои его не устраивают. Пошел к кровососам, аспид, пригрозил лишить субсидий. Ну, те и разнуделись! Так что я сбежала в отпуск, якобы ребенка в школу собирать. Ну, не могу я этого типа видеть, четвертый раз за год обращается, тошнит уже. До чего бесит – вывели же тебе формулу, сам возьми и рассчитай, нет, бегает, зараза, нервы всем мотает. А кровососам моим все до лампочки - деньги платит, и хорошо. Сидят в засаде, ждут, когда я на работу выйду. Только фиг я им выйду, не дождутся. Как ты думаешь, Джерри не будет против…  
\- Послать вам запрос? – рассмеялся Гарри.  
Джерри был нынешним главой аврората и хорошим другом Гарри.  
\- Ага, - смущенно кивнула Гермиона. – Против аврората у них кишка тонка. Пусть Джерри выдумает мне какую-нибудь мудреную экспертизу, чтобы дней на пять, не меньше. А там этот тип согласится на ребят как миленький, у него же тоже сроки. Ну вот какая ему разница, кто будет считать, можешь ты мне объяснить?  
\- Репутация, Гермиона, - развел руками Гарри. – Сама понимаешь.  
\- Да ну ее к Гадесу, такую репутацию, - злобно сплюнула в костер Гермиона. – Только работать мешает.  
\- Не плюйся, - усмехнулся Гарри. – И так уже еле горит.  
От костра и правда почти ничего не осталось. Старая сухая мебель сгорела очень быстро.  
\- Еле горит – надо подкинуть! – заявила Гермиона и подтянула к себе ближайшую коробку, доверху набитую старыми газетами.  
Гарри поднялся и положил на угли ворох упаковочной бумаги. Огонь тут же вспыхнул с новой силой. Гарри обошел вокруг костра, кидая в него остатки мебели и бумажного мусора. Гермиона между тем листала потрепанную тетрадь, обнаруженную ею на дне коробки.  
\- Гарри, посмотри-ка, - вдруг напряженно позвала она.  
Гарри подошел к крыльцу.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты узнаешь? Почерк…, - она сунула книгу ему под нос.  
\- Черт, это же Снейпова тетрадка! – удивился Гарри. – Последний раз я ее еще в школе видел. Интересно, как она сюда попала?  
\- Неважно, как она сюда попала, - отрывисто произнесла Гермиона, судорожно листая тетрадь. – Ты посмотри, что тут написано!  
\- … можно заменить на измельченные лепестки ледяной розы, но только собранные во второй половине дня, - прищурившись, прочитал Гарри. – Ну и что?  
\- Ты на полях посмотри, - посоветовала Гермиона.  
\- … рассекает со свистом - заменить шипящие на свистящие, четыре слога – эллипс, ударная гласная после звонкой согласной - наибольший радиус не меньше четырех дюймов… Бред какой-то, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Тебе это о чем-то говорит?  
\- А тебе нет?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Гарри.  
\- Это процесс создания заклятия, - пояснила Гермиона.  
\- Какого еще заклятия?  
\- Судя по всему, небезызвестной тебе Сектумсемпры.  
\- Чего? – разинул рот Гарри. – Ты хочешь сказать, что эта абракадабра…  
\- Абракадабра для всех, кроме нескольких десятков человек в мире, - отрешенно сообщила Гермиона. – Тех, кто читал мою диссертацию. Часть третья, пункт четвертый – «Зависимость механической части и действия заклинания от его вербальной составляющей».  
\- Эээ… а если для слабых умов? – попросил Гарри.  
\- А если для слабых умов – это примерно тоже самое, что если бы ты в книге, датированной пятнадцатым веком обнаружил бы фразу типа «надо бы снизить нагрузку, а то пробки все время вырубает».  
\- Как это?  
\- Да так это! Черт, Гарри, ты не видишь?  
\- Эээ… Типа, в книге была опечатка?  
Гермиона закатила глаза.  
\- Какая опечатка? Это рукописный текст! – Гермиона наклонилась поближе к огню и снова судорожно начала листать тетрадь. – Черт, ты только посмотри! Вот здесь еще… И здесь… Три, четыре… Господи, я глазам не верю! Четыре новых заклинания! За месяц!  
\- Это плохо? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Плохо? – Гермиона посмотрела на друга так, словно не верила ушам.  
\- Ну, значит, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо? Да это нереально! По-крайней мере сорок лет назад это было нереально, уж я-то точно знаю, кому это лучше знать, как не мне. Я же это и изменила! Обработала статистику, вывела закономерности, подвела базу. Мерлин, ты хоть имеешь представление, каким образом раньше создавались новые заклятия? Ну шевели же извилинами, мы же это еще в школе проходили!  
\- Ммм… эмпирически? – неуверенно ответил Гарри.  
\- Именно! – кивнула Гермиона. – Тупое махание палочкой и выкрикивание похожих по смыслу латинских слов. И знаешь, с какой частотой это срабатывало?  
Гарри помотал головой. Он об этом как-то никогда не задумывался.  
\- Раз в год, если повезет, - презрительно бросила Гермиона. - И то, если отдавать этому все свободное время. Хотя случались маги с такой интуицией, что им удавалось за свою жизнь создать до десятка новых заклятий.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у Снейпа была хорошая интуиция?  
\- Гарри, послушай меня внимательно, - серьезно попросила Гермиона. – Десять – за всю жизнь. А тут четыре за месяц! Ты понимаешь, о чем это говорит?  
\- Может, он знал какой-то способ? – неуверенно предположил Гарри.  
\- Слава богу, дошло, - фыркнула Гермиона. – О том и речь. И этот способ я нашла через сорок лет, потратив на это в том числе и несколько месяцев непрерывной компьютерной обработки данных. А без компьютера хрен бы у меня что получилось. Или получилось бы лет через двести, не раньше. А Снейп додумался до этого сам, и было ему тогда 16 лет. Черт, если бы Дамблдор был бы сейчас жив, я бы сама его придушила, своими руками! – неожиданно закончила она к вящему изумлению своего друга.  
\- При чем тут Дамблдор? – ошарашено спросил он.  
\- Да при том, что по его милости убили чертового гения, - зло ответила Гермиона. – При том, что твой любимый директор был так озабочен своей войной, что не разглядел в своем ученике такого потенциала, а до этого так же ошибся в другом своем ученике! При том, что вместо того, чтобы пылинки с него сдувать, он бросил его в самое пекло, воспользовавшись его чувством вины. Господи, и ведь я была там, когда он умирал! - потрясенно сказала она. – Мы были там, Гарри, и ничего не сделали.  
\- Но что мы могли? – вздохнул Гарри. – Мы бы просто погибли, и все. Даже если б попытались.  
\- А мы и пытаться не стали, - грустно согласилась Гермиона. – Мы же считали его предателем.  
\- Давай сменим тему, - попросил Гарри. – Все равно ничего уже не изменишь.  
\- Сменим тему, - скривилась Гермиона. – Не будем о грустном. Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом… Ты заметил, что мы никогда о нем не разговариваем? Меняем тему, переводим разговор, стараемся о нем вообще не вспоминать. Ты назвал сына Альбус-Северус, но часто ты называешь его полным именем?  
\- Ну, длинные имена не очень удобные, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- Дело не в длине, - тряхнула головой Гермиона. – Дело в том, что нам банально стыдно. И если ты немного подумаешь, ты со мной согласишься, - она поднялась. – Ладно, пора уже. Ты не возражаешь, если я пока оставлю эту тетрадь у себя?  
Гарри кивнул и погасил костер.

 

**Глава 4**

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся в отвратительном настроении. Отвратительном настолько, что ему даже не хотелось вылезать из постели. Нежелание вставать усугублял барабанивший по крыше дождь. Решив, что все дело в банальном похмелье, Гарри заставил себя принять душ и приготовить завтрак. Но и позавтракав, он не почувствовал себя лучше. Сидя в кухне за второй чашкой кофе, он поймал себя на том, что вместо того, чтобы читать, он вот уже десять минут тупо пялится в газету. Это было уже слишком. Это попахивало депрессией, а депрессий Гарри не любил. Имел печальный опыт.  
Он решительно поднялся и отправился в гостиную. Лучшим средством от депрессий для него всегда была работа и общение с собственными детьми. Последние три года Гарри работал дома – писал учебники по ЗОТИ и рецензировал дипломные работы выпускников Школы Авроров. Но поскольку очередной учебник он как раз закончил, а для дипломов был еще не сезон, Гарри решил, что лучше он сегодня пораньше зайдет в Министерство за свидетельством о разводе, а потом побольше времени проведет с Лили. Он вызвал через камин Джинни и поинтересовался, не возражает ли она, если он придет прямо сейчас. Джинни не возражала, и Гарри отправился к ней, захватив с собой раздавленную Гермионой коробку. Что-то там еще могло пригодиться.

Вечером Гарри сидел на том же месте и так же тупо пялился в окно. Очередная кружка кофе остывала перед ним на столе.  
\- Черт, - ругнулся Гарри. На этот раз лучшее средство от депрессий его подвело. Днем все было в порядке, но стоило ему только отвести Лили домой, как тоска навалилась на него с новой силой.  
\- Ладно, - вслух сказал Гарри. – Будем принимать решительные меры.  
Решительными мерами Гарри называл сеансы самоанализа, которым научил его один маггловский психолог, специализирующийся на посттравматических синдромах. К психологу Гарри попал, когда выяснилось, что даже спустя несколько лет он не может спокойно говорить о событиях Последней войны и просыпается по ночам от кошмаров. Узнав от Джинни, что происходит, Гермиона схватилась за голову и потащила друга к врачу. Гарри отбивался как мог, но спорить с Гермионой, как известно, всегда было гиблым делом; к тому же в глубине души Гарри и сам понимал, что ему нужна помощь.  
Поначалу дела шли неважно – очень мешало то, что Гарри приходилось рассказывать урезанную версию событий. В конце концов он плюнул и рассказал все как есть, решив, если что, применить потом Обливиэйт. Врач оказался стойким человеком и санитаров не вызвал, решив дослушать откровения пациента до конца. И даже когда в доказательство своих слов Гарри продемонстрировал прямо в кабинете заклинание Патронуса, врач недрогнувшей рукой опрокинул в себя стопку валерианки и продолжил сеанс. Такое мужество не могло не вызвать восхищения, и Гарри проникся к своему психологу самыми теплыми чувствами, что здорово поспособствовало эффективности проводимой терапии. А когда Гэвин (так звали врача) узнал своего пациента поближе, он и сам проникся к нему самым горячим участием. К тому же он воспринял этот случай как вызов его профессиональному мастерству: подобных историй в его практике, по понятным причинам, еще не бывало.  
В общем, через некоторое время Гарри с удивлением начал понимать, что уже может вспоминать войну без боли и бессильного гнева - просто как прошлое, которое уже не изменишь. К сожалению, через два месяца сеансы пришлось прекратить, потому что Гэвину срочно пришлось покинуть Англию и уехать на родину в Канаду, где у него тяжело заболел отец. На прощание он подарил Гарри свою книгу и настоятельно просил его закончить лечение, порекомендовав своему необычному пациенту несколько хороших специалистов своего профиля. Гарри пообещал последовать его совету, но обещания своего так и не сдержал: чувствовал он себя хорошо, кошмары его больше не мучили, к тому же он не мог представить себе другого врача на месте Гэвина.  
Но что-то из общения с психологом он все-таки вынес. В частности, убеждение, что, если ты осознал, что у тебя проблема, отмахиваться от нее и затягивать с ее решением не стоит. Лучше разобраться с ней сразу, по горячим следам. Надо только иметь смелость признаться себе, что именно тебя угнетает и почему. И Гарри занялся самокопанием.  
Перво-наперво он подумал о Джинни и детях, но причина явно была не в них. Тут он ни в чем не мог себя упрекнуть. На работе тоже все было в порядке – учебник он сдал даже раньше срока, приятно удивив этим своего издателя, который, очевидно, не ожидал от него подобной пунктуальности. Новых проектов Гарри пока не планировал, долгов у него не было, денег на жизнь хватало с избытком, в общем, не было ни одной причины ощущать такое острое недовольство собой. Между тем, именно это Гарри и ощущал.  
И только когда взгляд его упал на брошенные у задней двери тапочки Джейми, он понял, что именно не дает ему покоя - Гермиона. Точнее, их с Гермионой вчерашний разговор.  
«А ведь она права, - думал он, рассеянно прихлебывая остывший кофе. – Мы и правда никогда не говорим о Снейпе. И если уж быть совсем честным, обычно меняю тему именно я. Почему же я это делаю? – тут Гарри нахмурился. - Неужели потому, что, как она выразилась, мне «банально стыдно?»  
Гарри прислушался к себе. Что-то такое в этом было. Царапало что-то. Свербило, можно сказать. Причем так, что Гарри вовсе не хотелось об этом думать. Чем он обычно с успехом и занимался.  
– Понятно, - вздохнул Гарри и поставил чашку на стол. – А теперь, значит, заняться мне нечем, вот мыслишки и полезли. Ну что ж, раз назрело - будем разбираться.  
И Гарри начал разбираться.  
«Итак, почему же стыдно Гермионе? – размышлял он, расхаживая по кухне. На ходу ему как-то лучше думалось. – Гермиона у нас – мозг. Ей обычно бывает стыдно, когда она сама до чего-то не дотумкала. С этим все ясно – ей стыдно, что она вовремя не разобралась в человеке. Но она его хотя бы уважала, так что ей-то как раз упрекнуть себя не в чем. А мне типа есть в чем. Я его семь лет ненавидел, а он меня защищал. Но, простите пожалуйста, откуда мне было это знать? Он же всегда вел себя как… как Снейп, - скривился Гарри. – Мерзкий, грязный, отвратительный… ой, мама! Что я несу?!»  
Гарри испуганно оглянулся, как будто кто-то мог подслушать его мысли.  
«Кто-то… кто-то типа Гермионы. Или Рона. Или, того хуже, Невила. Которые, соответственно, есть ум, честь и совесть нашего городка, - сокрушенно подумал Гарри. – И они уж точно не поймут, если я им скажу, что на самом деле мне стыдно за то… за то… Черт, да за то, что ни фига мне на самом деле не стыдно, - наконец, признался он себе. – И сына я назвал в его честь только потому, что чего-то в таком роде все от меня и ждали. Что я таким образом проявлю свою благодарность. А я не хотел, чтоб они во мне разочаровались, ну и делал вид, будто разделяю их чувства. Сожаление. Раскаяние. Признание. А сам в это время его ненавидел. Конечно, мне не хотелось об этом думать, еще бы! Кому приятно чувствовать себя неблагодарной скотиной?»  
Гарри подошел к окну и прижался лбом к стеклу. Дождь на улице все еще шел.  
«Но это же неправильно. Не по-гриффиндорски, черт, да просто не по-человечески! Мне надо… мне надо как-то это прекратить. Разобраться, что к чему. Почему я чувствую именно то, что чувствую. И почему при одной мысли о Снейпе меня скручивает от ненависти, хотя все должно быть с точностью до наоборот. Потому что если я этого не сделаю, мне придется признать, что все это время я был не тем, кем все меня считали. Кем я себя считал».  
Гарри отодвинулся и посмотрел на свое отражение в оконном стекле. На миг ему показалось, что с темной улицы на него смотрит шестнадцатилетний мальчишка с растрепанными волосами и в очках, держащихся на одной дужке. Гарри моргнул. Видение тут же исчезло. Теперь на него смотрел мужчина тридцати шести лет, и очки его были в полном порядке.  
\- Я – не мой отец, - вдруг сами собой шепнули его губы.  
Гарри вздрогнул и отшатнулся от окна. Потом криво усмехнулся и призвал из бара бутылку виски. Заснуть этой ночью ему удалось, только прикончив почти всю бутылку.

Утро опять началось с похмелья, только на этот раз Гарри и не надеялся избавиться от него при помощи душа и плотного завтрака. И если накануне он не хотел вылезать из постели, то сейчас он этого просто не мог. Голова немилосердно трещала, а желудок, судя по всему, твердо вознамерился поговорить со своим хозяином начистоту. Чертыхаясь, Гарри кое-как дополз до ванной и там позволил недовольному органу высказать все, что он о нем думает. Это явно пошло Гарри на пользу, потому что он даже смог подняться и дотянуться до аптечки, молясь всем богам, чтобы они ниспослали ему что-нибудь, что могло бы облегчить его страдания (ну, за исключением цианистого калия, конечно). Очевидно, у богов сегодня был приемный день, потому что, распотрошив аптечку, Гарри обнаружил там чудом завалявшееся антипохмельное зелье. Зелье оказалось просроченным, но Гарри все равно его принял, рассудив, что хуже чем сейчас, ему уже не будет. К его удивлению, зелье немного помогло. По крайней мере, его уже не тянуло к унитазу при одной только мысли о виски.  
\- Надо меньше пить, - вслух постановил Гарри, залезая в душ. Быстро сполоснувшись, он обмотался полотенцем и попробовал побриться. Попытка успехом не увенчалась: руки дрожали так, что Гарри просто побоялся перерезать себе горло. Тогда он плюнул, бросил бритву и решил пока что почистить зубы.  
– Я же не ишкал утешения в алкоголе, даже когда моя шемейная жизнь трещала по швам, - пожаловался он своему отражению в зеркале. Отражение безмолвствовало: зеркало было обычное, не магическое. Они с Джинни не любили говорящих зеркал, о чем сейчас Гарри немного жалел – собеседник бы ему явно не помешал.  
\- Хотя если уж на то пошло, сам с собой я раньше тоже не разговаривал, - со вздохом признался он, бросая щетку в раковину. – И чего меня сейчас-то так разобрало?  
Гарри шмыгнул носом и пошел на кухню. Дело было дрянь, и теперь он понимал это со всей отчетливостью.  
\- Чертов Снейп, - ворчал он, жаря себе яичницу. – Все из-за него. Двадцать лет как помер, а все житья от него нет. Чертов, мать его за ногу, Снеэээ… то есть, хороший, хороший Снейп, - испуганно оглянулся он, услышав за дверью шум. Но это просто стукнула о крыльцо принесенная совой газета. – Тьфу ты, - сплюнул Гарри. – Я становлюсь параноиком. Который к тому же разговаривает сам с собой. Хорошо хоть, на людей пока не бросается. Надеюсь, санитары из Святого Мунго это оценят.  
Гарри мрачно сжевал свой завтрак и пошел в гостиную. Тут он уселся в кресло и предался горестным размышлениям. Выход вырисовывался только один – ему надо было каким-то образом заставить себя перестать ненавидеть Снейпа. Самое сложное было в том, что Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, почему этот человек до сих пор вызывает у него такие противоречивые чувства. Гарри признавал, что Снейп сделал для него больше, чем кто бы-то ни был на этом свете, но почему-то при этом у него никак не получалось думать о нем с симпатией.  
«Но ведь раньше этого не было, - думал Гарри. – В школе все было как-то спокойнее. Да, он раздражал меня, но это было не так… сильно. Так я никогда не бесился. Когда же это началось? И почему? Я же помню, что был момент, когда я искренне раскаивался в том, что плохо о нем думал. Тогда, через несколько дней после его смерти, когда до меня дошло, сколько он для меня сделал. Я проснулся среди ночи, один, Рон был… вроде бы, на кухне, с Гермионой, а я лежал и думал обо всем об этом. И мне вдруг стало так плохо… и одиноко, и я даже заплакал… кажется. А потом пришла Джинни и… ну и в итоге они с Роном поменялись местами, и больше я об этом уже не думал. Но тогда я его точно не ненавидел, наоборот. Это пришло позже, но вот когда?»  
Гарри потряс головой. Этого он не мог вспомнить. Судя по всему, все произошло постепенно.  
«Когда родился Ал, это уже было, - прикинул он. – Я тогда так ужасно напился, все подумали, что от радости, а я… черт, а я в тот момент думал, что мне придется назвать своего ребенка его именем, потому что мои друзья… мои чертовы друзья… о, черт!» - Гарри вскочил и забегал по комнате.  
«Это ужасно, - думал он. – Так не должно быть. Я должен это прекратить. Мне надо вернуть то, что я чувствовал в ту ночь. Тогда все будет правильно».  
Гарри еще раз обдумал эту мысль.  
\- Да, именно так! – кивнул он и тут же задумался, каким же образом можно это осуществить.  
«Для начала мне надо освежить в памяти его образ, - решил он. – А это лучше всего делать в тех местах, которые как-то с ним связаны. Решено, - улыбнулся Гарри, поднимаясь наверх, чтобы одеться. – Поезд отправляется. Следующая остановка – Галифакс!»

 

**Глава 5**

«Ничего не понимаю», - думал Гарри, в пятый раз проходя про крошечной улочке с забавным названием «Spinner’s End». Судя по названию, какому-то бедолаге-мастеровому однажды здесь здорово не повезло, хотя, возможно, второе слово можно было рассматривать и с архитектурной точки зрения. Как бы то ни было, Гарри уже успел проклясть и этот гребанный город, и эту гребанную улицу, и этот гребанный дождь, который лил не переставая все два часа, на протяжении которых он пытался эту гребанную улицу найти. А теперь он уже двадцать минут нарезал круги по какому-то тупику, пытаясь отыскать нужный ему дом, и никак не мог взять в толк, почему это у него никак не получается: все дома здесь можно было по пальцам пересчитать, причем вам даже не пришлось бы использовать для этого обе руки.  
Гарри точно знал, что дом не сносили: первым делом он наведался в местный муниципалитет и навел там кое-какие справки. Перепродать его тоже не могли: в магическом мире были весьма своеобразные взгляды на права наследования, в частности, на сроки, когда новый наследник мог в эти права вступить. Самые большие сроки были, конечно, в Трансильвании, но Англия в этом отношении ничуть ей не уступала, что было довольно логично, стоило только вспомнить некоего небезызвестного Николаса Фламеля. В общем, раньше, чем лет через 80 этот дом отойти городу не мог.  
Гарри протер очки и еще раз хорошенько осмотрелся. Никаких следов нужного ему дома не наблюдалось. И если его все же его не подводило зрение, означать это могло только одно – на дом было наложено заклятье верности. А это, в свою очередь, означало, что за эти 20 лет у Снейпа объявился наследник. Причем наследник этот, судя по всему, был тем еще параноиком: после победы в Последней войне заклятье верности практически не использовалось, почти повсеместно сменившись обычной анти-магглской завесой, что было не в пример практичнее. К тому же прятаться от своих уже давно считалось дурным тоном. Иногда еще встречались чудаки, повернутые на идее постоянной бдительности, но таких с каждым годом становилось все меньше и меньше. Двадцать лет мира и стабильности очень этому способствовали.  
\- Вы что-то ищете, молодой человек? – раздался позади Гарри приветливый женский голос.  
Гарри повернулся. Перед ним под розовым зонтиком стояла старушка типа «божий одуванчик» и вопросительно ему улыбалась.  
\- Да, мэм, - с облегчением отозвался Гарри. – Дом профессора Снейпа; он ведь, кажется, где-то здесь?  
\- Определенно, где-то здесь, - весело кивнула старушка. – Вот только ГДЕ теперь точно и не скажешь. Вы немного опоздали, буквально на несколько дней.  
\- Мэм? – жалобно переспросил Гарри.  
\- Заклятье верности, слыхали о таком? – поинтересовалась старушка, с интересом разглядывая своего собеседника.  
Гарри улыбнулся и убрал со лба мокрую челку. Старушка удовлетворенно кивнула, будто ничего другого и не ожидала.  
\- Определенно слыхали, - констатировала она. – В таком случае, мистер Поттер, вы и сами понимаете, что можете торчать здесь до второго пришествия, отращивая жабры…, -  
При этих словах Гарри горестно шмыгнул носом.  
\- …а можете, - лукаво продолжила старая леди, - составить компанию одной старой перечнице за чашечкой чая и заодно привести себя в человеческий вид.  
\- Для вас просто Гарри, мадам, - галантно предлагая старушке руку, ответил Гарри. – Но, к сожалению, должен признаться, что не понимаю, о какой старой перечнице идет речь, - невинно закончил он.  
Старая леди довольно улыбнулась и взяла Гарри под руку.  
\- Вы очень милый молодой человек, - сообщила она. – Это сейчас большая редкость. Для такого милого человека у меня определенно найдется не только чай.  
\- Я потрясен вашей добротой, мадам, - открывая перед дамой калитку, с чувством произнес Гарри. – И если я сегодня не простужусь насмерть, то только благодаря вам.  
Он помог хозяйке подняться на крыльцо и проследовал за нею в дом.  
\- Идите прямо на кухню, - подтолкнула его старушка. – Плита как раз горячая, можете высушить куртку.  
Гарри прошел в кухню и повесил куртку на спинку стула, подвинув его поближе к плите. С куртки закапало. Гарри достал палочку и нерешительно оглянулся.  
\- Я думаю, заклинанием тут лучше не пользоваться, - посоветовала хозяйка, точно определяя причину его нерешительности. – Сядет.  
Гарри сунул палочку в карман. Между тем старая леди подошла к буфету и достала оттуда пару рюмок и графинчик.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер, - предложила она.  
\- Гарри, - поправил ее Гарри.  
\- Гарри, - с улыбкой повторила старушка. – Я думаю, здесь нам будет удобней, чем в гостиной. Теплее так уж точно.  
\- Я люблю кухни, миссис…  
\- Спиннер, - закончила за него хозяйка, разливая настойку по рюмкам.  
\- О? – удивился Гарри. – Вы…  
\- Не я, - отмахнулась она. – Мой покойный муж. А точнее, его пра-пра-пра-какой-то-там-дедушка.  
\- И вы живете здесь…  
\- Очень долго, - кивнула миссис Спиннер. – Мы с Джоном поженились прямо перед войной.  
\- Всего двадцать лет? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Перед Второй Мировой, - пояснила старушка.  
Гарри открыл рот.  
\- Вы шутите? Вам не может быть…, - он запнулся, подсчитывая в уме приблизительный возраст сидящей перед ним дамы. На вид ей было лет 60.  
\- Нет, вы определенно самый очаровательный молодой человек, которого я встречала за последние, ну, скажем, 40 лет, - засмеялась хозяйка. – Таких комплиментов я уже давно не слышала. Пейте настойку, - она подвинула к нему рюмку. – Вы ее заслужили.  
Гарри потрясенно принял рюмку и сделал глоток.  
\- Ух ты, - восхитился он. Вкус у настойки был замечательный.  
\- А то, - подмигнула миссис Спиннер. – Кому попало я ее не предлагаю. Старинный рецепт, очень сложный. Зато все хвори как рукой снимает. Так что простуда вам завтра точно не грозит, - она сделала глоток из своей рюмки. – Так что именно вы хотели спросить?  
\- Ах, да, - встрепенулся Гарри, - Вы не знаете, кто сейчас живет в доме профессора Снейпа?  
\- Я так полагаю, какой-то его родственник, - пожала плечами старушка.  
\- Но у него не было никаких родственников, - нахмурился Гарри. – Близких точно не было. Разве что какой-нибудь… ммм…. седьмая вода на киселе.  
\- Совершенно точно близкий, - заверила его хозяйка. – Могу сказать это со всей уверенностью.  
\- Почему вы так решили? – удивился Гарри. – Вы его видели?  
\- Издалека, - кивнула миссис Спиннер. Он очень похож на Северуса. Осанка, рост, походка – все как у него. Даже волосы такие же. Не знай я, что он мертв, точно бы обозналась. Хотя Северусу было бы сейчас около 60ти, а этому парню на вид больше сорока я бы не дала. Может, сын?  
\- Не было у него никаких сыновей! – возмутился Гарри.  
\- Откуда нам знать? – философски ответила старушка и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Почему вы сердитесь, Гарри?  
\- Я не сержусь, - пробормотал Гарри. – Просто… не было у него детей, и все. А этот тип, он точно законный наследник?  
\- Иначе дом бы его не впустил, - пожала она плечами. – Вы и сами это знаете.  
\- Знаю, - задумчиво кивнул Гарри. – Но это можно выяснить… Министерство… Архив… Простите, мэм, мне надо идти, - вдруг засобирался он. – Спасибо вам огромное.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - засмеялась старушка. – Не знаю, правда, за что. Вы даже чаю не попили.  
\- В следующий раз, - пообещал Гарри.  
\- Ловлю вас на слове, - улыбнулась хозяйка, провожая гостя за дверь. – Было очень приятно пообщаться с вами, Гарри.  
\- Мне тоже, миссис Спиннер, - искренне ответил Гарри. – До свидания, - и он помахал старушке рукой, прежде чем аппарировать.  
И только оказавшись в пустом холле министерской прихожей, он понял, что изрядно сглупил: было воскресенье, а по воскресеньям архив не работал. Гарри скрипнул зубами и отправился домой несолоно хлебавши, мокрый, голодный и злой на весь мир.  
Он был так возмущен тем, что таинственный наследник мог и впрямь оказаться сыном Снейпа, что ему даже в голову не пришло задуматься, а почему это, собственно, так его возмущает.

 

**Глава 6**

В понедельник утром Гарри снова отправился в Министерство. Зайдя в архив, он оставил запрос на родословную Снейпов и, пока запрос обрабатывался, решил наведаться в Аврорат.  
\- Гарри! – обрадовано встретил его бывший зам, а теперь глава Аврората Джерри Холливел. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Да вот, проходил мимо, дай, думаю, зайду, - обмениваясь с другом рукопожатием, ответил Гарри. – И заодно передам тебе просьбу одной небезызвестной нам особы. Как насчет послать в Университет запрос на экспертизу? – заговорщицки поинтересовался он.  
\- Кровососы? – понимающе улыбнулся Джерри. – Сколько на сей раз?  
\- Дней на пять, - улыбнулся Гарри в ответ.  
Джерри кивнул и достал официальный бланк Министерства.  
\- Кофе? – предложил он.  
Гарри согласно кивнул. Джерри вышел и через минуту вернулся с двумя дымящимися чашками.  
\- А секретарша тебе на что? – фыркнул Гарри.  
\- А секретарша дана мне на погибель, - ворчливым голосом отозвался Джерри, устраиваясь за столом. Гарри уселся на подоконник. – Ты знаешь, что эта девица может сделать с обычным кофе?  
Гарри рассмеялся. Кулинарные таланты мисс Вачовски в аврорате успели стать притчей во языцех. Некоторые смельчаки, отважившиеся попробовать продукт, выдаваемый ею за кофе, до сих пор не могли смотреть на кофеварку без содроганий. Готовить девушка не умела совершенно, что, однако, никак не мешало ее карьере – в работе ей не было равных, и если бы она захотела, то давно была бы личным помощником министра. Вот только она этого не хотела, и весь отдел прекрасно знал причину подобного нежелания. Все, кроме этой самой причины, которая сидела сейчас перед Гарри, задумчиво прихлебывая кофе.  
\- Ты всегда можешь ее уволить, - поддразнил Гарри друга.  
\- И остаться без прекрасной секретарши? - ужаснулся тот. – Да я бы без нее утонул в этих бумажках! У девчонки феноменальная память. И внешность. И, что самое феноменальное, к этой внешности прилагаются мозги, - вздохнув, пробормотал Джерри.  
Гарри не поверил своим ушам. Он-то всегда был уверен, что его друг – убежденный женоненавистник, и очень сочувствовал мисс Вачовски, считая, что форт по имени Джерри никогда не выкинет белый флаг.  
\- Мерлин, Джерри, да ты, никак, наконец-то вытащил голову из задницы? Не прошло и… сколько лет ты ее знаешь? Два года? Три?  
\- Третий год, - уныло подтвердил его друг.  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что только сейчас разглядел ее по-настоящему?  
\- Не только, - раздраженно отмахнулся Джерри. – Ты думаешь, я слепой? Думаешь, я не вижу, какая она? И как все эти молокососы так и вьются вокруг нее целыми днями? Мерлин, они даже пьют ее кофе! Зачем ей я? Ей всего 21, а мне в этом году будет 36. Я реально оцениваю свои шансы. Для нее я – старик. Будь я на десять лет моложе…  
\- …или чуток понаблюдательней, - поддержал его Гарри. – Джерри, идиот ты эдакий, ты и в самом деле слепой. Девчонка сохнет по тебе третий год, а ты тут какие-то шансы оцениваешь.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - сморщился Джерри. – Как такая, как она, может сохнуть по такому, как я? Где я и где она?  
\- Вот именно, - усмехнулся его друг. – Где ты и где она? Если мне не изменяет память, ты здесь, а она у тебя в приемной. Хотя ей еще год назад предлагали поменять твою приемную на приемную министра. А она все еще здесь, с тобой. Как ты думаешь, что бы это значило, Джерри, дорогуша?  
\- Да ну тебя, - рассердился Джерри. – Я с тобой серьезно, а ты…  
\- А я пошел в архив, - заявил Гарри, спрыгивая с подоконника. – А ты, если не будешь идиотом, вызовешь ее сюда и попросишь сварить тебе кофе.  
\- Ты что, шутишь? – испугался Джерри. – Я никогда не просил ее сварить мне кофе. Все же знают, что ее кофе…  
\- Джерри, как ты сам выразился, у девушки есть мозги, - улыбнулся Гарри, подходя к двери. – Попроси ее сварить тебе кофе, а об остальном не беспокойся. Остальное она сделает сама, - и он закрыл за собою дверь, оставив своего друга в изрядной степени озадаченности.  
В приемной он подошел к столу секретарши и ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ на ее робкую улыбку.  
\- Ольга, - без предисловий заявил он. – Ваш начальник – осел, но вы-то – девушка умная. Так что вам я говорить ничего не буду и попрошу только об одном, - он со значением поднял палец. «Умная девушка» следила за ним с напряженным вниманием. – Проследите за тем, чтобы он с перепугу и в самом деле его не выпил.  
Ольга непонимающе нахмурилась.  
\- Ваш кофе, я имею в виду, - пояснил Гарри, с удовольствием наблюдая, как недоумение в ее глазах сменяется внезапно вспыхнувшей надеждой. Убедившись, что девушка поняла его правильно, он подмигнул ей и, посмеиваясь, отправился в архив.

Как он и думал, никаких детей у Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа официально зарегистрировано не было. Больше того, у него не было вообще никаких родственников, по возрасту подходящих его предполагаемому наследнику. С другой стороны, этот человек вполне мог носить совершенно другую фамилию, являясь Снейпом лишь по крови и не желая афишировать это родство. А сходство, о котором говорила миссис Спиннер, можно было объяснить обычным обманом зрения. Старая дама, скорее всего, просто обозналась, что было совсем неудивительно, особенно если вспомнить, сколько ей было лет.  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Гарри решил больше не забивать этим голову и собрался идти домой. Однако прямо у выхода его поймал запыхавшийся курьер и сообщил, что мистер Холливел просил его зайти. Гарри усмехнулся и вернулся в Аврорат. Как он и предполагал, Ольги в приемной уже не было.  
\- Джерри, куда ты подевал свою секретаршу? – с деланным возмущением поинтересовался он, входя в кабинет. – Только я собрался сделать ей предложение, как ты тут же куда-то ее услал.  
\- Перебьешься, - ответил ему сияющий Джерри. – Она уже помолвлена.  
\- Да ну? - фыркнул Гарри. – И кто же этот счастливчик? Дай-ка догадаюсь. Неужели ты?  
\- Собственной персоной, - поклонился его друг, продолжая сиять идиотской улыбкой. – Твой трюк с кофе прекрасно сработал, хотя я ума не приложу, почему. Собственно, я хотел тебя поблагодарить.  
\- Выпиши мне чек, - великодушно отмахнулся Гарри. – Шесть нулей меня устроят.  
\- Всего-то? – поднял брови Джерри. – Что-то нынче ты щедрый. Может, скинешь цену?  
\- Ладно, пейте мою кровь, - закатил глаза Гарри. - Приглашение на свадьбу, и ни пенса меньше.  
\- Место шафера еще свободно, - усмехнулся Джерри. – Не изволишь?  
\- Так и быть, - благосклонно согласился Гарри. – Должен же кто-то объяснить тебе, что делать в первую брачную ночь.  
\- Да уж, сделай милость, - фыркнул Джерри. - Без тебя не разберусь. А если без шуток, Гарри, - тут он серьезно взглянул на друга, - спасибо тебе.  
\- Всегда рад помочь, - улыбнулся Гарри. – И я чертовски рад за тебя, Джерри, старина. И за Ольгу тоже. Передавай ей мои поздравления.  
\- Обязательно, - улыбнулся Джерри в ответ. – Да, Гарри, я еще хотел тебе сказать, - спохватился он. – Я тут послал твой запрос и решил сообщить об этом Гермионе лично. Связался с ней через камин. Знаешь, по-моему, тебе стоит к ней зайти.  
\- К Гермионе? – удивился Гарри.  
Джерри кивнул.  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Кажется, ее очередной раз захватила какая-то идея, - пояснил Джерри. – Судя по внешнему виду.  
\- Затуманенный взгляд, постоянные паузы в разговоре и воронье гнездо на голове? - мгновенно просек тему Гарри.  
\- И круги под глазами, - подтвердил Джерри. - И пальцы в чернилах.  
\- А сколько чашек на столе, не заметил?  
\- Штук пять, - прикинул Джерри.  
\- Сутки точно не спит, - констатировал Гарри. – И наверняка не ест.  
\- Я что-то в этом роде и подумал, - признался Джерри. – Тем более, что Рон, как я понимаю, сейчас в Дублине, - кивнул он на пришпиленную к стене турнирную таблицу.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Гарри. - Надо зайти. Спасибо, Джерри, - поблагодарил он. – Могу я воспользоваться твоим камином?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Джерри. – Удачи.  
\- Пока, - попрощался Гарри и шагнул в камин.

Судя по всему, Джерри был прав. Когда Гарри вышел из камина в комнате, которую Гермиона называла своим рабочим кабинетом, а Рон – логовом безумного ученого, он обнаружил свою подругу спящей прямо за заваленным бумагами столом.  
\- Гермиона, - потряс он ее за плечо. В ответ послушалось бурчание. - Ну вот, как всегда, - вздохнул Гарри, доставая палочку.  
Он осторожно отлевитировал подругу в спальню и положил ее на кровать. Гермиона сквозь сон что-то одобрительно пробормотала и тут же свернулась калачиком, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Гарри накрыл ее покрывалом и задернул шторы. Потом пошел на кухню и произвел инвентаризацию. Как он и предполагал, все, что можно было сгрызть сырым, было сгрызено, а то, что надо было готовить, выкипело или пригорело. Раковина радовала глаз горой грязной посуды, а плита была залита сбежавшим кофе: Гермиона, как обычно, забыла купить фильтры для кофеварки. Гарри усмехнулся и принялся за уборку.  
Закончив с кухней, он сбегал в магазин, набил холодильник и приготовил обед. Потом сварил себе кофе и понял, что налить его некуда – все чашки Гермиона утащила к себе в логово. Поднявшись в кабинет, он начал собирать грязные чашки на поднос, аккуратно отрывая прилипшие к ним листы бумаги, когда его внимание привлекла раскрытая книга, лежавшая на столе обложкой кверху. Собственно, именно обложкой она его и привлекла – Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы его подруга читала книги, на обложках которых были бы нарисованы ракеты и космические чудовища.  
«Рэй Брэдбери», - прочитал Гарри. - «И грянул гром». Рассказы». Надо же, - удивился он. – Гермиона читает фантастику», - он перевернул книгу, вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт:  
«- А когда я кончу работу? Что тогда?  
\- Вернешься в больницу, Том, в тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмой год.  
\- Иначе нельзя?  
\- Мы не можем изменить Время. Мы взяли тебя только на пять минут. И вернем тебя на больничную койку через пять минут после того, как ты ее оставил. Таким образом, мы ничего не нарушим. Все это уже история. Тем, что ты живешь сейчас с нами, в будущем, ты нам не повредишь. Но если ты откажешься вернуться, ты повредишь прошлому, а значит, и будущему, там многое перевернется, будет хаос».  
Гарри осторожно положил книгу на место: у него внезапно задрожали руки. И в этот момент прозвучал сигнал каминной сети.

 

**Глава 7**

\- Гарри! – послышался снизу взволнованный голос Джинни. – Гарри, ты здесь?  
\- Джин? – удивился Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице. – Что ты здесь…  
\- Гарри, бегом! – прикрикнула Джин. – Случилась беда!  
Гарри судорожно скатился по ступенькам. Все посторонние мысли тут же вылетели у него из головы.  
\- Что? Мерлин! Кто?! Дети? Лили?!! Да отвечай же!!! – тряс он Джинни за плечи, не замечая, что она отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Нет, Гарри! – крикнула она ему в самое ухо. – С ними все в порядке, слышишь? ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ!  
\- Что? В порядке? – непонимающе заморгал Гарри, заглядывая ей в лицо.  
\- В порядке, - кивнула Джинни. – Не волнуйся.  
\- Да иди ты на хер! – возмутился Гарри, отпуская бывшую жену. – Ну чего ты тогда так орешь? Нельзя же так пугать, ну в самом деле, Джин, ну елки-палки. Я же чуть инфаркт не словил, - уже с облегчением пожаловался он. – Ты извини, что я… эээ…  
\- Ты тоже, - поморщилась Джинни. – Нам надо торопиться. Ты знаешь, где находится… - она вытащила из кармана плаща бумажку с адресом, – детская больница «Эвелина»?  
\- Ламбетский дворец, - кивнул Гарри. – Здоровенная стеклянная коробка. А что, кто-то попал в маггловскую больницу?  
\- Твой двоюродный племянник, - пояснила Джинни. – Мартин.  
\- Какой еще племянник? – опешил Гарри.  
\- Сын Дадли. Три месяца назад его сбила машина. Он в коме.  
Гарри вытаращил глаза.  
\- Откуда ты узнала? – поразился он. - Я же не общался с ними все это время.  
\- Я им писала, - призналась Джинни. – Еще давно. Посылала приглашение на свадьбу. Мы тогда еще жили в Норе. В ответ они просили больше их не беспокоить.  
\- Господи, Джин, почему ты мне не сказала? – потрясенно спросил Гарри.  
\- Не хотела тебя расстраивать, - объяснила Джинни. – Я так и думала, что они не придут, но хотела попытаться. Но адрес у них остался, и сегодня Дадли каким-то образом умудрился послать маме сову. Его сын умирает, Гарри. Врачи сказали – ничего нельзя сделать. Завтра его отключат от… апп… сист… жизн… ну, в общем, отключат, и он умрет, - Джинни всхлипнула. – Ему всего девять, Гарри. И он у Дадли единственный сын.  
\- Мерлин, надо сейчас же…  
\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – весело поинтересовалась заспанная Гермиона, появляясь на лестнице. – Привет, Джин, что… случилось? – неуверенно закончила она, глядя на мрачные лица друзей.  
\- Мой племянник умирает в больнице, - глухо ответил Гарри.  
\- Что?  
\- Сын Дадли. Кома. Завтра его отключат, - коротко повторила Джинни.  
\- Так, - тут же стала серьезной Гермиона. – Какая больница?  
\- «Эвелина».  
\- Эта новая что ли? Ясно. Ну-ка, отойди-ка, – Гермиона деловито отодвинула Джинни с дороги. – Лаборатория доктора Борна, - четко сказала она, засунув голову в камин. – Эдди! Эдварда позовите, - попросила она кого-то на той стороне. – Эдди, привет. Кто у нас в «Эвелине»? Майкл? Зав? Отлично. Звякни ему, скажи, нужна помощь. Да, прямо сейчас. Что? Да, сейчас приедем. Окей, спасибо, - она выпрямилась.  
Гарри и Джинни смотрели на нее во все глаза.  
\- Ну, чего уставились? – фыркнула Гермиона, оборачиваясь. – Поехали.  
\- Ммм… ты хоть причешись, Гермиона, - вздохнула Джинни.  
Гермиона в ответ только отмахнулась.

В больнице их встретил пожилой хирург, очевидно, тот самый Майкл. Он отвел Гермиону и Джинни в свой кабинет, а Гарри проводил в палату Мартина Дарсли. И здесь впервые за двадцать лет Гарри увидел своего кузена. Убитый горем отец сидел у постели сына и даже не услышал, как сзади открылась дверь.  
\- Дадли, - остановившись на пороге, тихонько позвал Гарри.  
Дадли стремительно обернулся. Гарри подумал, что если бы сейчас он встретил кузена в толпе, то точно бы его не узнал. Не потому, что с годами Дадли подрастерял излишки жира и превратился в крепкого широкоплечего мужчину, нет. Просто Гарри и представить себе не мог кого-то из Дарслей с подобным выражением лица. Гарри повидал в жизни многое, но такого отчаяния в глазах он не видел уже давно, со времен Последней войны. Гарри содрогнулся. Как отец, он прекрасно понимал чувства Дадли. День за днем видеть, как твой ребенок умирает – хуже этого ничего быть не может, Гарри сознавал это со всей отчетливостью.  
\- Поттер, - хрипло произнес Дадли. – Гарри…  
\- Привет, Дадли, - поприветствовал его Гарри неожиданно севшим голосом.  
\- Ты пришел, - сказал Дадли. – Я не был уверен. Я скупил всех сов в округе, надеялся, хоть одна из них окажется… вашей.  
\- Одна оказалась, - кивнул Гарри. – Как… родители, Дадли?  
\- Папа давно умер, - ровным голосом ответил Дадли и перевел взгляд на сына. – Десять лет назад. Инсульт. Мама живет со мной. Пока еще живет.  
\- …  
\- Видишь ли, она очень любила… любит Мартина, - поправился он. – Если он… - дальше Дадли говорить не стал. Все и так было ясно.  
\- А твоя жена? – оглянулся Гарри. Никаких следов миссис Дарсль в палате не наблюдалось.  
\- Умерла пять лет назад, - так же ровно ответил Дадли.  
\- Господи, Дадли, прости, - Гарри почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
\- Ничего, - Дадли на мгновение оторвал взгляд от сына. – Нам всем стало легче. Наркотики, - пояснил он, видя искреннее недоумение в глазах кузена.  
\- Мерлин, - прошептал Гарри. – Ты мог бы раньше…  
\- Мама была против, - понял его Дадли. - Может, потому, что не очень любила Бриджит.  
\- А сейчас…  
\- … она готова на все, - кивнул Дадли. – Ради Мартина она продаст душу дьяволу. Или волшебнику, что для нее одно и то же. Она очень религиозна, знаешь ли.  
\- Да нет, дело не в этом, - рассеяно отозвался Гарри, глядя на племянника. Бледное лицо мальчика притягивало взгляд. У Гарри защемило сердце. Малыш казался таким маленьким в этой слишком большой для него больничной кровати. Гарри сглотнул.  
\- Какого… какого цвета у него глаза? – спросил он. Почему-то этот вопрос показался ему очень важным.  
\- Зеленого, - словно не удивившись, ответил его кузен. – Мама всегда боялась, что он будет… ну, как вы.  
\- И как, зря боялась? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.  
Дадли пожал плечами.  
\- Вроде бы да.  
\- И ничего такого не случалось, когда он злился или бывал напуган?  
\- Трудно сказать. Он очень спокойный. И ничего не боится. У тебя есть дети, Гарри? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Трое, - кивнул Гарри.  
\- Значит, ты понимаешь, - вздохнул его кузен. - Я надеялся, может ты…  
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, - искренне ответил Гарри. – Все, от меня зависящее. Я очень известный вол… человек в нашем мире, а моя подруга – крупный ученый. Если есть хоть какой-то шанс, мы его не упустим, обещаю тебе.  
В этот момент за дверью послышался шум, и в палату вошли несколько человек в белых халатах. Одного из них Гарри узнал – раз в году он проводил в Университете семинар по оказанию первой помощи при механических и магических повреждениях. Некоторых студентов с этих лекций приходилось уносить. Гарри тогда очень собой гордился: он все-то пару раз блеванул на «Повреждениях кишечной полости», и то больше от запаха.  
\- Профессор Аслит! – обрадовался он.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - кивнул ему профессор. – Доктор Уизли, закройте, пожалуйста, дверь, - попросил он вошедшую последней Гермиону. Та кивнула и наложила на дверь заклятье.  
\- Итак, коллеги, что мы тут имеем? – профессор достал палочку и подошел к постели больного. – Вы позволите? – мягко отстранил он Дадли от кровати. Тот в отчаяние взглянул на сына, над которым в четыре руки колдовали незнакомые ему люди. Гарри обнял кузена за плечи и отвел его в угол.  
\- Это потрясающий специалист, - зашептал он ему на ухо. - Не знаю, как Гермиона его выцепила, он ужасно занятой человек. Он поможет, вот увидишь. Он такие случаи вытягивает!  
Дадли дрожал мелкой дрожью. Его апатии как не бывало. Слова Гарри и решительные действия колдомедиков пробудили в нем уснувшую было надежду, а вместе с ней пробудился и страх.  
Незаметно подошедшая Джинни взяла его за руку.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - успокаивающе сказала она. - Не волнуйся. Наша медицина может очень многое, поверь мне.  
\- По моему, дело ясное, - наконец, сказал профессор.  
Гарри затаил дыхание. Дадли судорожно сжал руку Джинни, но женщина даже не вздрогнула.  
\- Мы имеем тут случай нетипичной магической блокировки, - объяснял между тем колдомедик. – В момент стресса произошел спонтанный выброс, но пошел он не наружу, как это должно было быть, а вовнутрь. Такое случается очень редко, и, как правило, сопровождается травмой при первом подобном выбросе. Все помнят, чем первый выброс отличается от остальных?  
Все, кроме Дадли и Гарри, кивнули. Профессор посмотрел на своего бывшего студента и укоряюще поцокал языком. Гарри виновато развел руками.  
\- При данном выбросе магия первый раз выходит на свободу, - пояснил профессор. - Образно говоря, пробивает себе путь наружу. Но происходить это должно при полном сознании. Отсюда, кстати, в магических семьях и пошла традиция как можно раньше создавать ребенку необходимый стресс. К примеру, свешивать его за ноги в окно, - при этих словах Гарри чуть не фыркнул, вспомнив Невила. – Варварство, конечно, но родителей можно понять. Это как прививка. При маленьком стрессе сознание не теряется, и ребенок благополучно проходит эту стадию. Если же сознание отключено, магия оказывается заперта внутри волшебника, и это чревато многими последствиями.  
\- Какими же, профессор? – хрипло спросил Дадли.  
\- Все зависит от силы спонтанного выброса, - пожал плечами профессор. – В данном случае, как мы видим, выброс был феноменально сильным, и основное количество запертой магии находится в районе коры головного мозга.  
\- Мне сказали, что его мозг все равно что мертв, - сообщил Дадли. – И что нет смысла и дальше поддерживать его жизнь.  
\- Позвольте с этим не согласиться, - улыбнулся профессор. – Его мозг прекрасно функционирует. Просто такая концентрация магии не позволяет нервному волокну правильно проводить сигналы. Поэтому он не может самостоятельно дышать. Кроме того, можете себе представить, какая в таком случае получается картинка на томографе? Электричество всегда было не в ладах с магией, это уж всем известно. В общем, если выпустить из мальчика излишки магии, он быстро придет в себя.  
\- И все? – поразился Гарри. – Так просто?  
\- На словах – да, - кивнул профессор. - Но проблема в том, что для каждого подобного случая способ снятия блокировки сугубо индивидуален. Может потребоваться большое количество времени, чтобы его найти.  
\- У нас нет времени, - прохрипел Дадли, хватая себя за воротник рубашки, словно тот его душил. – Завтра его отключат от аппарата, и он умрет. Мой мальчик умрет, - по его лицу текли слезы.  
\- Тогда я рекомендую перевести вашего сына в госпиталь Святого Мунго, - сочувственно посоветовал ему профессор. – Там у нас будет сколько угодно времени.  
\- То есть вы беретесь за этот случай? – обрадованно уточнил Гарри.  
\- Куда ж я денусь, - улыбнулся профессор. – Доктор Грейнджер, как всем нам известно, бывает чрезвычайно убедительна.  
Гермиона улыбнулась как кошка, которую погладили по спинке.  
\- А сейчас позвольте откланяться, - посмотрел на часы профессор. – Я пришлю сюда свою бригаду из Святого Мунго, они займутся перевозкой мальчика и уладят все формальности с местным персоналом. Всего хорошего, - и профессор со свитой покинули палату.  
\- Что это за госпиталь? – обеспокоено спросил Дадли.  
\- Лучший магический госпиталь в Британии, - успокоила его Джинни. – Там Мартину помогут, вот увидишь.  
\- Но ведь это, наверное, ужасно дорого, - дрожащими губами произнес Дадли. – А мы все деньги потратили на Мартина, даже заложили дом. Его страховка… - он не мог продолжать.  
\- Ха, кто говорит о деньгах? – фыркнула Гермиона. – Твой братец – чертов миллионер, о каких деньгах тут может идти речь?  
Дадли потрясенно уставился на кузена.  
\- Даже и не думай поднимать этот вопрос, - улыбнулась Джинни. – А то он три дня будет ругаться на чем свет стоит, уж я-то знаю.  
\- Мы – семья, Дадли, - серьезно сказал Гарри, глядя кузену в глаза. – Пусть мы не виделись двадцать лет, но мы – семья. Сегодня я это понял. Позволь мне сделать это для тебя, - попросил он. - Позволь мне сделать это для Мартина.  
Дадли всхлипнул и кивнул.

 

**Глава 8**

Как профессор и обещал, никаких проблем с оформлением и перевозкой Мартина не возникло. Дадли подписал отказ от претензий, и на этом пребывание его сына в больнице «Эвелина» закончилось. К вечеру он уже был пациентом госпиталя Святого Мунго, где Гарри оплатил ему отдельную палату. Кроме того, пока Мартина перевозили, они с Дадли успели побывать в банке и выкупить закладную на дом: Гарри особо на этом настаивал, хотя его кузен и пытался возражать.  
На следующий день профессор приступил к попыткам вывести Мартина из комы. В первую очередь он собирался определить, насколько необратима в данном случае потеря сознания. Для этого он использовал специальный артефакт - «Ловец снов», что-то вроде ментального сканера, как шепотом объяснила Гермиона Гарри и Дадли, вместе с которыми наблюдала за процедурой с другого конца палаты. Джинни с ними не было: ей нужно было на работу. Гарри обещал связаться с ней сразу, как только что-нибудь станет известно.  
\- Ну как, профессор? – робко поинтересовался Гарри, когда сканирование было закончено.  
\- Ну, что я могу вам сказать? Для начала неплохо, - пожал плечами профессор. – Его сознание явно где-то рядом, связь достаточно четкая. Что там с механическими повреждениями, Ричард? – обернулся он к входящему в палату ассистенту.  
\- Мозг абсолютно неповрежден, как вы и предполагали, - ответил тот, передавая профессору результаты томограммы, снятые на сей раз на аппаратуре госпиталя.  
\- О чем я и говорил, - удовлетворенно кивнул профессор. – Стоит только выпустить его магию, как он тут же придет в себя. Не вижу для этого никаких препятствий.  
\- Но как это сделать? Вы же сказали…  
\- Я сказал, что способ снятия блокировки для каждого сугубо индивидуален, и что нам нужно время, чтобы его найти. Вы не поняли, что я имел в виду?  
\- Нет, - растерянно ответил Гарри. – А что вы имели в виду?  
Гермиона рассмеялась.  
\- Господи, Гарри, это же просто! Профессор имел в виду, что Мартину нужно подобрать волшебную палочку. Так, профессор?  
\- Именно, - кивнул тот. – Магия сразу же найдет дорогу наружу. Я уже договорился с Оливандером-младшим, и, если я не ошибаюсь, он должен прийти с минуты на… а вот и он, - улыбнулся профессор, услышав негромкий стук в дверь.  
Это и впрямь был он. Дверь открылась, и в палату вошел высокий молодой человек, левитирующий за собой стопку коробок.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо поздоровался он. – Куда мне поставить… эээ…  
\- Давайте в угол, - поспешно предложила Гермиона, отодвигая стул.  
Молодой человек послушно поставил коробки на пол.  
\- Я на минуточку, - извинился он, - мне надо возвращаться в магазин. Если ничего не подойдет, дайте мне знать, и вечером я вернусь с новой партией.  
\- Конечно, Уильям, - профессор проводил юношу до дверей. – Спасибо тебе.  
\- Ну вот, можете приступать, - профессор открыл одну из коробок и передал Дадли ее содержимое. – Лучше, чтобы это делали вы. Чтобы не было путаницы.  
\- А что…  
\- Просто вложите палочку в его руку, - профессор показал на Мартина.  
Дадли послушался. Ничего не произошло. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Не та, - развел руками тот. Он забрал у Дадли палочку, вернул ее в коробку и положил коробку в другой угол.  
\- Принцип ясен? – уточнил профессор.  
Дадли согласно кивнул.  
\- Тогда вперед, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Спасибо, профессор.  
\- Я буду у себя в кабинете, - сообщил тот. – Если что – зовите, - и они с ассистентом удалились.

Нужная палочка нашлась на третий день. Когда Дадли вложил ее в безвольную руку сына, палата наполнилась золотистым сиянием, таким ярким, что всем пришлось зажмуриться. Но когда сияние рассеялось, оказалось, что Мартин все так же лежит без движения, и глаза его по-прежнему закрыты.  
\- Мартин, - позвал Дадли. – Сынок…  
\- Что-то не так, - нахмурилась Гермиона. – Я за профессором, - и она бегом выбежала из палаты.  
Профессор не замедлил явиться.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - пожаловался он, осмотрев пациента. – Блокировка снята. А ну-ка, - и он взмахнул палочкой, заставляя погаснуть стоящие в изголовье кровати кристаллы – своего рода магический аналог системы жизнеобеспечения.  
Мартин дышал.  
\- Ага! – обрадовался профессор. – Что-то все-таки получилось.  
\- Но почему он не приходит в себя? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Дадли. – Вы же сказали, что не видите к этому никаких препятствий.  
Профессор пожевал губу.  
\- Ммм… С физиологической точки зрения ребенок совершенно здоров, - задумчиво сообщил он. – Может, было что-то еще? Расскажите-ка подробно, как именно произошла авария. Вы ведь были там, я правильно понимаю? – повернулся он к Дадли.  
\- Да, но только сам момент удара я не видел, - растерянно сказал Дадли. – Мартин был далеко впереди, уехал на велосипеде. Мы с мамой шли сзади. А потом мимо нас проехала эта машина, вихляясь из стороны в сторону, и я сразу закричал, чтобы он сворачивал. Но он, наверное, подумал, что я его зову и затормозил. И эта машина, - его губы задрожали, - наехала прямо на него.  
Гарри сжал его плечо.  
\- Они просто уехали. Понимаете? Сбили его и уехали. Велосипед в лепешку. А мой мальчик… он лежал на газоне. Я хотел его позвать, но у меня пропал голос. Мама тоже видела. Она закричала «Нет, Мартин, только не это!», схватилась за сердце и начала оседать на землю. Я ее поддержал. Положил сумку ей под голову. А потом побежал что было сил: я ведь был нужен Мартину. Потом… Я плохо помню. Приехала скорая, какие-то люди помогли мне сесть в машину. В больнице мне сказали, что нет никакой надежды, что его мозг… ну, я вам говорил. Через три месяца закончилась страховка. Дальше вы знаете, - он устало сгорбился на стуле.  
\- А кроме мозга, как они говорили, что-нибудь пострадало? – поинтересовался колдомедик. – У Мартина были ушибы? Переломы?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Дадли. – Врачи еще удивлялись – велосипед всмятку, а на мальчике ни царапины. Если бы не мозг…  
\- Так-так-так, - заинтересовано сказал профессор. – Ни царапины, говорите? Это интересно, - и он замолчал, видимо обдумывая какую-то мысль.  
\- Профессор, – укоризненно позвала Гермиона через несколько минут.  
\- А? – спохватился тот. – Простите, я увлекся. Видите ли, - торопливо начал объяснять он, - я еще в больнице заметил, что количество магии, запертой в Мартине, было нехарактерно большим. Я пару раз встречал случаи блокировки магии, и о многих из них читал, но ни разу не слышал, чтобы ребенок когда-нибудь причинил себе подобный вред. Обычно выброс прекращается сразу же, как только организм понимает, что с ним что-то не в порядке. А тут этого почему-то не произошло, и магии в мальчике оказалось на порядок больше, чем он смог бы вынести без последствий. Такое ощущение, что поначалу все было хорошо, и выброс шел наружу, поэтому организм и не стал его ограничивать. А потом что-то пошло не так. Что-то заставило выброс развернуться, и вся эта магия ворвалась в Мартина как тайфун. А потом сработал механизм блокировки.  
\- Но почему что-то пошло не так?  
\- Ну, скорее всего, имело место какое-то магическое воздействие, - пожал плечами профессор. – Вмешательство в естественный ход вещей.  
\- Господи, но кто мог это сделать? – потрясенно спросил Гарри.  
\- Боюсь, - пожевал губами профессор, - что это сделал сам Мартин.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Он сделал это сам, - повторил профессор. - Это единственное, что я могу предположить.  
\- О, Господи, - прошептала Гермиона. – Ну конечно…  
Гарри вскочил и забегал по палате, не в силах усидеть на месте, в отличие от Дадли, который был в полном шоке.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что он сам сотворил с собой такое? Вы уверены, профессор?  
\- Уверен, - кивнул тот. – Внешнее воздействие исключено.  
\- Почему вы так думаете?  
\- Скорость, - пояснила из угла Гермиона. – Выброс идет какие-то доли секунды, никто не сможет так точно подгадать момент.  
\- А если это была случайность?  
\- Вероятность крайне мала.  
\- Но она все-таки есть?  
\- Гарри, не майся дурью, - устало попросила Гермиона. – Принцип Оккама знаешь?  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо! – согласился Гарри. – Но зачем ему было делать это?  
\- А вот этого я вам сказать не могу, - развел руками профессор. – Это уже не моя епархия. Тут вам больше поможет психолог. Возможно, мальчик просто испугался. Хотя это врядли. Я помню свой первый выброс, это было потрясающе, - мечтательно улыбнулся он. – Когда я понял, что происходит, то от радости взлетел к потолку. Я так боялся, что стану сквибом!  
\- О Господи! – схватился за голову Гарри. – Господи, Господи, ну конечно! Дадли, - повернулся он к кузену, - Мартин знал про нас?  
Дадли ошеломленно кивнул.  
\- Один раз он случайно услышал, как мы обсуждали…  
\- Он знал, как вы к нам относитесь? – прервал его Гарри.  
\- Я не уверен, - прошептал Дадли, – сам я ничего такого не говорил, но мама… Ты же ее знаешь.  
\- Вот вам и ответ, - констатировал Гарри.  
\- Я что-то упустил, - смущенно признался профессор.  
\- Вы боялись стать сквибом, а Мартин боялся стать волшебником, - с горечью объяснил Гарри. – Он знал, что его родные их ненавидят. И когда он понял, что происходит, что он оказался на газоне при помощи магии, то попытался загнать ее обратно. И это ему удалось.  
\- И теперь он боится возвращаться, - добавила из своего угла Гермиона. – Боится, что папа с бабушкой больше не будут его любить.  
\- О, Мерлин, - только и смог сказать профессор.  
По лицу Дадли текли слезы.  
\- Господи, что мы наделали, - потрясенно прошептал он. - Мартин, - он наклонился над кроватью сына, – ты слышишь, сынок? Я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду тебя любить, каким бы ты ни был. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.  
Гарри показалось, что ресницы его племянника чуть дрогнули.  
\- И бабушка любит тебя, - продолжал Дадли. – Она так по тебе скучает.  
Ресницы дрогнули еще раз. На сей раз Гарри был в этом уверен.  
\- Дадли, - прошептал он. – Я понял. Надо привести сюда тетю Петунью. Ты оставайся здесь и продолжай, а я схожу за ней. Где вы живете?  
\- Там же, - прошептал Дадли, с благодарностью глядя на кузена.  
Гарри кивнул и вышел за дверь.

Его старый дом за эти двадцать лет ничуть не изменился, на нем только перекрыли крышу и кое-где обновили карнизы. А вот сад не уже был таким ухоженным: очевидно, годы брали свое, и тете Петунье было трудно за ним присматривать. Гарри подходил к дому со смешанными чувствами. К счастью, он слишком торопился, чтобы их анализировать.  
\- Тетя! – позвал он, стуча в дверь. – Тетя Петунья! Это я, Гарри. Дадли говорил вам…  
В этот момент дверь отворилась.  
\- … что нашел меня, - машинально закончил Гарри, потрясенно глядя на стоявшую на пороге старуху. Теперь он понял, почему Дадли тогда употребил в отношении нее слово «пока». Горе согнуло его тетю до земли, превратив пожилую женщину в древнюю развалину. Ее руки тряслись, а из глаз непрерывно текли слезы.  
\- Гарри? – подслеповато прищурилась она. – Гарри Поттер?  
\- Это я, тетя, - хрипло подтвердил Гарри. У него вдруг защипало в носу.  
\- О, Гарри, - она протянула руку, пытаясь до него дотронуться, и Гарри с содроганием понял, что его тетя почти слепа.  
\- Тетя, - жалко повторил он.  
Он только сейчас осознал, что за эти двадцать лет ему ни разу не пришло в голову навестить своих родственников. Он просто вычеркнул их из головы, как и прочие дурные воспоминания, даже не подумав, что им могла потребоваться его помощь. И сейчас корил себя за это.  
\- Простите меня, - вырвалось у него.  
\- Гарри? – пораженно посмотрела на него тетя. Она вдруг застыла на месте, и Гарри с ужасом понял, что она неправильно истолковала его слова.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! – закричал он, сжимая ее руки. – Мартин жив, мы смогли ему помочь.  
\- Вы смогли… - неверяще повторила она.  
\- Да, все хорошо, он сейчас… спит, - смешался Гарри. – Но нам нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Господи, что я могу… я… да, все, что угодно, - залепетала она.  
\- Пойдемте, я помогу вам одеться, - предложил Гарри, мягко направляя тетю в дом. – И еще… я должен кое-что вам рассказать.

\- Как она это приняла? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, прогуливаясь с Гарри под руку по больничному коридору. Они деликатно оставили Дарслей одних и теперь изо всех сил старались не прислушиваться к голосам, доносящимся из палаты.  
\- Ей было трудно, - признался Гарри. – Она так и села. Я грешным делом подумал, что тут-то ей и конец, она и так в последнее время сильно сдала. А тут такие новости. Но ты сама понимаешь - сейчас не те обстоятельства, чтобы из-за этого расстраиваться. Тем более, когда я объяснил ей, что, не будь ее внук волшебником, он ни за что не смог бы увернуться от той машины.  
\- Да, с этой точки зрения все выглядит немного по-другому, - согласилась Гермиона. – Когда это касается тебя лично, я имею в виду. Враз пересмотришь все свои приоритеты, чего уж там говорить.  
\- Не скажи, - возразил Гарри. – Знавал я таких твердолобых… ты слышишь? – встрепенулся он.  
\- Смех, - кивнула Гермиона, улыбаясь. – У нее получилось.  
\- Йо-хо! – издал Гарри восторженный клич. – Получилось! – он подхватил подругу на руки и закружил ее по коридору.  
\- Да отпусти ты меня, сумасшедший, - смеялась та. Из соседних палат уже выглядывали заинтересованные лица. Гарри смутился и поставил Гермиону на пол.  
\- Мы тут… эээ…  
\- Ничего, - великодушно кивнул ближайший больной. – Мы понимаем, - и пациенты рассосались по палатам.  
В этот момент дверь в палату Мартина отворилась, и оттуда, вытирая слезы, вышел Дадли.  
\- Гарри, - позвал он. – Мартин хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Гарри кивнул и вошел в палату.  
Его племянник полусидел на кровати, откинувшись на подушки, а заплаканная тетя Петунья сидела рядом с ним и держала его за руку. Гарри с удовольствием отметил, что тетя выглядит гораздо лучше. Она как будто враз скинула двадцать лет.  
\- Привет, Мартин, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
Мальчик застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ. Он поманил бабушку пальцем и прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Тетя Петунья серьезно кивнула и поднялась со стула.  
\- Мартин хочет, чтобы ты рассказал ему, что значит быть волшебником, - сообщила она. – А мы с Дадли пока сходим перекусить. Здесь ведь есть…  
\- Внизу в холле есть кафетерий, - кивнул Гарри. – Гермиона проводит вас туда. А потом, тетя… - он немного замялся. – Вы не хотели бы зайти к местному офтальмологу?  
Женщина протестующе нахмурилась, но Мартина эта идея привела в восторг.  
\- Бабушка! – обрадовался он. – Ты только подумай! Ты снова сможешь со мной играть! И проверять мои уроки, - невинно добавил мальчик, следя за ее реакцией.  
«Слизерин», - автоматически подумал Гарри, пряча усмешку.  
Перед таким аргументом тетя Петунья не могла устоять. Гарри позвал Гермиону и передал своих родственников под ее опеку. Потом закрыл дверь и присел рядом с кроватью.  
\- Ну, Мартин, - улыбнулся он. – Что именно ты хотел у меня спросить?

Разговор с Мартином растянулся до вечера. Мальчик хотел знать о волшебниках абсолютно все и засыпал Гарри бесконечными вопросами. Гарри даже немного охрип, пытаясь рассказать племяннику как можно больше о мире, частью которого он теперь стал. Дадли и тетя Петунья, вернувшиеся спустя час, тоже слушали Гарри, и по их лицам было видно, что большинство из того, что он говорил, стало для них откровением. Например, его роль в Последней войне. Гарри старался смягчить некоторые моменты, но слишком многое в его мире было с этой войною связано, и совсем уж избежать расспросов о ней он не мог. Так же, как не мог избежать расспросов о своем детстве. И Дадли стыдливо смотрел в пол, когда Гарри, глядя на Мартина честными глазами, врал о том, как прекрасно ему жилось в доме его родственников, и как здорово они ладили с его отцом. Когда же мальчик поинтересовался, почему же бабушка так не любит волшебников, Гарри со вздохом ответил, что в детстве он был не самым послушным ребенком, и его бабушке просто не за что было его любить. Тут уже пришел черед краснеть тете Петунье, и она старательно отводила в сторону глаза, которые по милости ее «непослушного» племянника теперь снова видели.  
Мартин был очарован. Он уже мечтал поскорей поехать в Хогвартс, особенно когда узнал, что там уже учатся его троюродные братья, наличию которых он, как единственный ребенок в семье, особенно бурно радовался. Гарри со смехом добавил, что кроме них у него еще есть куча братьев и сестер, если считать таковыми родню со стороны его бывшей жены, так что скучать в школе ему точно не придется. А директор Лонгботтом будет рад присмотреть за племянником одного из лучших своих друзей, заверил он, обращаясь к старшему поколению Дарслей. На прощание он пообещал Мартину, что через год он самолично отведет их с папой на Диагон-аллею и поможет купить все школьные принадлежности. Палочкой Гарри велел племяннику пока не пользоваться, а вот сову решил подарить ему сразу же, как только тот вернется домой после выписки (то есть буквально на следующий же день: курс реабилитации профессор разрешил проводить на дому).

\- Гарри, - смущенно сказал Дадли, когда они вышли из палаты, - я даже не знаю, как тебе выразить…  
\- Не знаешь – не выражай, - весело прервал его Гарри. – Правда, Дадли, я все понимаю. Дело прошлое. Я тоже хорош. Двадцать лет дулся на вас как маленький ребенок. Как подумаю, что из-за нашей глупости твой сын мог бы погибнуть… бррр! – помотал головою Гарри.  
\- Ах, Гарри, - вздохнула тетя Петунья. – Мы сами во всем виноваты. Мы так с тобой обращались, конечно, тебе не за что было нас любить.  
\- Вас ведь тоже можно понять, - великодушно возразил Гарри. – Вы же не виноваты, что ваша сестра родилась волшебницей, а вы – нет.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Гарри? – удивленно подняла брови его тетя.  
\- Яаа… эээ… - Гарри понял, что допустил бестактность, напомнив женщине об истинных причинах ее ненависти к волшебникам. И как, обычно, стараясь исправиться, сделал только хуже:  
\- Ну, я имею в виду, кто угодно бы позавидовал… эээ… Господи, простите, тетя, - извинился он. – Я – болван. Я не должен был вам напоминать.  
\- О чем, Гарри? – поразилась тетя Петунья.  
\- Ну, что вы не любили свою сестру за то, что она была волшебницей, - краснея, скороговоркой ответил он.  
\- Я? – еще больше поразилась тетя. – Гарри, ты что-то путаешь, - нахмурилась она. – Я не любила Лили, это правда. И волшебников не любила, потому что она была одной из них. А вовсе не наоборот.  
\- Что? – поразился Гарри.  
\- Сейчас это кажется глупым, - вздохнула женщина, – но когда ей было пятнадцать, она отбила у меня парня. Я на самом деле его любила, а она этого даже не поняла. И этого я ей так и не смогла простить, а вовсе не того, что она была волшебницей.  
Гарри был удивлен до глубины души.  
\- Но вы же всегда говорили… - начал он.  
\- А что мне было говорить? - прервала его тетя. – Мне гораздо легче было думать, что я не люблю ее за ее особенности, чем за то, что она оказалась лучше меня там, где этих особенностей не требуется. Сейчас я могу себе в этом признаться. А тогда… Мне было очень больно, Гарри. И мне ужасно жаль, что за это пришлось расплачиваться тебе, - повинилась она.  
\- Как же так, тетя? – от удивления Гарри даже остановился. – Но я же сам видел в думо… эээ… мне рассказывал один человек…, - путаясь, попытался объяснить Гарри. – Северус Снейп, помните такого? Он жил недалеко от вас в Галифаксе.  
\- В Галифаксе? – удивилась тетя Петунья. – В каком еще Галифаксе?  
\- Как в каком? – опешил Гарри.  
\- Ты, наверное, что-то путаешь, - покачала головой тетя Петунья. – Не знаю, кто тебе это сказал, но скорее всего, тот человек просто ошибся.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду, тетя? – пораженно вскричал Гарри. – Он не мог ошибиться, он дружил с моей мамой!  
\- Но мы никогда не жили в Галифаксе, - растерянно сказала его тетя. – Мы всегда жили в Лондоне. Извини, Гарри, но это правда. Гарри? Что с тобой, Гарри?  
\- Простите, - выдавил из себя Гарри. Мир вокруг него весело кружился и покачивался. - Мне срочно надо бежать.

 

**Глава 9**

Как и всегда, когда Гарри бывал крайне озадачен, ноги сами собой понесли его на поиски Гермионы. Дома у нее на вызовы никто не отвечал, и Гарри отправился в кабинет профессора Аслита, рассудив, что его подруга вполне могла там задержаться, как обычно по уши завязнув к каком-нибудь интересном научном споре. Однако Ричард, которого он встретил в коридоре по дороге в кабинет профессора, заверил его, что Гермиона попрощалась с ними еще после обеда, и больше в больнице он ее не видел.  
Гарри почесал в затылке и решил дождаться подругу дома. Он уселся у нее в гостиной с журналом на коленях, но уже через минуту журнал валялся на полу, а Гарри расхаживал взад-вперед по гостиной, как и всегда в минуты сильных душевных переживаний.  
«Ну чего ты так напрягся? – уговаривал он себя. – Ошиблась тетушка, с кем не бывает. Опять же годы… эээ…», - тут Гарри почувствовал некоторую слабость данного аргумента, очевидно, вызванную тем, что буквально на днях он уже приводил его по тому же самому вопросу. К тому же его тетя никак не походила на старую маразматичку, а нарочно морочить ему голову после того, как он помог ее внуку, она бы не стала. Предполагать же, что кто-то поработал над ее воспоминаниями было еще более нелепо по одной простой причине - на кой черт и кому это было нужно?  
«Хорошо, предположим… ТОЛЬКО ПРЕДПОЛОЖИМ, Я СКАЗАЛ! – мысленно прикрикнул на себя Гарри, чувствуя, что при одной только мысли об этом его начинает корежить, - она не ошиблась, и мама никогда не бывала в Галифаксе. Что же из этого следует?»  
«А из этого следует, болван, что по меньшей мере половина воспоминаний, которые слил тебе Снейп перед смертью – фальшивка, - ответил он сам себе. – А ты уши-то развесил, - Гарри сморщился так, словно только что от души куснул лимона. – Тебе даже в голову не пришло, что такой сильный легиллементор, как Снейп, даже умирая, мог показать тебе что угодно – хоть черта в ступе, хоть Дамблдора в кружевах. И ты повелся, идиот, - стукнул он себя по башке, - ведь ты всегда был уверен, что умирающие не лгут».  
Гарри забегал по комнате еще быстрей.  
«Конечно, еще бы, – с горечью думал он. – Обычные умирающие – может быть, но только не Снейп. О, нет! Этот подонок и тут умудрился сделать из меня болвана. Какой фарс! Нет, ну надо же! Всю жизнь влюблен в мою мать! Отличная шутка, профессор, - отсалютовал он небесам, но тут же спохватился и перенаправил свой салют земле. – Думаю, вы здорово там забавляетесь, если у вас, конечно, есть для этого время», - злорадно добавил он, пытаясь представить ненавистного преподавателя в аду, в котле с кипящей смолой. Однако вместо того, чтобы мирно плавать в котле, Снейп из его воображения упорно оказывался у невесть откуда взявшейся в аду классной доски, с брезгливой гримасой рассматривая содержимое котла какого-то испуганного черта, который, судя по всему, опять неправильно сварил доверенного ему грешника. Лицом черт напомнил Гарри его друга Невила.  
\- Твою мать! – выругался Гарри и замотал на бегу головой в попытке отогнать видение.  
Этого ему не следовало делать, потому что он тут же дал по комнате хорошего крена и чуть не влетел головою в камин. От удара его спасло то, что именно в этот момент из камина вылезла нагруженная книгами Гермиона, и Гарри налетел в аккурат на нее, отчего все ее книги разлетелись в разные стороны.  
\- Мама! – взвизгнула Гермиона, от неожиданности отвешивая другу хорошую оплеуху. – Господи, это ты, Гарри? Прости. ИДИОТ! – вдруг зарычала она, ощупывая свои карманы.  
\- Что такое? – испугался Гарри.  
\- Ты его разбил, - всхлипнула Гермиона, доставая из кармана мятый пакет. – Ты знаешь, как мне трудно было его достать?  
\- Что достать, Гермиона? – сочувственно поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Этот чертов хроноворот, - в сердцах бросила Гермиона, разворачивая пакет и демонстрируя Гарри разбитое стекло циферблата.  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание. То, что раньше было лишь смутным предположением, к его ужасу вдруг обрело реальные очертания.  
\- Гермиона! – потрясенно воскликнул он.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него в удивлении: она давно не видел друга таким взволнованным. Гарри взял себя в руки.  
– Не смей этого делать, - предупредил он, тыча в подругу пальцем. - Ты же знаешь, это запрещено.  
На Гермиону вдруг напал приступ аккуратности. Она зашарила по ковру, собирая рассыпанные книги и старательно не глядя в сторону Гарри.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - пробубнила она, вылавливая очередную книгу из-под дивана.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Ты всегда все знаешь, - проворчала Гермиона. – Чертов бобби.  
\- Гермиона! – пораженный до глубины души, вскричал Гарри. Раньше его подруга никогда не отзывалась о его профессии подобным образом.  
Гермиона вздохнула и поставила стопку книг на журнальный столик.  
\- Ну хорошо, Гарри, ИЗВИНИ, - последнее слово она подчеркнула. – Я просто проверяла, окей? Чисто теоретически. Я не собираюсь сломя голову кидаться в прошлое и выковыривать оттуда твоего любимого профессора. Я просто хотела знать, возможно ли это в принципе.  
\- Любимого? – возмутился Гарри. – Да ты знаешь, что этот «любимый» профессор со мной сотворил? Если ты, как изволила выразиться, «выковыряешь» его, будь уверена - я тут же самолично «вковыряю» его обратно!  
\- Что? – опешила Гермиона.  
\- А то! – агрессивно ответил Гарри. – Этот твой «любимый» профессор, к твоему сведению, наврал мне с три короба, причем его совсем не остановило то, что в тот момент он как раз собрался на тот свет! Ты знаешь, что все, что он показал мне про мою мать – вранье? Они не дружили с детства! Он вообще до школы знать ее не знал!  
\- Подожди, Гарри, с чего ты это взял? – растерялась Гермиона.  
\- С того, что моя тетушка еще в своем уме, - не очень понятно объяснил Гарри, но для Гермионы этого было достаточно.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он показал тебе ложные воспоминания? Ты серьезно?  
\- Именно, - ернически поклонился Гарри. – Позвольте представиться: Гарри Поттер, величайший болван всех времен и народов. Не желаете ли первосортнейшей лапши? У меня за ушами ее целый вагон!  
\- Гарри, успокойся, - попросила Гермиона. – Ты вовсе не болван. С какой стати ты должен был сомневаться? Тем более, что и патронуса он тебе заслал соответствующего. Кто угодно повелся бы, не переживай ты так.  
Гарри нахмурился. Про патронуса он как-то не подумал.  
\- Черт, - выругался он. – Патронус сюда как-то не вписывается. Если он не любил мою мать, то почему у него был такой патронус? То, что воспоминания можно подделать, это я знаю, Вольдеморт, не к ночи будь помянут, пару раз со мной такое проделывал. Но как можно подделать патронуса?  
\- Элементарно, - фыркнула Гермиона. – И если бы ты не поленился и прочитал таки мою диссертацию, ты бы и сам это знал.  
\- Чего? - разинул рот Гарри.  
\- Того! – передразнила его Гермиона. – Я тебе уже говорила: часть третья, пункт четвертый. Хотя бы приложения мог посмотреть. А еще учебники пишешь, тоже мне, специалист.  
\- Гермиона, - жалобно заныл Гарри, - ну ты же понимаешь. Я честно пытался, чем хочешь поклянусь. Ну, завяз в самом начале, а кто бы не завяз? Там у тебя сплошные формулы да программы – поседеешь, пока разберешься. Не всем же быть гениями, - притворно вздохнул он, косясь на подругу краем глаза.  
– Ладно, подлиза, - смилостивилась Гермиона, усмехнувшись в ответ на такую неприкрытую лесть, – Смотри и учись! – она как-то необычно взмахнула палочкой. - Мутатус Кервус Экспекто Патронум!  
Гарри вытаращил глаза, глядя, как по комнате шествует его собственный серебристый олень.  
\- Ка-ка-как ты это сделала? – заикаясь, спросил он.  
\- А вот так, - улыбнулась Гермиона, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. – Могу с ходу запустить тебе патронусов Рона, Джинни и Невила, их формулы я тоже помню. Я свою программу как раз на вас четверых и проверяла, это входило в доказательную базу моей теории. А если дашь мне немного времени, могу рассчитать вообще любую форму.  
\- Обалдеть, - покачал головой Гарри. – А почему об этом никто не знает?  
\- А кому это нафиг нужно? – фыркнула Гермиона. – Во время войны это еще могло бы пригодиться, ну там, противника вводить в заблуждение, а сейчас-то это на что?  
\- Вот-вот, - мрачно отозвался Гарри, тут же вспоминая, с чего, собственно, начался их разговор. – Вот меня и ввели в заблуждение. Причем так, что мама не горюй. Давно я себя не чувствовал таким идиотом.  
\- Но зачем ему это понадобилось? – удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Понятия не имею, - сердито отозвался Гарри. – Самому хотелось бы знать.  
Гермиона невольно бросила взгляд за журнальный столик, куда до этого положила разбитый хроноворот.  
\- Но не настолько! – твердо добавил Гарри, проследив за ее взглядом. - Как бывший аврор настоятельно тебе не советую. Ты знаешь закон. Это запрещено.  
\- Но запрет касается только тех случаев, когда вмешательство в прошлое может изменить настоящее, - оправдывалась Гермиона.  
\- Да ты что?! – издевательски всплеснул руками Гарри. – А то, что ты собираешься сделать ничуть его не изменит? Подумай сама! Это же ключевой момент! Если ты предупредишь Снейпа, вся история пойдет наперекосяк! Если он не погибнет – я не смогу победить, там, в прошлом. Ты это понимаешь?  
\- Да все я понимаю, - огрызнулась Гермиона. – Но ведь мы можем спасти его после, когда Вольдеморт уже уйдет. Тогда это никак не повлияет на будущее.  
\- Как, по-твоему, это можно сделать, если он умер у нас на глазах? – постучал себе по лбу Гарри. - Ты видела, чтобы кто-то пытался его спасти? Я – нет! Чего ты улыбаешься? – удивился он.  
\- Гарри, Гарри, - покачала головой Гермиона. – Ты такой правильный, аж диву даешься. Такая вещь, как заклятие забвения, тебе не приходила в голову?  
\- Но это же запрещено, - нахмурился Гарри.  
\- Вот я и говорю – чертов ты бобби, - фыркнула его подруга. – Запрещено – не значит невозможно. К тому же в законе ничего не говорится о случае, когда человек накладывает заклятие на самого себя. Думосбросами же никто не запрещает пользоваться, а это практически то же самое. Теоретически мы вполне могли вернуться в прошлое за минуту до его смерти и спасти ему жизнь. А самим себе мы бы внушили, что он умер.  
\- Да? А кого бы все тогда хоронили через три дня? – парировал Гарри.  
\- То есть, чьи обгорелые кости? – подняла брови Гермиона. – Ты забыл, что Визжащая хижина сгорела тогда дотла вместе с его трупом? Все логично, Гарри, неужели ты не видишь?  
\- Но если он останется жив там, в прошлом, история все равно изменится! – продолжал настаивать Гарри. - Так или иначе, он будет на нее влиять. Или ты собираешься усыпить его на двадцать лет, чтобы он и пальцем не мог шевельнуть, чтобы что-нибудь нарушить? Это нереально! Ни одно заклятье статиса столько не продержится!  
\- Ну, если поймать василиска, то и заклятье ни к чему, - улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Ты в своем уме? – поразился Гарри. – Только василиска мне для счастья не хватало! Я же больше не говорю на парселтанге, ты забыла? Да и где его взять? В джунглях? Не поеду! – Гарри сам не заметил, как активно включился в обсуждение.  
\- Да я пошутила, - успокоила его Гермиона. – Это просто один из вариантов. Если мне не удастся переделать хроноворот.  
\- Во что?  
\- В машину времени, конечно, - спокойно ответила Гермиона. – Когда я говорила «выковыривать», я именно это и подразумевала. Он сразу окажется в будущем, а значит, не сможет повлиять на прошлое. Оно останется неизменным.  
\- Но факт его смерти зафиксирован! Открой любой учебник новейшей истории магии, там черным по белому написано…  
\- Он может изменить имя, - пожав плечами, прервала его подруга. – Назовется каким-нибудь своим родственником, хоть собственным сыном. Сыном еще и лучше, это объяснит сходство. Ему даже не придется ничего доказывать – дом его впустит, этого будет достаточно, чтобы подтвердить факт родства. Так что он ничего не потеряет, только приобретет. Представляешь, какие проценты накапали за двадцать лет на его счете в Гринготсе? О-го-го! Хотя все это пока теория, - вздохнула Гермиона. – Врядли у меня получится переделать хроноворот… Гарри, ты меня слушаешь? – неуверенно позвала она, заметив, что ее друг уже некоторое время смотрит как будто бы сквозь нее.  
Гарри осторожно нащупал ногою стоящий сзади диван и очень медленно на него опустился. Потом так же медленно снял с себя очки и положил их в нагрудный карман. Гермиона в недоумении смотрела на эти манипуляции.  
\- Что…  
\- Знаешь, Гермиона, - хрипло прервал ее друг. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что все у тебя получится. И как бы я тут ни распинался, этого уже не изменишь. Черт тебя дери, - обреченно добавил он и с бессильным стоном повалился головой на стол.

 

**Глава 10**

На следующее утро Гарри решил, что он сошел с ума. Иначе как еще можно было объяснить тот факт, что его настроение зашкалило где-то за отметкой «отлично», хотя еще вчера он был в такой ярости, что перед сном ему пришлось побегать вокруг дома, чтобы успокоиться. Особую ярость вызывало осознание того, что даже не мог отказаться участвовать в этой авантюре: все его гриффиндорское нутро переворачивалось при мысли о том, что Гермиона окажется в одном из самых опасных моментов их прошлого в гордом одиночестве.  
И, несмотря на все на это, сегодня он проснулся в превосходном расположении духа. Принимая душ, он с трудом подавил желание запеть во все горло, а готовя себе завтрак, поймал себя на том, что вовсю насвистывает какой-то веселенький мотивчик.  
Осознав всю ненормальность своего поведения, Гарри сильно удивился.  
«Ничего не понимаю, - думал он. – Я же должен рвать и метать. Меня обрекли спасать самого ненавистного мне человека, а я так радуюсь, словно выиграл в лотерею главный приз. Что за хрень со мной творится?»  
Но разобраться в себе ему не дали. Прозвучал сигнал каминной сети, а через мгновение в кухню ворвалась растрепанная Гермиона в пижаме.  
\- Посмотри, что мне прислали утром с совиной почтой, - без предисловий выпалила она и сунула Гарри под нос зеленый бархатный футляр.  
\- Привет, Гермиона, - ошалело сказал Гарри.  
\- Давно не виделись, - буркнула его подруга. – Ну открывай же! – и она сунула футляр ему в руки.  
Гарри откинул крышку и вытаращил глаза.  
\- Вот и я обалдела, - усмехнулась Гермиона, наблюдавшая за его реакцией.  
В футляре лежал самый большой хроноворот из всех, какие ему когда-либо доводилось видеть.  
\- Он что, серебряный? – недоуменно спросил Гарри.  
\- Ага, - кивнула Гермиона. – А это, - щелкнула она ногтем по инкрустации, - изумруды. Ничего не напоминает?  
\- Знакомые цвета, - вздохнул Гарри.  
\- Это еще не все, - сообщила Гермиона. – Переверни его.  
Гарри осторожно последовал ее совету.  
\- Черт меня возьми, - только и смог сказать он.  
\- Герб Малфоев, - подтвердила Гермиона. - И это лучший хроноворот из ныне существующих, я проверила по каталогу. Дальность – 120 лет. Он считался утраченным вскоре после окончания Последней войны.  
\- Он и еще куча темномагических артефактов, - проворчал Гарри. – Помню я эту байку. Все еще так «удивлялись», что ограбление Малфой-мэнор случилось прямо накануне выхода директивы Министерства об изъятии подобных вещей из частных коллекций.  
\- Что еще ожидать от Малфоев? – философски протянула Гермиона. – Люциус не из тех, кто способен вот так позволить кому-то лишить себя своей собственности. Если уж он тогда от тюрьмы сумел отмазаться, заранее узнать об этой директиве ему было проще простого. Зато теперь – оп-ля-ля! - мне не надо мучиться и искать новый хроноворот. Мне и за старый еще объясняться придется: я его сперла из наших запасников.  
\- Все это прекрасно, - согласился Гарри. – Я только одного не могу понять - с какой стати Люциусу приспичило тебе его послать? Как он узнал, что нам срочно нужен хроноворот? И, главное, для каких целей он нам нужен.  
\- Понятия не имею, - развела руками Гермиона. – То-то и оно. А сам Люциус, как мне любезно сообщили, вчера отправился в длительный вояж на материк. Смылся, короче. Может, у тебя есть какие предположения?  
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Гарри.  
\- А у меня вот имеется, - задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что не стоит пытаться выяснить это СЕЙЧАС. Люциус зря сбегать не станет. Как бы то ни было, спасибо ему. В общем, пошла я ковыряться, - непонятно закончила она.  
\- Ковыряться? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Ну, в том хроновороте, что ты разбил, - улыбнулась его подруга. - Очень удачно, кстати: теперь я могу разобраться в его устройстве, не боясь его сломать. Мы же не хотим просидеть в прошлом двадцать лет?  
Гарри ошеломленно помотал головой.  
\- Вот поэтому мне надо понять, как заставить его сработать на реверс, - объяснила Гермиона. – И есть у меня по этому поводу кой-какие мыслишки, - тут ее взгляд затуманился, а рука сама собой нашарила на столе бумажную салфетку.  
Гарри усмехнулся, узнав знакомые признаки.  
\- Поменять полярность… - бормотала Гермиона, шаря по карманам пижамы, -120 на одного, 60 на двоих, 30 на троих, а надо 40 – туда и обратно, один не вписывается… черт, - выругалась она. - Куда я подевала свой карандаш?  
\- Наверное, ты оставила его в рабочей мантии, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Оставила его… тьфу ты, - пришла в себя Гермиона. – Прости, Гарри, - торопливо извинилась она. – Мне срочно надо…  
\- В свое логово, - смеясь, закончил за нее Гарри.  
\- Да. Именно, - рассеянно согласилась Гермиона и потопала к выходу из кухни.

Гарри задумчиво прихлебывал кофе, когда вновь раздался вызов Каминной сети. Он поставил кружку на стол и пошел смотреть, кого на сей раз принесла нелегкая.  
Нелегкая принесла его бывшую жену.  
\- Гарри, - укоризненно сказала она, выбираясь из камина. – Ну я же просила.  
Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу. Со всеми этими событиями он совсем забыл о своем обещании держать Джинни в курсе происходящего в больнице.  
\- Черт, Джин, прости, - виновато ответил он. – Я тут немного замотался. С Мартином все в порядке, сегодня его выписывают. Он уже, наверное, дома, - добавил он, взглянув на часы.  
Джинни удовлетворенно кивнула.  
\- Хочешь кофе? – предложил Гарри.  
\- Давай, - согласилась Джинни.  
Они прошли в кухню и уселись за стол.  
\- Лили очень хочет познакомиться со своим новым братом, - сообщила Джинни, прихлебывая кофе. – Джейми и Алу я тоже о нем написала.  
\- Что они ответили? – поднял брови Гарри.  
\- Джейми ничего вразумительного, - пожала плечами Джинни. – Мол, объявился там какой-то троюродный кузен – и ладно. А вот Ал очень заинтересовался. Спросил, правда ли то, что Мартин никогда не был в волшебном мире. Хочет ему все тут показать. Кажется, он очень рад возможности побыть СТАРШИМ братом, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Ну, для Лили он и так старший, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, - фыркнула Джинни, - Лили – девочка. Это совсем другое.  
\- Как скажешь, - развел руками Гарри. – Тем не менее, Мартин будет рад с ней познакомиться. Курс реабилитации рассчитан на две недели, так что Дадли просил заходить в любое время. Сказал, что Мартину это пойдет на пользу – у него не так уж много друзей.  
\- Вот я и хочу его навестить, - решительно тряхнула головой Джинни. – И взять с собою девчонок. Пускай Лили его растормошит, она это умеет.  
\- Тогда я предупрежу Дадли и тетю Петунью, что вы придете, - кивнул Гарри.  
Он призвал из кабинета перо и пергамент и черкнул пару строк. Подойдя к окну, он открыл ставни и громко свистнул. Джинни привычно поморщилась. За окном послышалось хлопанье крыльев, и на подоконник вспрыгнула белая полярная сова.  
\- Локи, - улыбнулся Гарри и нежно пощекотал сове шейку. Потом привязал пергамент к охотно подставленной лапе и подбросил птицу в воздух.  
\- Ты не против, если я пока пороюсь в библиотеке? – поинтересовалась Джинни. - У нас скоро очередная проверка на профпригодность, надо бы обновить в памяти кой-какие заклятья, - Джинни работала гидом, показывая волшебникам из разных стран красоты магической Британии. – Особенно протрезвляющие, - фыркнула она.  
\- Ройся, конечно, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Тебе помочь?  
\- Если тебе не трудно, - кивнула Джинни, и они отправились в библиотеку.

Через час Локи вернулся и принес ответ. Дадли писал, что они очень рады предстоящему визиту и ждут Джинни с девочками после обеда.  
\- Надо зайти на Диагон-аллею, - засобиралась Джинни. – Купить Мартину что-нибудь такое… магическое. И «Энциклопедия юного волшебника» для магглорожденных ему тоже не повредит.  
\- Я с тобой, - сказал Гарри, накидывая куртку. – Я обещал купить Мартину сову.  
Джинни кивнула и шагнула в камин.

Первым делом они направились в магазин, где обычно покупали игрушки своим детям. Знакомая продавщица в отделе «Все для квиддича» приветливо им улыбнулась.  
\- Может, подарить ему метлу? – предложил Гарри, разглядывая новый «Миг» - самую популярную метлу этого сезона.  
\- Дадли тебе эту метлу знаешь куда засунет? – фыркнула Джинни. – Зачем было вытаскивать Мартина с того света, если ты хочешь, чтобы он свернул себе шею, свалившись с метлы?  
\- Да я не про эту, - смущенно отмахнулся Гарри. – Я про метлу для начинающих.  
\- И где он будет на ней летать? – поинтересовалась Джинни. – У себя на заднем дворе, в Суррее?  
\- Можно наложить чары, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- Сначала обсуди это с Дадли, - посоветовала Джинни. – А пока давай купим что-нибудь попроще. А то дай тебе волю – ты весь магазин ему притащишь.  
\- Ну и что? – ухмыльнулся Гарри. Он обожал дарить подарки.  
\- А то, что не стоит ставить людей в неловкое положение, обесценивая их собственные возможности, - сердито бросила Джинни. – Сколько раз можно повторять?  
\- Да все я помню, - вздохнул Гарри.  
\- Давай купим то, что обычно дарят выздоравливающим, - Джинни взяла бывшего мужа под руку и развернула его в сторону кондитерского отдела. – Книги, фрукты, сладости. Шоколадные лягушки будет самое то.  
\- Залетающая в рот клубника? - поддержал ее Гарри. – Разноцветные апельсины?  
\- Те, которые сами чистятся и поют при этом «Съешь меня, съешь меня»? – улыбнулась Джинни. – Отличный выбор, Гарри. Мартину понравится.  
\- Тогда ты покупай книги и сладости, а я побегу покупать сову, - решил Гарри. – Встречаемся через час в «Дагоне»; приглашаю тебя на обед.  
\- Окей, - согласилась Джинни и отправилась к прилавку с поющими фруктами.

Гарри питал слабость к полярным совам, поэтому не стоило удивляться, что именно такую сову он и купил своему племяннику.  
\- Шикарная сова, - оценила Джинни, бросая свои покупки на соседний стул и усаживаясь напротив Гарри.  
\- Я заказал нам утку, ты не против? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Я определенно за, - с энтузиазмом отозвалась Джинни. - Умираю с голоду: не успела сегодня позавтракать. Ты давно меня ждешь?  
\- Не очень, - успокоил ее Гарри. – Как обычно, накинул тебе час, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Я заглянула кой-куда, - смущенно призналась Джинни. Она патологически не умела приходить вовремя, хотя в остальном была очень дисциплинированным человеком.  
\- Я так и подумал, - безмятежно отозвался Гарри.  
В этот момент им принесли шкворчащую на сковородке утку, и в следующие полчаса их разговор ограничился сдержанным чавканьем и мычащими жестами, призывающими передать соседу соус или хлеб.  
Наконец, с процедурой принятия пищи было покончено, и Гарри сыто откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как Джинни собирает хлебом с тарелки остатки соуса.  
\- Слушай, Джин, я тут подумал, - начал он. Дожевывающая хлеб Джинни вопросительно подняла глаза. – Может, мне послать Мартину сову прямо сейчас? Чего тебе с ней таскаться, она и сама прекрасно долетит. А клетку без совы можно уменьшить.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - одобрительно кивнула Джинни. – Жаль, что ты не можешь к нам присоединиться. Но сам понимаешь, Элис… - она виновато развела руками.  
\- Надеюсь, это скоро пройдет, - вздохнул Гарри, взглядом подзывая официанта.  
Оплатив счет, он встал и помог подняться Джинни.  
\- Не сердись на нее, - попросила она, выходя на улицу. Гарри галантно придержал перед нею дверь. – Ей нелегко.  
\- Да я понимаю, - Гарри выпустил сову, а клетку уменьшил и отдал Джинни. Та сунула ее в карман. - Просто хотелось бы, чтобы это поскорее закончилась.  
\- А ты женись, - улыбнулась Джинни.  
\- На ком? – закатил глаза Гарри. – Одна приличная секретарша была в округе, и ту Джерри из-под носа увел.  
\- Неужели тебе никто ну нисколечко не интересен? – жалобно спросила Джинни.  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, - глубокомысленно ответил Гарри. – Есть тут один тип, так вот, он мне БЕЗУМНО интересен, - кровожадно ухмыльнулся он. – И скоро я до него доберусь.  
Джинни поперхнулась. Она остановилась посреди дороги и вытаращилась на Гарри так, словно у него вдруг выросла вторая голова.  
\- Тип? – шокировано уточнила она. – То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что он – мужчина?  
Ее изумление было так забавно, что Гарри с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не расхохотаться на всю улицу.  
\- Мало того, что он мужчина, так он еще страшен как смертный грех, - фыркая от еле сдерживаемого смеха, подтвердил он. Почему-то этот спектакль доставлял ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. – А еще он злой как черт. Люди от него просто шарахаются. А самое ужасное, - тут Гарри заговорщицки понизил голос, - самое ужасное в том, что ненавидит меня лютой ненавистью. Никак не может смириться с тем, что пал жертвой моего фирменного обаяния, - тут он все таки не сдержался и засмеялся во весь голос.  
\- Мерлин, Гарри, как же тебя угораздило? – сочувственно поинтересовалась Джинни, когда он немного успокоился.  
От ее искреннего сочувствия Гарри чуть не зашелся в истерике.  
\- Господи, Джин, ты что, поверила? – простонал он, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Ну ты даешь! Ты же меня сто лет знаешь!  
\- Поэтому и переживаю, - серьезно ответила Джинни. – Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то происходит.  
\- Видишь? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Ну да, - пожала плечами Джинни. – Ты в последнее время какой-то сам не свой. То ты слоняешься по дому весь в тоске, и Гермионе приходится тебя выгуливать, то хохочешь так, что на тебя люди оглядываются. А сегодня с утра, когда я зашла, ты сиял как лампочка. Думал, не заметно? Может, насчет этого «типа» ты и пошутил, но что-то такое в этой шутке все же имеется.  
\- Да ты что, Джинни? – опешил Гарри. – Я просто… просто… - он задумался, пытаясь сформулировать, что же именно он «просто».  
\- Вот то-то и оно, - довольно кивнула наблюдавшая за его потугами Джинни. Она взяла Гарри под руку и подвела его к небольшому закутку, где располагался один из каминов общественного пользования. – Я зайду к тебе, - сообщила она. – Книги забыла.  
Стопка книг лежала в гостиной на журнальном столике. Джинни уменьшила книги и сунула их в пакет с попискивающими апельсинами.  
\- Ну, я пошла. Пока, Гарри, - она шагнула в камин. – Ой, Гарри, - позвала она уже из собственной гостиной. – Совсем забыла. Ты не мог бы, пока мы с девчонками собираемся, черкнуть Дадли еще пару строк?  
Гарри машинально кивнул. Он все еще продолжал раздумывал над своим «просто».  
\- Напиши ему, чтобы Мартин не спрашивал у Элис про мать, хорошо? Она только-только перестала ее ненавидеть. Не стоит ей напоминать.  
\- Конечно, - рассеянно отозвался Гарри. – Подожди, - спохватился он. – Почему «ненавидеть»? Элис что, ненавидела свою мать?  
\- Конечно, - пожала плечами Джинни. – Неужели я должна объяснять тебе такие очевидные вещи? Это нормальная детская реакция на смерть любимого человека. Ребенок никак не может простить его за то, что тот его оставил, и со временем начинает его ненавидеть. Это легче, чем горевать, понимаешь? Своего рода защитная реакция. Хотя нет, подожди, у Мартина же та же проблема, - с облегчением вспомнила Джинни. – Можно ничего ему не говорить. А Дадли я скажу сама, так что не беспокойся. Пока, Гарри, - кивнула она, прощаясь на сей раз уже окончательно.  
Гарри задумчиво кивнул в ответ… и аккуратно присел мимо кресла.

 

**Глава 11**

Очнулся Гарри от того, что кто-то хлестал его по щекам.  
\- Гарри! – время от времени кричал этот кто-то ему прямо в ухо. – Гарри, твою мать!  
Гарри застонал и вяло попытался отмахнуться. В голове у него били тамтамы. Гарри с трудом разлепил левый глаз. Из окружающего его тумана выступило белое пятно, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся лицом его подруги Гермионы.  
\- Джинни! - возопило лицо, от чего тамтамы у Гарри в голове взорвались яростной дробью. – Джинни, ну что ты там возишься?  
\- Бутылки считаю, - мрачно отозвалась из кухни Джинни.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Пять, - вздохнула Джинни. – Пропал коллекционный виски.  
\- Сильно, - уважительно протянула Гермиона. – Пять бутылок за два дня – эдак не каждый сможет. Гарри! – снова затрясла она лежащее на диване тело. – Очнись!  
Гарри героически повторил попытку открыть левый глаз. Гермиона тут же сунула руку ему под нос.  
\- Сколько пальцев ты видишь?  
\- Беэ-э-э, - ответил Гарри ее мантии и отключился.

Следующий раз он очнулся оттого, что кто-то пытался утопить его в проруби.  
\- Агррх, - прохрипел он, вырываясь из держащих его под ледяной водою рук. Он вынырнул на поверхность, задыхаясь и отплевываясь, и его тут же вывернуло на что-то, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся рукавом все той же несчастной мантии.  
\- Твою мать! – завопила Гермиона, отскакивая от ванны, и Гарри снова оказался под водой.

Следующее возвращение в реальность было куда более приятным. Гарри в тепле и сухости лежал на диване укрытый пледом, а рядом с ним на столике стояла чашка горячего бульона со специями и распространяла по комнате неземные ароматы. В желудке у Гарри тут же заурчало. Он попытался было сесть, но быстро отказался от этой затеи и плюхнулся обратно, с сожалением косясь на недоступную чашку. Решив, что без помощи ему не обойтись, Гарри произвел рекогносцировку единственным доступным ему сейчас способом – навострил уши. Из кухни доносились голоса.  
Гарри попробовал постонать. Голоса продолжали бубнить: очевидно, он стонал слишком тихо. Гарри сосредоточился и выдал стон погромче. Голоса на кухне тут же смолкли. Послышались шаги, и в комнате зажегся мягкий свет. Гарри на всякий случай зажмурился.  
\- Очнулся, паразит, - с удовольствием сказала Гермиона.  
\- А чего он стонет? – забеспокоилась Джинни. – Мы же, вроде, хорошо его вылечили.  
\- Супчику хочет, не ясно, что ли? – буркнула Гермиона. – Вставай, симулянт! - гаркнула она.  
\- Не могу, - просипел Гарри, не открывая глаз. – Мутит.  
\- Мутит его, - фыркнула Гермиона. – Чему там мутеть-то? Все уже снаружи, - и она демонстративно оттряхнула свою многострадальную мантию, на чью долю сегодня пришлось не меньше дюжины отчищающих заклятий.  
\- Да дай ты ему супу, - попросила Джинни. – Мучается же человек.  
\- Я к нему больше не подойду! – заявила Гермиона. – Корми его сама, если тебе мантии не жалко.  
\- Ладно, - несколько неуверенно согласилась Джинни и протиснулась мимо подруги к дивану. Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на бывшую жену взглядом раненого тюленя. Джинни поднесла к его губам чашку и помогла ему сделать несколько глотков.  
\- Уфф, - с облегчением вздохнул Гарри, вновь откидываясь на подушку. – Так гораздо лучше, - признался он. – И мутит уже меньше.  
\- Повезло тебе, Джинни, - ехидно согласилась Гермиона. – На твою мантию его не мутит. Вот что значит – жена!  
\- Просто ты, как верный друг, весь огонь приняла на себя, - засмеялась Джинни.  
\- Ну-ка, друг, открой-ка еще раз глазки, - попросила Гермиона.  
Гарри открыл.  
\- Мда-а, - протянула его подруга. – Точь-в-точь как у Вольдеморта-покойничка. А мы-то все удивлялись, отчего он такой злобный. Будешь злобным с такого-то похмелья. В зеркало пока лучше не смотрись, - практично посоветовала она, - заавадишь еще сам себя ненароком.  
Гарри страдальчески заморгал. Гермиона решительно отодвинула Джинни и уселась на край дивана.  
\- Ты мне вот что скажи, злыдень, - с обманчивой лаской в голосе попросила она, - ты чего это тут устроил, а? Мы третий день вокруг дома бегаем, понять не можем, что происходит. Камин заблокирован, окна-двери под заклятьем, да таким, что хрен взломаешь. Хорошо хоть чердачное окошко запереть не догадался, аврор чертов. Ты, Джин, кстати, молодец, держишь форму, - обернулась Гермиона к подруге. - Я бы туда не пролезла.  
\- Не прибедняйся, - сморщила нос Джинни, но было видно, что комплимент ей польстил. – Черт, - взглянула она на часы, - уже опаздываю. В общем, Гарри, я рада, что с тобой все в порядке, - Джинни поднялась. - Но больше нас так не пугай. Хотя нет худа без добра, - улыбнулась она. - Чувствую, после такой практики я сдам свой экзамен на «отлично».  
\- Иди, иди, - махнула рукой Гермиона. – А мы с Гарри тут побеседуем, - нехорошо прищурилась она.  
\- Джинни! Не бросай меня! – взмолился Гарри, опасливо косясь на Гермиону. Та ответила ему улыбкой дружелюбной акулы.  
\- Гермиона, прекрати, - укоризненно сказала ей Джинни. – Ему и так плохо.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - отмахнулась та. – Буду деликатна и ненавязчива. И заботлива как мать Тереза, не волнуйся, Джин. Помереть ему уж точно не дам. Иди на свой экзамен, а потом займись семьей. Я тут сама управлюсь.  
Джинни кивнула и шагнула в камин.

\- А теперь колись, - мрачно приказала Гермиона другу.  
\- Не могу, - так же мрачно отозвался Гарри.  
\- Не могу - не должен или не могу - стыдно? – уточнила Гермиона.  
\- Первое, - буркнул Гарри. – Хотя и второе тоже.  
\- Ты именно мне не можешь рассказать?  
Гарри кивнул и тут же охнул – висок словно пронзило раскаленной иглой.  
\- Выпей-ка еще бульончику, - вздохнула Гермиона и помогла ему немного подняться. Гарри трясущимися руками взял кружку и кое-как допил ее содержимое.  
\- А теперь зелье, - Гермиона поднесла к его губам маленький пузырек.  
При слове «зелье» Гарри мысленно застонал, но лекарство все же выпил. В голове тут же прояснилось. Хотя лучше бы не прояснялось, подумал Гарри. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. Особенно вообще.  
\- Так, значит это меня касается, - задумчиво произнесла Гермиона.  
\- Не напрямую, - поморщился Гарри.  
\- Тогда расскажи что можешь. Про «второе».  
Гарри отвел глаза.  
\- Ну давай, Гарри. Все равно ведь узнаем рано или поздно.  
\- Лучше поздно, - искренне ответил он.  
\- Гарри, не майся дурью, - устало попросила Гермиона. – Если ты не можешь рассказать об этом мне, кому ты вообще об этом можешь рассказать?  
\- А я и не собирался никому ничего рассказывать, - огрызнулся Гарри. – Это мое личное дело.  
\- Ага, а мы с Джинни тут так, пописать зашли, - фыркнула Гермиона. – Ты хоть знаешь, балда, сколько мы с тобой провозились? Знаешь, сколько тебе не хватало до смертельной дозы? Ты же пить не умеешь, идиот! – всхлипнула Гермиона, отворачиваясь, и до Гарри, наконец, дошло, насколько все это время она была напугана.  
\- Гермиона, - с раскаянием в голосе позвал он.  
\- Да пошел ты, - дернула плечом Гермиона.  
\- Гермиона, ну пожалуйста.  
\- Отстань, - уже менее злобно отозвалась она.  
\- Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простила? – взмолился Гарри.  
Гермиона хмыкнула.  
\- Ну вот так и знал, - вздохнул Гарри. – Ладно, шантажистка, твоя взяла.  
Гермиона тут же повернулась.  
\- Вот так бы и сразу, - довольно улыбнулась она.  
\- Рассказывать-то, в общем и нечего, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Просто я тут узнал про себя кое-что… неожиданное, - он покраснел. - Черт, я не знаю, как об этом говорить.  
\- Просто говори, - улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Ну, в общих чертах, - Гарри задумался. – Ну вот есть у тебя кто-нибудь из знакомых, с кем вы все время ругаетесь? Кто тебя раздражает так, что ты готова в горло ему вцепиться?  
\- А как же! – обрадовалась Гермиона. – Этот мудак от промышленности, так бы и загрызла гада. Ну до чего тупой ублюдок!  
\- Нет, нет, тупым ты его не считаешь! Наоборот, он один из самых умных людей, которых ты встречала.  
\- О, есть такой, - тут же закивала Гермиона. – Карьеру делает. Вроде и башка на месте, но до чего подхалимская рожа. Все выслужиться хочет, ко мне даже с цветами подкатывал, тьфу, - скривилась Гермиона. – Терпеть его не могу. Все добреньким прикидывается, а у самого глаза как у змеюки.  
– Нет, - замотал головою Гарри. – Ничего подобного. На начальство он плевать хотел, он же гордый как сто чертей. Аж уж добреньким его только глухой назовет.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - задумалась Гермиона. – Разве что мой младший лаборант. Ругаемся с ним постоянно. Умный парень, и задницу никому не лижет. Одна с ним проблема, - вздохнула она, - до того, подлец, огня боится, просто убить иногда хочется. Такой эксперимент мне запорол! Там всего-то и надо было…  
\- Мерлин, да он самый смелый человек на свете! - потерял терпение Гарри, не замечая, что его подруга после этих слов посмотрела на него очень уж внимательно. – Черт, неужели нет никого, кого бы ты еще и уважала?  
\- Есть, – кивнула Гермиона. – Профессор фон Штернберг. Считает, что женщине место на кухне. Мы с ним год переписывались, а потом он узнал, какого я полу. Его, говорят, чуть удар не хватил. Мы с ним как-то потом встретились на конференции. Как он на меня набросился! От доклада просто камня на камне не оставил. Был бы это мой доклад – я б со стыда сгорела, - хихикнула она. – Видел бы ты его лицо, когда ему сказали, что я просто заменяю докладчика. Я это воспоминание буду холить и лелеять до конца жизни! – Гермиона мечтательно закатила глаза. – Восхитительно твердолобый старикан. Так и охота иногда взять палку да врезать со всей дури по башке, - весело закончила она.  
\- Он не старикан! - возмутился Гарри.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него еще внимательнее.  
\- Ладно, неважно, - махнул он рукой. – Примерно представляешь.  
Гермиона медленно кивнула. В ее глазах зажегся веселый огонек.  
\- Короче, живешь ты, в ус не дуешь, а потом в какой-то момент вдруг понимаешь, что… чего это ты улыбаешься? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Да так, - Гермиона невинно пожала плечами и вдруг встала.  
\- Куда ты? – опешил Гарри.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - пояснила Гермиона, подтыкая ему одеяло. – А у меня еще куча дел.  
\- Но ты же…  
\- Мне достаточно того, что ты был готов, - прервала его Гермиона, старательно пряча улыбку. – Поговорим потом, когда тебе станет лучше. Главное – больше не пей, - посоветовала она.  
Гарри передернуло.  
\- Вот и ладненько, - кивнула Гермиона. Потом наклонилась и поцеловала Гарри в щеку. – Спи, алкоголик, - ласково сказала она.  
\- Гермиона, подожди, - ошеломленно попросил Гарри. – Я ведь еще хотел спросить…  
Но его подруга уже шагнула в камин и исчезла во вспышке пламени.  
\- …что бы ты сказала, если бы узнала, что я… - Гарри замолчал и обреченно махнул рукой.  
Словно повинуясь его жесту, угаснувшее было пламя вновь взметнулось.  
\- Я бы сказала «поздравляю», - донесся из камина голос Гермионы. – Определенно.  
И пламя в камине погасло.

 

**Глава 12**

С утра Гарри немного полегчало. И физически тоже. По крайней мере, он смог подняться и доставить свое бренное тело в душ. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Гарри скривился. До Вольдеморта ему, конечно, было далеко, но что-то общее в их облике сейчас явно прослеживалось, Гермиона была права. Красные глаза в сочетании с бледно-зеленой кожей действительно вызывали четкие ассоциации. Хотя в соревнованиях на самый мерзкий вид Гарри несомненно обошел бы покойного: в силу некоторых физиологических причин такой неопрятной щетины Темный Лорд не смог бы отрастить даже при всем желании. Однако бритье пока пришлось отложить.  
Гарри трясущимися руками кое-как почистил зубы и потащился на кухню, придерживаясь по дороге за стеночки. Готовить, к счастью, ему не пришлось – на плите стоял вчерашний супчик, и Гарри оставалось его только разогреть, что он и сделал. Когда с едой было покончено, Гарри вернулся в гостиную и снова плюхнулся на диван. Но не пролежав и пяти минут, опять поднялся. «Все-таки в похмелье есть свои преимущества, - мрачно думал он, тоскливым взглядом окидывая комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло отвлечь его от дум. - Когда тебе плохо настолько, что ты с трудом заставляешь себя дышать, дурацким мыслям в голову вход заказан: мозг и так еле справляется с самыми простейшими функциями».  
Тут он прервал свой мысленный монолог, так как обнаружил у двери стопку неразобранной почты и обрадовался ей, как родной. Положив стопку перед собой, он занялся детальным ее изучением. Прочитав от корки до корки три последних номера «Ежедневного Пророка», Гари принялся за рекламные издания. Их создатели могли бы собой гордиться – никогда еще их брошюры не пользовались такой популярностью даже у тех, кому когда-то не посчастливилось оказаться в общественной уборной без единого клочка бумаги. Гарри прочитал их все до единой, с интересом изучая новые модели пылесосов и пытаясь разобраться в системе скидок магазина фирменной косметики.  
Затем пришел черед личной корреспонденции. Таковой наличествовало немного – всего четыре экземпляра. Первым оказалось письмо от его издателя с просьбой ознакомиться с результатами работы корректора и дать свое согласие на указанные исправления. Листы с исправлениями прилагались. Гарри прочитал и их и со вздохом подписал каждый лист, впервые в жизни жалея, что самопишущее перо делает при работе так мало ошибок. Затем были два письма с приглашениями на благотворительные мероприятия, которые Гарри также просмотрел с интересом, хотя обычно выбрасывал их, не читая. Последнее письмо было от Гермионы. Судя по дате, она написала его два дня назад. Гарри вскрыл послание, хотя и предполагал, что его подруга просто пыталась посредством совы определить его местонахождение, когда он перестал отвечать на вызовы каминной сети.  
Однако содержимое письма его удивило. Очевидно, оно все-таки было послано до того, как Гарри попытался свести счеты с жизнью посредством запоя. «Гарри, - говорилось в нем, - нам срочно нужен труп. Займись этим».  
Гарри озадаченно нахмурился. Способности Гермионы вводить его в ступор были поистине разнообразны, но до криминала дело пока не доходило. И Гарри отправился к подруге за разъяснениями, втайне радуясь возможности еще на какое-то время отложить приступ самоедства.

Гермиона встретила его со всем радушием.  
\- Пришел? Отлично! – обрадовалась она и тут же потащила его к себе в логово. – Смотри! – и она с гордостью сунула другу под нос какой-то чертеж.  
\- Что это? – несколько ошеломленно спросил Гарри.  
\- Схема первого хроноворота с реверсивный ходом! – провозгласила Гермиона. – Видишь это устройство? Это своего рода диодный мост. При его включении полярность меняется, и хроноворот начинает работать в другую сторону.  
\- В какую другую сторону? – не понял Гарри.  
\- Да в будущее, тупица, - фыркнула Гермиона. – Главное, чтобы оно было, это будущее.  
\- Как это? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Известно как, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – Если я сейчас поменяю полярность и попытаюсь запустить хроноворот, я никуда не попаду. Будущего-то еще нет. А вот в прошлое – пожалуйста. И вот оттуда я уже смогу вернуться в свое настоящее, понимаешь?  
\- Кажется, да, - согласился Гарри. – А ты его уже испытывала? – с тревогой поинтересовался он.  
\- А как же? – улыбнулась Гермиона и тут же растворилась в воздухе.  
Гарри остался стоять посреди кабинета с разинутым ртом. Потом подошел к окну и на всякий случай выглянул наружу. Естественно, никакой Гермионы на улице не оказалось, да он этого, признаться, не особо и ожидал.  
\- Впечатляет? – раздался сзади насмешливый голос.  
Гарри подпрыгнул как ужаленный и резко обернулся. Гермиона стояла на том же самом месте и улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба. Судя по всему, она была необычайно довольна собой.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - только и смог выдавить из себя Гарри.  
\- А то! – горделиво задрала нос Гермиона.  
\- Только в следующий раз, пожалуйста, предупреждай. А то меня чуть удар не хватил.  
\- Извини, Гарри, - повинилась его подруга. – Дурацкая шутка, я понимаю. Просто я должна была это сделать. Иначе возник бы парадокс.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что пять минут назад я встретила в гостиной саму себя, - объяснила Гермиона. – И сообщила себе, что прыгнула на эти пять минут назад. А минуту назад я теми же словами объясняла это самой себе в прошлом. Так что видишь, я при всем желании не могла этого изменить. Иначе не знаю, что бы было. И, если честно, и не хочу знать. Наверняка ничего хорошего.  
У Гарри от этих объяснений голова пошла кругом.  
\- Ты не обидишься, если я не буду во все это вникать? – жалобно поинтересовался он. – Для меня все это слишком сложно.  
\- Да не вникай, - отмахнулась Гермиона. – Главное, запомни - в прошлом нельзя делать ничего, что может хоть как-то изменить настоящее. Иначе настоящее, в которое ты вернешься, может оказаться совсем другим.  
\- Давай ты мне просто будешь говорить, что делать и чего не делать, - попросил Гарри. – Когда мы окажемся в прошлом, я имею в виду, - быстро поправился он.  
\- Я бы с радостью, - вздохнула Гермиона, - вот только есть одна проблема, - она опять сунула схему Гарри под нос. – Посмотри сюда. Видишь?  
\- Вижу, - глубокомысленно кивнул Гарри.  
\- И что видишь?  
\- Цифры, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
\- Понятно, - фыркнула Гермиона. – В общем, в двух словах. У каждого хроноворота есть свой предел. Этот рассчитан на 120 лет, плюс-минус погрешность. Это – максимум, на который с его помощью один волшебник средней тяжести может отправиться в прошлое. Если же в прошлое отправляются два волшебника, то они попадут только на 60 лет назад. Трое – на 30. В такой вот прогрессии. Улавливаешь мысль?  
\- Пока да, - осторожно согласился Гарри.  
\- Ну так вот, - продолжила его подруга. – Поскольку этот хроноворот работает на реверс, этот лимит сокращается еще вдвое. Туда и обратно, понимаешь?  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать… - испуганно догадался Гарри.  
\- Я не вписываюсь, - грустно подтвердила Гермиона. – Десяти лет не хватает. Извини, Гарри, но в прошлое тебе придется отправляться без меня.  
\- Подожди, - нахмурился Гарри. – Как не хватает? Наоборот, десять лет остается. Двое туда, трое обратно…  
\- Побочный эффект, - объяснила Гермиона. – Реверс срабатывает только тогда, когда в будущее возвращается масса не больше, чем до этого отправилась в прошлое. Если перегрузишься – не дотянешь. Если я пойду с тобой, то мне придется либо остаться в прошлом вместо Снейпа, либо мы все вместе застрянем где-нибудь на полдороге в настоящее.  
\- Но КТО когда тогда останется в прошлом вместо Снейпа? - ошеломленно спросил Гарри.  
\- Труп, - развела руками Гермиона. – Вместо Снейпа ты оставишь там труп. Какой-нибудь… ммм… бесхозный. Бывают же такие.  
\- А я-то голову ломаю, зачем тебе труп понадобился, - с облегчением вздохнул Гарри.  
\- Но я же не думала, что ты решишь, что этим трупом должен быть ты, - засмеялась Гермиона, намекая на его недавние алкогольные подвиги.  
Гарри тоже фыркнул, но тут же помрачнел, вспомнив о причине этих подвигов. Гермиона чутко уловила перемену в его настроении и предложила спуститься на кухню попить кофейку.

\- Да не расстраивайся ты так, - подбодрила она друга, когда они уселись с кружками за стол. – Ничего ужасного ведь с тобой не случилось. Ты же ничего от этого не теряешь, наоборот.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - краснея, отозвался Гарри.  
\- Зато я понимаю, - отпарировала Гермиона. – Ладно, Гарри, охота тебе шифроваться – шифруйся. Только мне лапшу на уши не вешай. Все дело в Снейпе, так ведь?  
У Гарри заполыхали уши.  
\- Вижу, что так, - удовлетворенно кивнула Гермиона.  
Гарри изо всех сил прятал глаза.  
\- Я не понимаю, чего ты переживаешь, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – Ну, нравится тебе Снейп. Ну и что такого?  
\- Как что? – вытаращился на нее Гарри. – Он же… он… ну… Снейп, - только и смог сказать он.  
\- Да ну? – знакомым жестом подняла одну бровь Гермиона.  
\- Не делай так! – возмутился Гарри.  
\- А что? – осклабилась его подруга. – Отличный жест. Студенты шарахаются.  
\- Просто… не делай.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - фыркнула Гермиона. – Не нервничай. Хочешь злиться - злись. Хотя лично я бы на твоем месте радовалась.  
\- Чему тут радоваться? - уныло вопросил Гарри. – Все это просто ужасно.  
\- Как чему? – удивилась Гермиона. – Очнись, Гарри. Посмотри на себя!  
\- А что со мной не так?  
\- В том-то и дело, что все так. Именно так, как надо. Ты же до этого жил как в болоте! Все эти двадцать лет был таким правильным, что мне иногда хотелось тебя потрясти. Крикнуть в ухо: «Ау! Где мой друг Гарри Поттер? Тот, у которого шило в заднице?»  
\- Шило в заднице теперь у тебя, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Перешло по наследству, - фыркнула Гермиона. – В порядке компенсации. Очень, знаешь ли, трудно оставаться правильным, когда постоянно смотришь на отражение не самых лучших своих привычек в исполнении лучшего друга. Ты был таким положительным, Гарри. Таким примерным. Таким… таким… добропорядочным, - последнее слово она практически выплюнула. – Ты сам-то помнишь, когда в последний раз делал что-то неправильное?  
\- Три дня назад, - мрачно отозвался Гарри.  
\- Ага! – обрадовалась Гермиона. – Об этом и речь. Ты можешь отрицать это сколько угодно, но я же вижу, что происходит. Ты думаешь, я тут вкалываю днями и ночами только потому, что мне приспичило пообщаться с давно усопшим гением? Да ничего подобного! Просто после того, как ты понял, что у меня на уме, ты снова стал собой. Ты снова живешь, Гарри, ты делаешь глупости. У тебя глаза горят. Я тебя таким со школы не видела, честное слово. Ты же был какой-то бледной тенью самого себя, будто часть тебя умерла в той войне. И теперь я понимаю, почему она умерла, точнее, с кем. Так что не смей говорить мне, что все это ужасно, Гарри Поттер, «Мальчик-который-ожил». Ты просто болван, к тому же неблагодарный. Кому еще в этой жизни выпадал подобный шанс? У тебя есть возможность вернуться на двадцать лет в прошлое и спасти жизнь человеку, который делал живым и тебя, и я сейчас говорю вовсе не о тех бесчисленных случаях, когда он просто помогал тебе выжить. Да любой на твоем месте отдал бы за эту возможность правую руку, и посчитал бы, что с него мало взяли. С тобой случилось чудо, идиот, а ты сидишь тут и ноешь, какой ты несчастный.  
Гарри сидел в полном остолбенении. Ему даже в голову не приходило посмотреть на ситуацию с такой точки зрения. И хотя все в нем сопротивлялось этой мысли, он не мог не признать, что его подруга права. Он и правда в последнее время чувствовал себя совсем по-другому. Таких ярких ощущений он не переживал уже давным-давно. Жизнь вокруг вдруг забила ключом и заиграла яркими красками. Все эти годы он словно спал, а теперь вот проснулся. И разбудил его... Снейп. Причем умудрился сделать это, теоретически оставаясь мертвым. Практически же…  
И тут Гарри испугался до дрожи в коленках. И испугался как раз того, чего до этого желал всей душой - что старая миссис Спиннер действительно ошиблась, и человек, которого она видела, вовсе не был Снейпом, и значит, нет гарантии, что им удастся его спасти. И осознав причины своего страха, Гарри больше не смог перед собой притворяться. Он действительно ЛЮБИЛ Снейпа - если это определение можно было применить к тому клубку эмоций, которые он испытывал сейчас по отношению к этому человеку. Гарри казалось, что слово «любовь» совершенно сюда не подходит: разве ты любишь воздух, которым дышишь? Любил Гарри детей, друзей, давно умерших родителей. Любил свою сову, свой дом, любил летать. Снейпа он не любил. Ничего похожего. Он просто без него не жил. Вот только чтобы осознать это, ему потребовалось без малого двадцать лет.  
Гарри осторожно отставил кружку с кофе и поднялся. Гермиона протестующе нахмурилась, неверно истолковав его порыв. Но Гарри вовсе не собирался убегать. Он обогнул стол и, наклонившись, крепко поцеловал подругу в щеку. Гермиона неверяще на него уставилась.  
\- Гарри, ты… не может быть! – она открыла рот.  
\- Поговорим потом, - улыбнулся Гарри. – А теперь мне срочно надо бежать.  
\- Куда? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.  
\- В морг, - весело отозвался Гарри и рассмеялся, увидев, как радостно вспыхнули ее глаза.

 

**Глава 13**

\- Ты уверена, что все получиться? – примерно в пятнадцатый раз поинтересовался Гарри, слоняясь по кабинету, пока Гермиона в последний раз проверяла на компьютере свои расчеты.  
\- Мерлин, - закатила она глаза. – Если ты еще раз об этом спросишь, я тебя прокляну. Проверь лучше снаряжение.  
\- Я уже проверил, - отозвался Гарри.  
\- Да? – подняла бровь Гермиона. – Ну-ка, давай по списку: антидот взял?  
Гарри похлопал себя по карману, где в специальном футляре лежал шприц с универсальным антидотом.  
\- Напалм?  
Гарри похлопал себя по другому карману. Магический напалм ему пришлось покупать на черном рынке, хлебнув оборотного зелья: к легальной продаже такие вещи были запрещены.  
\- Бытовуху?  
Гарри достал из под полы старый гермионин кошелек, куда она на всякий случай напихала кучу всякого барахла, начиная от туалетной бумаги и заканчивая мешком с провизией на первое время.  
\- Мантию?  
Гарри кивнул на спинку стула, где висела его мантия-невидимка.  
\- Хроноворот сама надену… - пробормотала Гермиона. - Заклятья помнишь? – на всякий случай уточнила она.  
В ответ Гарри скороговоркой выдал набор кровоостанавливающих и заживляющих заклятий. – Могла бы не спрашивать, - укоризненно добавил он. - Мы их еще на первом курсе задолбили.  
\- Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, - усмехнулась Гермиона и тут же нахмурилась. - Так-так-так.  
\- Что? – заозирался Гарри.  
\- А чем ты заклятья накладывать будешь, балда?  
\- Черт, - Гарри похлопал себя по карманам. – Ну надо же!  
\- Нервы, нервы, - ласково пропела Гермиона, призывая его палочку с кухни, где они до этого пили чай. – Главное, труп не забудь, - вздохнула она.  
Подходящий труп Гарри позаимствовал в морге тюремной больницы, решив, что раз уж им приходится заниматься осквернением могил, пусть это будут могилы преступников, от которых отказались даже родственники. Тюремному персоналу он внушил, что тело благополучно предали земле. Теперь гроб с покойничком под заклинанием статиса оживлял интерьер в углу кабинета, заставляя Гермиону брезгливо морщиться каждый раз, когда она натыкалась на него взглядом.  
\- Ты уверена, что разница масс не будет критической? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
Труп он подбирал по росту и общему телосложению. О весе думать уже не приходилось: они понятия не имели, сколько весил Снейп. Гермиона попыталась поднять медицинские архивы Хогвартса, но карточки Снейпа там уже не было: колдомедик, пришедший на смену мадам Помфри не видел смысла хранить карточки давно умерших людей. Так что тут им пришлось полагаться на удачу.  
\- Несколько килограмм погоды не сделают, - отмахнулась Гермиона. – В любом случае вас не добросит совсем немного, в пределах двух недель. Помни: главное – не высовывайтесь. Забейтесь куда-нибудь подальше и не отсвечивайте. Нельзя, чтобы ты случайно встретил самого себя. Ты же не встречался с собой в последнее время? – совершенно серьезно уточнила она, хотя со стороны этот вопрос звучал совершенно дико: такие вопросы задают, наверное, только страдающим раздвоением личности пациентам психиатрических клиник.  
Гарри так же серьезно покачал головой.  
\- И не забудь! - подняла палец Гермиона, - Подпольщики должны хорошо питаться. Это помогает сохранить хороший психологический климат в коллективе, - важно добавила она, косясь на друга одним глазом. - Корми Снейпа получше, Гарри, тогда, возможно, он тебя и не съест. Хотя, судя по твоим трясущимся коленкам, такой исход представляется тебе вполне вероятным.  
Гарри жалко улыбнулся, понимая, что подруга старается его подбодрить.  
\- Я ужасно нервничаю, Гермиона, - признался он.  
\- Я вижу, - вздохнула она. – Но ты же возьмешь себя в руки? Ты же аврор, вас учили настраиваться перед операциями.  
\- Постараюсь, - пообещал Гарри. – Хотя обычно участие заинтересованных лиц в таких делах не приветствуется: могут напортачить. Только я боюсь совсем не этого. Я… эээ… Что я ему скажу? – жалобно выпалил он. - А главное, что скажет он? Он же всегда меня ненавидел.  
\- Ага, ненавидел тут один такой, - пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не думаю, что будут проблемы, - терпеливо объяснила она. – Ты же его спасешь. Врядли он будет тебя за это ругать.  
\- А то ты его не знаешь! – живо откликнулся Гарри. – Еще как будет, зуб даю.  
\- Гарри, поверь мне, человеку с порванным горлом меньше всего захочется издавать поначалу какие-то звуки, - убедительно сказала она. – Пока там все не заживет, он будет молчать как рыба об лед. Несколько дней я тебе гарантирую.  
\- Точно! – обрадовался Гарри. – Я об этом не подумал. Но все-таки… что я ему скажу? – повторил он.  
\- Ну, для начала расскажешь ему обо всем, что он за эти двадцать лет пропустил, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – А дальше по обстановке. Только не гони лошадей, - предупредила она. – Дай человеку сначала в себя прийти.  
\- Ты же знаешь, какой я «деликатный», - вздохнул Гарри. – Наверняка ляпну что-нибудь такое, от чего он тут же скопытится обратно. «Знаете, профессор, я тут понял, что мне без вас как-то херовато. Не будете ли вы любезны посвятить мне остаток жизни?»  
\- Не скопытится, - засмеялась Гермиона. - Наверняка он видал в своей жизни вещи и пострашнее, чем влюбленный Гарри Поттер. К тому же вовсе не обязательно что-то вообще ему говорить.  
Гарри, как обычно, понял все неправильно.  
\- Ты права, - согласился он. – Ничего я ему не скажу. Главное, что он будет в порядке. Мне этого вполне достаточно.  
Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри как на безнадежного, но любимого идиота.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно, - решительно кивнул Гарри. – Мне не важно, где и с кем он будет жить. Главное – чтоб он жил.  
Гермиона бросила взгляд на часы и благоразумно не стала возражать: до времени «Х» оставалось всего пятнадцать минут.  
\- Встань-ка еще раз на весы, - озабоченно попросила она.  
Гарри послушался.  
\- Все точно, - кивнула Гермиона, оглядываясь на гроб.  
\- Только не заставляй меня еще раз его взвешивать этого парня! – испугался он. – У меня уже скоро руки отвалятся, он тяжелый, как я не знаю кто!  
\- Ладно, - махнула рукой Гермиона. – Врядли он закусил, пока нас тут не было.  
\- Жаль, что его нельзя уменьшить, - вздохнул Гарри.  
\- Вес, Гарри, - напомнила Гермиона.  
\- Все равно ведь не дотянем, - пожал плечами тот. – К чему такая скрупулезность?  
\- К тому, что чем меньше времени ты проведешь в прошлом, тем меньше шансов, что ты сможешь как-то на него повлиять, - лекторским тоном объяснила Гермиона. – А такая скрупулезность позволит мне закинуть тебя точно в нужный момент. Во избежание.  
\- А было бы здорово там прогуляться, - мечтательно улыбнулся Гарри. – Посмотреть на…  
\- Даже и думать забудь! – отчеканила Гермиона. – Ты представляешь, чем может кончиться подобная прогулка?  
\- Я бы просто посмотрел, - защищался Гарри. – Я не стал бы ни во что вмешиваться.  
\- Гарри, - мягко сказал Гермиона, положив руки ему на плечи. – Посмотри на меня.  
Гарри поднял голову.  
\- Я же знаю тебя чертову кучу лет, - глядя другу в глаза, проговорила она. – Ты не сможешь просто стоять там и смотреть, как убивают твоих друзей. Ты не выдержишь, Гарри. Никто из нас бы этого не выдержал. Ты думаешь, я не хотела бы всех их спасти? Вернуть Тедди родителей? Не дать погибнуть Фреду? Господи, да я бы лепешку расшиблась, лишь бы вытащить их оттуда. Но это невозможно, понимаешь? Их тела видели десятки людей. И дело не только в этом. Если ты выдернешь того же Фреда из-под проклятия, это проклятие может достаться кому-то другому. Кому-то, кто сейчас жив. И если это случится, умрет не только он. Умрут и его дети. Ты готов убить ради Фреда чьих-то детей, Гарри? Ты думаешь, он хотел бы этого?  
Гарри медленно покачал головой.  
\- Поэтому послушай меня и аппарируй сразу в Визжащую Хижину, - попросила Гермиона. - Не высовывайся. Не пытайся остановить Вольдеморта. Не оставайся там больше, чем требуется. Не делай ничего, что могло бы повлиять на настоящее. Ты понял меня, Гарри?  
Гарри грустно кивнул.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулась Гермиона. Она потрепала друга по плечу и снова взглянула на часы.  
\- Пять минут, - сообщила она, – Надевай мантию.  
Гарри накинул мантию, оставив снаружи только голову.  
\- Труп.  
Гарри призвал из гроба пластиковый мешок с телом.  
\- Как ты думаешь, он не обидится, если я на него сяду? – поинтересовался он с циничностью бывалого аврора.  
\- Садись, - фыркнула Гермиона. – Он возражать не будет.  
Гарри уложил труп на пол и аккуратно уселся сверху. Гермиона подошла к его парящей в воздухе голове и надела другу на шею цепочку хроноворота.  
\- Помнишь, как включать?  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Покажи.  
Гарри показал.  
\- Где реверс?  
Гарри ткнул в кнопку, включающую диодный мост.  
\- Умница, - похвалила его Гермиона. – Давай-ка повторим все еще раз, - попросила она.  
Гарри поморщился. Это «еще раз» было пятым за три дня.  
\- Включаю хроноворот, - заученно начал он. – Оказываюсь в прошлом. Уменьшаю труп. Аппарирую в Визжащую хижину.  
\- Накладываю на себя маскирующие чары и очищаю сознание, - перебила его Гермиона.  
\- Накладываю на себя маскирующие чары и очищаю сознание, - покорно повторил Гарри. – Аппарирую в Визжащую хижину. Прячусь в уголочке. Жду, пока Вольдеморт не уйдет. Позволяю Снейпу слить мне воспоминания. Накладываю на него заклятье статиса. Накладываю на нас Обливиэйт. Оставляю на полу труп. Поджигаю Хижину. Беру Снейпа подмышку и аппарирую в Галифакс. Включаю хроноворот на реверс. Вламываюсь в дом. Снимаю статис. Вкалываю антидот и заживляю раны.  
\- Дальше, - велела Гермиона.  
\- Дальше мы сидим тихо как мышки и не высовываемся, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Я варю Снейпу кашки, а он пытается убить меня взглядом.  
\- Не смеши, - хихикнула Гермиона. – Потом?  
\- Потом Снейп высовывается один раз: накладывает на дом заклятье и отправляет Люциусу письмо. И попадается на глаза соседке, - добавил он.  
\- Это важно, - согласилась Гермиона.  
\- Ну а потом мы спокойно доживаем до моего отправления в прошлое и вылезаем из подполья, - закончил Гарри. - Ты и соскучиться по мне не успеешь. Для тебя-то всего пара минут пройдет.  
\- Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, - сплюнула Гермиона. – Черт, время! – спохватилась она, глядя на часы. До старта оставалась минута. – Гарри, - посмотрела она на друга отчаянными глазами. – А вдруг…  
\- Никаких «вдруг», - прервал ее Гарри. – Все будет отлично, и ты сама это знаешь. Отойди подальше.  
Гермиона отошла в угол.  
\- Держи своего дружка покрепче, - посоветовала она.  
Гарри вцепился в мешок.  
\- Полминуты, - звенящим от волнения голосом сообщила Гермиона. – Мантия! – спохватилась она.  
Гарри накинул капюшон на голову.  
\- Считай, - велел он.  
\- Девять… восемь… семь…, - начала его подруга обратный отсчет.  
Гарри положил палец на нужную кнопку.  
\- Четыре… три… два… один… Давай!!! – завопила Гермиона.  
Гарри нажал на кнопку, и мир вокруг него завертелся колесом.

 

**Глава 14**

Когда безумная карусель прекратилась, Гарри обнаружил себя лежащим на полу в обнимку с трупом. Он сел и быстро огляделся. Комната изменилась. Вместо книжных шкафов и заваленного бумагами стола в ней теперь высились штабеля полок, заставленных стеклянными банками. Чего-то в этом роде Гарри ожидал: Гермиона говорила, что прежние хозяева использовали эту комнату в качестве кладовки.  
Гарри прислушался. В доме было тихо. Он быстро очистил сознание и наложил на себя маскирующие чары. Уменьшив труп, он сунул его в карман и взглянул на часы. Если они все правильно рассчитали, у него оставалось еще несколько минут до того момента, как Вольдеморт должен был покинуть Визжащую Хижину. Гарри достал из кармана палочку и аппарировал.  
Он оказался в темном коридоре. Справа он него находилась дверь в комнату, которая раньше так часто снилась ему в кошмарах. Из-под двери пробивалась полоска света.  
Гарри прижался к стене и заморгал, привыкая к темноте. За стеной бубнили голоса. Гарри вздрогнул, узнав голос Вольдеморта, и его рука сама собой потянулась к шраму на лбу. Стиснув зубы, он опустил руку. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался выровнять дыхание. Получалось не очень.  
И в этот момент в комнате раздался крик.  
Когда он стих, Гарри дрожал, распластавшись у стены. Он был мокрый как мышь. Привкус крови на губах немного привел его в чувство. Гарри посмотрел на свою руку. Как и двадцать лет назад, он искусал себе в кровь костяшки пальцев, но теперь он сделал это не от ужаса: он только что на своей шкуре осознал то, о чем недавно говорил Гермионе по поводу участия в спасательных операциях заинтересованных лиц. Крик отозвался в нем болью и яростью, слепящей глаза и туманящей разум. Он с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы ворваться в комнату и вцепиться Вольдеморту в горло зубами, и лишь многолетняя аврорская выучка позволила ему остаться на месте. Выучка и понимание того, что он здесь затем, чтобы предотвратить эту смерть. Гарри заставил себя дышать ровно и еще раз очистил сознание. Он почти не вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась, и мимо него прошествовал тот, кого он убил почти двадцать лет назад. Нагини в защитном поле летела за хозяином как чудовищная пародия на гигантский воздушный шарик, и эта нелепая мысль помогла Гарри окончательно прийти в себя.  
Снаружи раздался хлопок аппарации, послуживший для Гарри сигналом. Он осторожно отрыл дверь и шагнул в комнату как раз в тот самый момент, когда ящик, загораживающий тоннель, поднялся в воздух, открывая проход.  
Гарри как во сне смотрел на самого себя, склонившегося над распростертым на полу телом.  
\- Собери… - услышал он голос, который так долго преследовал его во сне, и который он с таким успехом забывал каждое утро.  
Воспоминания потекли в созданный Гермионой флакон, а Гарри все стоял, не в силах пошевелиться.  
\- Взгляни… на… меня… - прошептал Снейп, и в этот момент Гарри словно очнулся.  
Одно за другим, три ошеломляющих заклятья с быстротой молнии сорвались с конца его палочки. Гарри прыгнул вперед и схватил самого себя за шкирку раньше, чем его бесчувственное тело успело свалиться прямо на Снейпа. Он отбросил свое тело в сторону и упал перед Снейпом на колени, срывая с головы капюшон.  
Зеленые глаза встретились с черными, повторяя кошмар двадцатилетней давности, но в этот раз мгновение спустя в черные глаза расширились в изумленном узнавании, и в тот же момент Гарри выкрикнул заклятие статиса.  
\- Успел, - выдохнул он, обессилено опускаясь на пол. Руки тряслись. Гарри смахнул со лба заливающий глаза пот. Он достал из кармана уменьшенный труп, вернул ему прежние размеры и вытряхнул тело из мешка.  
Гермиона постаралась на славу. Для этого ей потребовалось всего лишь немного грима, фальшивый нос и пинта-другая кетчупа. Если особо не приглядываться, их покойничек вполне сошел бы за Снейпа даже при дневном освещении, а уж в этом полумраке сходство было просто поразительным. Гарри отлевитировал оригинал за стол, чтобы его не было видно, а труп положил на его место. Он оглянулся на лежащие на полу тела своих друзей и накинул капюшон на голову.  
\- Салаги, - фыркнул он, поднимая палочку. – Эннервейт. Обливиэйт, - направил он палочку на неподвижное тело Гермионы. Потом проделал то же самое с Роном и с самим собой.  
\- Снейп умер, - внушил он им. – Больше ничего не случилось.  
Троица синхронно кивнула.  
\- Флакон подними, - буркнул Гарри самому себе. Ему ужасно хотелось дать себе хорошего пинка.  
Его более молодая версия послушно опустилась на колени перед телом покойного и нашарила на полу флакон. И как раз в этот момент сработало заклятье.  
Гарри отошел к стене, наблюдая, как он подпрыгивает, услышав голос Вольдеморта, как меняется его лицо, когда он слушает то, что этот голос говорит, как его друзья яростно мотают головами, отговаривая его выходить и как, наконец, он последним исчезает в тоннеле, бросив прощальный взгляд на лежащее на полу тело.  
Теперь ему оставалась только поджечь хижину. Гарри достал из кармана емкость с магическим напалмом и установил таймер на пять минут. Потом аккуратно поставил емкость рядом с трупом и отодвинул в сторону стол.  
\- Простите, профессор, - извинился Гарри. – Но я не хочу вас потерять, - и с этими словами он уселся прямо на Снейпа, что, впрочем, тому никак не могло повредить. Заклинание статиса делало с человеком примерно то же самое, что и взгляд василиска, только снималось оно стандартно и держалось недолго - всего несколько часов. Этого времени обычно хватало, чтобы довезти больного до реанимации, так что использовался статис в основном колдомедиками (и иногда еще мамашами, доведенными детьми до белого каления).  
Через мгновение они уже были в Галифаксе. Садик миссис Спиннер, который Гарри посчитал отличным местом, чтобы вернуться в свое время, был ничуть не менее заросшим, чем он должен был стать в будущем. На это, собственно, и делался расчет: трудно было упрятать под мантией двоих взрослых мужчин, тем более, что один из них не мог самостоятельно передвигаться.  
Гарри заботливо уложил профессора на заросшую люпинами клумбу. Клумба эта за двадцать лет ничуть не изменила своего местоположения, а значит, можно было не опасаться того, что при возвращении они со Снейпом воткнутся в какое-нибудь дерево.  
\- Ну, с богом, - выдохнул Гарри. Он поменял полярность и включил хроноворот на реверс, вцепившись в Снейпа руками и ногами.  
На сей раз Гарри догадался зажмуриться, поэтому когда все закончилось, голова у него почти не кружилась. Он открыл глаза и огляделся. Стояла прекрасная летняя ночь. В траве стрекотали кузнечики, а воздух был напоен ароматом цветов. Август в этом году выдался жарким.  
\- Вы не против еще немного тут полежать? – шепотом осведомился Гарри у неподвижного тела Снейпа. Тот, как и следовало ожидать, промолчал.  
\- Я быстро, - пообещал Гарри, поднимаясь.  
Он крадучись прошел мимо темного домика миссис Спиннер и вышел на улицу, аккуратно прикрыв за собой калитку. В этот раз блуждать по улице ему не пришлось: нужный ему дом обнаружился буквально через дорогу. Гарри проверил дом на охраняющие заклятья и досадливо поморщился: последний раз заклятья обновлялись как минимум три года назад. К счастью, отпугивающая завеса еще работала, иначе пустой дом давно облюбовали бы бродячие собаки и местные бомжи.  
Гарри снял с двери остатки запирающего заклятья и потянул за ручку. Дверь открылась с протяжным скрипом. Гарри испуганно оглянулся, но улица, как и прежде, была пуста. Он еще немного подождал и вошел в дом.  
\- Люмос, - шепнул он. На конце палочки послушно засветился мягкий огонек. Гарри поднял палочку над головой и прищурился, привыкая к свету.  
Дом был совсем запущен. С обветшалых стен свисали обрывки старых обоев, потолок радовал глаз черными засохшими потеками и широкими трещинами. Доски пола кое-где выгнулись горбом, а в других местах прогнили или торчали в разные стороны. Очевидно, крыша в доме протекала. Гарри огляделся. Справа от него находился вход в небольшую гостиную. Вся мебель в ней была сдвинута в угол и прикрыта какими-то тряпками. Ставни на окнах были заколочены, и в одной раме не хватало стекла. Его осколки, отражая свет, поблескивали на полу из-под слоя пыли.  
Гарри вздохнул. Принести сюда умирающего было явно не лучшей идеей, но выбора у него не было. Он еще раз огляделся и шагнул к лестнице, ведущей к спальням.  
Наверху дела обстояли немногим лучше. Единственная комната, в которой можно было жить не опасаясь, что на голову тебе рухнет кусок штукатурки, была небольшая спальня в самом конце коридора. Когда Гарри вошел туда, он испытал острое чувство déjà vu, настолько она походила на комнату, в которой он в детстве жил у Дарслей. Как и там, из мебели здесь были лишь стол, кровать и встроенный в стену шкаф. Излишества тут явно не поощрялись. Гарри потянул на себя дверцу шкафа. Шкаф был пуст, как и ящики стола. В комнате не было ни малейших признаков предыдущего жильца. Тем не менее Гарри готов был поклясться, что эта комната принадлежала Снейпу. Он просто это чувствовал.  
Гарри еще раз вздохнул и решительно распахнул окно. Он избавился от пыли, наложил на постель несколько отчищающих заклятий и заново ее перестелил, воспользовавшись гермиониным кошельком. Потом убедился, что на улице по-прежнему никого нет, и, призвав Снейпа с клумбы, уложил его на кровать.  
\- Ну, профессор, - хриплым от волнения голосом сказал он, - не подкачайте.  
Он приготовил коробку со шприцом и снял заклятие статиса. Снейп тут же захрипел, хватаясь за горло.  
\- Руки! – гаркнул Гарри, с силой отводя его руки в сторону. Он скороговоркой выкрикнул кровоостанавливающее заклятье, затем заживляющее, и выпустил шприц. Тот стрелой вылетел из коробки и тут же впился Снейпу в вену прямо сквозь рукав. Снейп затрясся и выгнулся дугой. Гарри вцепился в его плечи, удерживая мужчину на постели, и продолжал держать до тех пор, пока тот не обмяк.  
Гарри осторожно отстранился. Профессор лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Гарри проверил его пульс. Сердце билось. Гарри сполз на пол и уткнулся лбом в колени. Он сделал все, что мог. Теперь все зависело только от самого Снейпа.

 

**Глава 15**

Гарри продрал глаза. По ним тут же ударило солнце. Гарри быстро зажмурился. Он недовольно замычал и попытался перевернуться на другой бок. Затекшее тело слушалось плохо. Гарри поморщился, не понимая, что за чертовщина творится с его матрасом, и отчего это он сделался вдруг таким жестким. Он зашарил вокруг себя в поисках подушки, но никакой подушки не обнаружил, зато обнаружил шершавую деревянную поверхность, которая тут же одарила его ищущую руку парочкой заноз. Гарри отдернул руку и сунул пальцы в рот. Тут он окончательно проснулся и рывком сел на полу.  
\- Черт! – Гарри схватился за голову и в панике метнулся к кровати. Ругая себя последними словами, он трясущимися руками попытался нащупать у Снейпа пульс. Удалось ему это лишь с третьей попытки: трогать пострадавшую профессорскую шею он опасался, а искать пульс на руке как-то не привык. Гарри с облегчением перевел дух и посмотрел на капельницу. Видно было плохо – он забыл надеть очки. Гарри чертыхнулся и исправил эту оплошность. Емкость с кровезаменителем была пуста, и теперь капельница сама переключилась на подачу физраствора: «умный реанимнабор», который Гермиона выпросила у знакомых колдомедиков, практически не требовал человеческого вмешательства, самостоятельно ставя уколы, меняя дозировку вводимых лекарств и осуществляя другие столь же необходимые организму функции. Судя по тому, что емкость с физраствором была пуста только наполовину, спал Гарри совсем недолго.  
Гарри вытер пот со лба. Потом перевел взгляд на Снейпа и поперхнулся. Выглядел тот просто ужасно. Кровь, которую Гарри, сраженный внезапным приступом сонливости, накануне не успел удалить, запеклась в коросту, превратив лицо профессора в кошмарную маску, которой позавидовали бы все черти преисподней.  
Гарри поднял с пола палочку и наложил на Снейпа пару отчищающих заклятий. Стало гораздо лучше. Теперь профессор больше походил на нормального человека, если, конечно, можно назвать нормальным человека с таким цветом лица, что на его фоне кажется румяной даже подушка.  
Гарри подумал еще немного и стащил со Снейпа ботинки. Ночью он до этого как-то не додумался. Потом он протянул руку к застежкам профессорской мантии и в нерешительности замер. Сама мысль о том, чтобы снять со Снейпа одежду, отдавала каким-то кощунством.  
«К тому же, будь я проклят, если он не выберет именно этот момент, чтобы очнуться», - подумал Гарри. Подобная мысль могла показаться глупой кому угодно, но только не выпускнику Хогвартса двадцатилетней давности. Снейп славился своим умением подловить момент. Гарри не знал никого, чье чувство своевременности было бы столь же жестоко элегантно.  
Гарри медленно опустил руку. К явлению Снейпа, как говорится, compos mentis он пока еще не был готов. И не был уверен, что когда-нибудь будет. И, если уж быть совсем честным, боялся этого до чертиков. Когда он говорил Гермионе, что понятия не имеет, что ему дальше делать со Снейпом, он не лукавил. Просто тогда эта проблема не стояла так остро: у них и без того было полно причин для беспокойства, и представлять себе в деталях, что случится потом, у Гарри попросту не было времени. Теперь же голова у него шла кругом – с одной стороны он делал все для того, чтобы Снейп поскорее пришел в себя, с другой же малодушно желал, чтобы это случилось как можно позже. Пока что профессор находился в искусственной коме – адреналин в крови разрушал антидот, поэтому в вакцину добавлялись специальные препараты, призванные удерживать больного в этом состоянии, - но уже скоро должен был очнуться.  
Гарри задумчиво огляделся. При свете дня комната выглядела еще более убого. Делать Гарри было пока нечего, и он решил заняться уборкой. Он еще раз проверил, все ли в порядке с профессором, и отправился наводить порядок.  
Перво-наперво он наложил на дом все известные ему охранные заклятья. Не то, чтобы он боялся, что к ним пожалуют гости, но подстраховаться все же стоило. Потом он прошелся по комнатам, планомерно уничтожая грязь и накладывая Репаро на все, что подлежало восстановлению. Время от времени он наведывался наверх посмотреть, не очнулся ли Снейп, а заодно натащил в спальню всяких необходимых в хозяйстве вещей типа стульев, занавесок и потрепанного коврика, на случай, если он снова отрубится, не успев доползти до трансфигурированной из стульев кушетки.  
К вечеру дом уже больше походил на человеческое жилище. Обои, конечно, кое-где следовало переклеить, но в целом вид был довольно приличный. У дома. А вот Гарри, пытаясь починить водопровод, извозюкался по самое не хочу. Но воду он добыл, чему был несказанно рад: отчищающие заклятья убирали грязь, но не давали ощущения свежести.  
Гарри выполз из-под ванной и с тоской посмотрел на свои руки. Руки были в солидоле: палочкой под ванной особо не помашешь, поэтому последнюю трубу ему пришлось менять вручную. Гарри огляделся в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки, чтобы взять ею палочку (на нее-то заклятье хрен наложишь), но в этой ванной не было даже старого полотенца. Мантию он снял еще на кухне, стаскивать с себя футболку солидольными руками ему как-то не хотелось, поэтому он, не мудрствуя лукаво, взял палочку в зубы и потащился в комнату за тряпкой.  
Стоит ли говорить, что первым, на что Гарри наткнулся, шагнув за порог, был полыхающий яростью взгляд черных глаз, в одно мгновение пригвоздивший его к полу. Гарри разинул рот. Палочка мягко стукнула о ковер.  
\- Эээ… профессор, - пролепетал Гарри, - как вы себя…, - он запнулся, вспомнив, что ответить Снейп все равно не может.  
Снейп смог. Причем сделал это без единого слова. Он просто застонал и мученически закатил глаза.  
\- Профессор! – испугался Гарри. – Вам плохо?  
Снейп одарил его взором, в котором ясно читалось, что «плохо» - это не то слово, которое он употребил бы в данной ситуации.  
«Господи, за что мне это?» - говорил весь его вид.  
Гарри смущенно откашлялся и решил начать все сначала.  
\- Эээ… здравствуйте, сэр? – наудачу попробовал он.  
В ответ профессор ощутимо скрипнул зубами и попытался приподняться.  
\- Куда? – испугался Гарри, в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом с ним и прижимая его плечи к кровати. – Вам нельзя… ой, - виновато сказал он, поднимая руки, на которых теперь стало гораздо меньше солидола. – Простите, сэр. Я сейчас все отчищу!  
Снейп скосил глаза на солидольные разводы на своей мантии и посмотрел на Гарри взглядом, полным невыразимой тоски. Гарри поднял с пола палочку и быстро наложил на профессора отчищающее заклятье.  
\- Я… мне… мне надо привести себя в порядок, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотал он. На самом деле в порядок ему надо было привести свои мысли. Гарри бочком пробрался к выходу, уронив по дороге стул. На Снейпа он старался не смотреть.  
\- Только пожалуйста, не вставайте, - умоляюще попросил он, оглянувшись на пороге.  
Снейп утомленно прикрыл глаза. Гарри решил считать это знаком согласия. Он на цыпочках вышел из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Потом прислонился к стене и перевел дух. Начало было положено.

В спальню он вернулся только спустя полчаса, и то ему пришлось тащить себя туда за шкирку. Причем с мытьем он управился за десять минут; остальные же двадцать он потратил на то, что настроить себя на нужный лад.  
\- Еще раз здравствуйте, профессор, - с преувеличенной бодростью поздоровался он, входя в комнату.  
Снейп ответил ему непроницаемым взглядом. Гарри подошел поближе и жалко улыбнулся.  
«Соберись! - мысленно прикрикнул он на себя. – Тебе ведь не семнадцать лет. Ты заслуженный аврор и почтенный отец семейства. Вы же с ним почти ровесники».  
Все было напрасно. Мозг Гарри упорно отказывался воспринимать Снейпа в подобном качестве. Гарри попробовал еще раз:  
«Ты только что спас ему жизнь. Как бы он к тебе не относился, он должен сейчас испытывать к тебе хотя бы каплю благодарности».  
Результат был тем же. Снейп и благодарность были чем-то из разряда несовместимых вещей.  
«Мерлин, ему нужна твоя помощь!» - в отчаяние прибегнул Гарри к последнему аргументу.  
Это немного подействовало. Гарри напустил на себя серьезный вид и выудил из коробки с реанимнабором инструкцию. Он деловито проверил, все ли в порядке с капельницей, поминутно сверяясь с бумагой, которую он только по чистой случайности не держал вверх ногами. Амплуа доктора пришлось Гарри по душе: доктор – фигура нейтральная и должен быть одинаково дружелюбен даже с самыми буйными пациентами. Ухватившись за эту мысль, Гарри решил и дальше придерживаться такой манеры поведения, и ему тут же стало значительно легче. Он деловито сложил инструкцию и вернул ее обратно в коробку, пошуршав там для пущей важности какими-то упаковками, потом заботливо поправил на профессоре одеяло и храбро уселся на край кровати.  
\- Не возражаете? – с нарочитой легкостью поинтересовался он и, дурея от собственной смелости, взял Снейпа за руку. Профессор вздрогнул. «От омерзения», - сокрушенно подумал Гарри, нащупывая пульс. Однако руку Снейп не отнял, очевидно, признавая полезность данной процедуры.  
Гарри считал пульс, старательно глядя на часы и борясь с желанием взглянуть Снейпу в лицо. Профессор явно был еще слаб: рука ощутимо дрожала. Или, возможно, он просто замерз.  
\- Укрыть вас потеплее? – предложил Гарри, поднимая голову.  
Снейп медленно покачал головой, пристально глядя ему в глаза. У Гарри вдруг пересохло в горле. Он помнил Снейпа разным: злым, насмешливым, ироничным, негодующим, но столь странного выражения лица он не видел у профессора никогда. Гарри напряженно пытался понять, почему оно кажется ему таким знакомым. Он готов был поклясться, что где-то совсем недавно уже видел нечто подобное. Гарри перебрал в памяти последние несколько дней и тут же изумленно моргнул. Он вспомнил. Примерно так выглядел его кузен, когда Гермиона привела в палату его сына колдомедиков, и апатия в глазах Дадли уступила место гремучей смеси надежды, страха и отчаянья.  
Гарри внезапно осознал, что все это время он сидел, держа профессора за руку. Он вздрогнул и испуганно разжал пальцы. Выражение лица Снейпа мгновенно изменилось, став абсолютно непроницаемым.  
\- П-простите, - хрипло попросил Гарри, заливаясь краской. – Да… давайте я все таки вас укрою, - заикаясь, пробормотал он и метнулся к шкафу, куда сложил накануне принесенные им вещи. Гарри зашарил по полкам, ругая себя последними словами: он был уверен, что если Снейп догадается о его чувствах, то в жизни больше не позволит ему к себе подойти.  
Однако, судя по всему, на этот раз ему повезло. Когда Гарри нашел в себе силы повернуться к Снейпу, мысленно готовясь встретить горящий праведным гневом взгляд, тот даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Гарри перевел дух. Он неловко приблизился и накрыл профессора пледом. Снейп закрыл глаза. Очевидно, он решил еще немного поспать.  
Парящая в изголовье капельница призывно запипикала, сообщая об окончании очередного цикла. Гарри поморщился, глядя, как тонкий прозрачный шланг обматывается вокруг нее кольцами, и порадовался, что Снейп этого не видит - врядли у него бы возникли по этому поводу приятные ассоциации. Гарри на цыпочках отошел от кровати и лег на кушетку.  
\- Нокс, - прошептал он, и комната погрузилась во тьму.

 

**Глава 16**

Разбудил Гарри стон. Он открыл глаза и тут же ссыпался с кушетки, точно определив природу издаваемых профессором звуков: Гарри был большой специалист по части кошмаров. Он на ощупь добрался до соседней кровати и включил магический светильник, ругая себя за то, что вообще его выключил: он на собственном опыте знал, как неприятно в такие минуты просыпаться одному в темноте. Однако Снейп не проснулся, хотя и продолжал стонать, а его рука при этом теребила край облегающей горло повязки. Гарри сочувственно поглядел на спящего – можно было предположить, что именно ему сейчас снится, – и осторожно отвел его руку в сторону.  
\- Шшш… - успокаивающе протянул он. Профессор послушно замолчал. Гарри неосознанно погладил его по руке и аккуратно положил ее поверх одеяла. Но стоило только ему отойти, как Снейп опять застонал. Гарри быстро вернулся.  
\- Шшш… - повторил он. – Все хорошо. Вы в безопасности.  
Снейп продолжал стонать. Гарри заметался. С одной стороны, он знал, что сон больному просто необходим, с другой - сомневался, что такой сон пойдет ему на пользу. Так ничего и не решив, Гарри в третий раз произвел свое знаменитое «Шшш» и снова взял профессора за руку.  
\- Все в порядке, - прошептал он. – Я здесь.  
Стон тут же прекратился. Гарри вздохнул и присел на край кровати. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

Проснулся Гарри от того, что кто-то тянул его за волосы. Он рассеянно похлопал себя по голове, пытаясь прогнать помеху, и тут же наткнулся на чьи-то пальцы. Гарри замер, ожидая очередного приступа паники, но вместо этого с удивлением обнаружил, что вовсе не собирается вздрагивать и отпрыгивать в ужасе на середину комнаты. Наверное, все дело было в прошедшей ночи. Трудно продолжать бояться человека, которому ты всю ночь помогал бороться с кошмарами, держа его за руку, и который начинал стонать так, что у тебя сжималось сердце, стоило только тебе попытаться эту руку отпустить. А именно так и происходило, когда Гарри клевал носом и разжимал пальцы. Под утро он уже не мог больше сидеть без опоры и сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Профессорскую руку ему в качестве компромисса пришлось пристроить себе на голову, что того очень даже устроило, судя по тому, с какой охотой он вцепился Гарри в волосы.  
«И теперь он запутался в моих патлах», - понял Гарри и, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Рука Снейпа замерла.  
\- Простите, профессор, - охрипшим со сна голосом повинился Гарри. – Я забыл причесаться. Я сейчас вам помогу, - и он нежно принялся освобождать застрявшие в его волосах пальцы.  
Судя по всему, Снейп от его наглости окончательно онемел. По крайней мере, он не издал во время этой процедуры ни одного недовольного звука.  
\- Вы извините, сэр, - безмятежно вещал меж тем Гарри. – Я подошел ночью узнать, все ли у вас в порядке, и, наверное, просто заснул на ходу. А вы во сне уронили руку, и… вот, - улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь к Снейпу и осторожно укладывая на одеяло его конечность. Профессор посмотрел на нее так, словно она принадлежала кому-то другому, а потом перевел недоверчивый взгляд на Гарри. Тот виновато развел руками. Снейп закатил глаза, но спорить не стал.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? – поинтересовался Гарри, бесстрашно присаживаясь на край кровати.  
Снейп поморщился.  
– Вам неудобно? – тут же спросил Гарри с искренней заботой в голосе.  
Снейп вздохнул и медленно покачал головой.  
\- Я все понимаю, профессор, - доверительно сообщил Гарри. – Просто так уж вышло, что спасти вас мог только я. Я не требую от вас никакой благодарности, Мерлин упаси. Относитесь ко мне как… как к сиделке! – нашелся он.  
Снейп знакомым жестом вздернул бровь. Почему-то это вместо того, чтобы напугать, привело Гарри в полный восторг. Профессор непонимающе нахмурился в ответ на такую нетипичную реакцию. Гарри виновато развел руками.  
\- Что хотите со мной делайте, но я ужасно рад, - признался он, улыбаясь. – Я до последнего момента боялся, что у нас ничего не получится.  
Снейп презрительно дернул уголком рта в ответ на первую фразу, но после второй не смог удержаться и взглянул на Гарри вопросительно.  
\- Ну, мы с Гермионой нашли способ в последний момент вытащить вас из прошлого, - объяснил Гарри. И он вкратце рассказал профессору о том, как они здесь оказались, а главное, КОГДА.  
\- Почти двадцать лет, - подтвердил Гарри, заметив, как изменилось лицо Снейпа при этой цифре. – Мы теперь с вами почти ровесники, профессор, - и тут же фыркнул, не в силах удержаться от смеха при виде того, как его собеседник скривился, осознав эту мысль.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сэр, - утешил он Снейпа. – Я тоже не могу воспринимать вас как ровесника. Вы для меня всегда будете профессором.  
При этих словах Снейп как-то странно на него посмотрел. Гарри не понял, в чем дело, но решил не заострять на этом внимание: нужно было пользоваться тем, что профессор общается с ним (по мере сил) и не пытается при этом послать его подальше. И Гарри поторопился рассказать о том, что важного случилось в мире за эти двадцать лет.  
Рассказывать ему пришлось долго. Снейп по понятным причинам его не прерывал, и Гарри увлекся, болтая обо всем подряд, хотя в начале старался придерживаться тем, которые, на его взгляд, могли заинтересовать его собеседника. Спохватился он только тогда, когда вокруг руки профессора обвился выползший из коробки аппарат для измерения давления и запипикал, предлагая ознакомиться с показаниями. Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Вы же, наверное, пить хотите, - виновато сказал он, выключая прибор. - И есть тоже: капельница-то уже откапала. Вы можете глотать?  
Снейп попытался сглотнуть и тут же сморщился.  
\- Больно? – Гарри сочувственно дотронулся до своей шеи.  
Снейп пренебрежительно дернул плечом.  
Гарри усмехнулся - таким мальчишеским показался ему этот жест.  
\- Попробуете попить? – поинтересовался он.  
Снейп кивнул.  
\- Давайте я помогу вам сесть, - предложил Гарри, поднимаясь.  
Снейп раздраженно отмахнулся и попытался сесть самостоятельно.  
\- И не надейтесь, - грозно сказал Гарри, пресекая эти попытки в корне. – Хотите пустить насмарку всю мою работу? – и он ловко помог профессору устроиться поудобнее, взбив за его спиной подушки.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно сказал он, усаживаясь на место и призывая со стола термос с куриным бульоном. Он налил чуть теплый бульон в чашку и, повинуясь требовательному взгляду черных глаз, передал ее Снейпу. Тот медленно поднес посудину к губам и сделал маленький глоток. На этом его силы кончились. Гарри, бывший начеку, тут же подхватил чашку, и профессор обессилено откинулся на подушки.  
«Можно?» - кивнул Гарри на чашку, перенимая безмолвную манеру речи своего собеседника.  
«Черт с тобой», - поморщившись, согласился Снейп.  
Гарри обрадованно подвинулся поближе и споил профессору остатки бульона. Потом поставил чашку на тумбочку и машинальным родительским движением вытер Снейпу рот тыльной стороной руки. От неожиданности тот поперхнулся.  
\- Ой! – испугался Гарри. – Ради бога, простите. Я не нарочно, - и, достав из кармана платок, он промокнул им ошарашенному профессору губы. – Это рефлекс, - виновато объяснил он и тут же поспешил перевести тему: - Вам лучше лечь или и так удобно?  
Снейп посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
\- Ой! – спохватился Гарри. – Альтернативный вопрос, да?  
Снейп фыркнул.  
«О, какие мы слова-то знаем!» – перевел для себя Гарри.  
\- Окей, окей, - улыбнулся он, примирительно поднимая руки. - Вам лучше лечь? – повторил он.  
Профессор покачал головой.  
\- Так удобно? – уточнил Гарри.  
Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Я тогда вас пока оставлю ненадолго, - полувопросительно произнес Гарри, поднимаясь.  
Профессор в ответ щелкнул пальцами.  
\- А? – подпрыгнул Гарри. – Вы что-то хотите? – догадался он.  
Снейп коротко кивнул и показал рукой на его штаны.  
\- Мои штаны? – обомлел Гарри.  
Снейп фыркнул и выразительно постучал себя по лбу. Потом еще раз махнул рукой в указанном направлении и похлопал себя по бедру. Гарри старательно осмотрел свои джинсы и недоуменно воззрился на профессора.  
\- Не понимаю, - удрученно признался он.  
Снейп закатил глаза и, снова ткнув пальцем в гаррины штаны, изобразил из себя рыбака, который хвастается недавно пойманной рыбой. Увидев размеры этой рыбы, Гарри вытаращил глаза и стремительно покраснел.  
\- Сэр, - умоляюще пролепетал он. – Что вы хотите этим…  
Снейп зарычал, что было непросто сделать человеку, на горло которого наложено замораживающее заклятье, и показал Гарри некий международный жест.  
\- Профессор! – опешил Гарри, окончательно уверившись в том, что у него что-то не в порядке со зрением, и в этот момент до него дошло: - Палочка! – с облегчением выпалил он. – Вы имеете в виду вашу палочку!  
«Аллилуйя!» - возвел глаза к небу Снейп.  
Гарри усилием воли попытался охладить горящие уши.  
\- Простите ради бога, - смущенно попросил он. – Я совсем про нее забыл. Если в кармане ее нет, значит она осталась в прошлом… сгорела, - виновато уточнил Гарри. – Пожалуйста, простите, - жалко повторил он, отводя глаза. Ему и правда было ужасно стыдно: он сам не мог понять, как умудрился забыть про такую важную вещь. – Мы купим вам новую, я обещаю, скоро… я не подумал…  
Снейп взирал на этот лепет, поджав губы. Потом покачал головой и хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Сэр? – тут же поднял голову Гарри.  
«Заткнись, а?» - ласково ответили ему черные глаза.  
\- Вы не сердитесь? – удивился Гарри.  
Снейп покрутил пальцем у виска, показал себе на горло и обвел рукою комнату.  
\- Не понимаю, - покаянно вздохнул Гарри. – Возьмите, - и он вытащил свою палочку из пресловутого кармана на бедре.  
Сказать, что профессор был удивлен – значило ничего не сказать. Палочка для волшебника – не просто инструмент, это, скорее, часть его самого. Волшебник без палочки чувствует себя хуже, чем без одежды. К тому же предлагая кому-то свою палочку, ты полностью отдаешь себя во власть этого человека, что говорит либо твоем о полном к нему доверии, либо (для слизенринцев читай «тождественно») о столь же полном твоем идиотизме. Осознав это, как водится, post factum, Гарри смутился еще больше, но идти на попятный и не подумал.  
\- Возьмите, сэр, - серьезно повторил он, протягивая палочку Снейпу. Тот принял ее, недоверчиво глядя Гарри в глаза.  
\- Вы же умеете…? Умеете, - улыбнулся тот, наблюдая, как его палочка, повинуясь держащей ее руке, заставляет складываться в слова созданные ею в воздухе золотые буквы. Гарри фыркнул от смеха, прочитав первое слово: все-таки в чем-то его профессор был очаровательно предсказуем.  
«Идиот, - писал Снейп. – Ты всем ее так предлагаешь? А если я тебя прокляну?»  
\- Значит, одним идиотом на свете станет меньше, - философски пожал плечами Гарри. – Я доверяю вам, профессор, - честно сказал он. - К тому, это я виноват, что ваша палочка сгорела - я должен был об этом подумать, но тогда…  
«Кто тебя обвиняет, болван? – прервал его Снейп. - Ежу понятно, что тебе было не до этого. Так что прекрати лепетать и сними с меня, наконец, это дурацкое заклятье», - и он выразительно показал себе на горло.  
\- Рано, - помотал головою Гарри. - Еще не зажило.  
«Мне лучше знать», - отмел его возражение Снейп.  
\- Гермиона сказала – несколько дней, - уперся Гарри. – А прошло всего два! Если я сниму заклятье, вам будет очень больно. Оно вам надо?  
«Поттер, - золотой цвет фразы приобрел явственный багровый оттенок, - не вынуждай меня».  
Гарри вздохнул. Он понимал, что силой тут ничего не добьешься. Однако если Снейп полагал, что Гарри так просто позволит себя запугать, то он глубоко заблуждался. Работа в аврорате не прошла для Гарри бесследно. Кроме всего прочего, его должность подразумевала общение с людьми на самых разных уровнях, и методы, которые при этом использовались, были поистине разнообразны. Обычно Гарри не любил прибегать ко всякого рода грязным трюкам, но если ему не оставляли выбора, не чурался и этого. Так что теперь он просто скрестил руки на груди и дал добро своей слизеринской составляющей.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, сэр, - промурлыкал он. – Раз уж вам так не терпится воспользоваться вашими голосовыми связками, я с удовольствием выслушаю все, что вы хотите мне сказать. Претензии, пожелания, ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ, - Гарри невинно улыбнулся, старательно не замечая, как замерла в воздухе держащая палочку рука. – Но если вы все же хотите знать мое мнение, - безмятежно продолжил он, краем глаза косясь на Снейпа, - то я посоветовал бы вам не торопиться. Нам ведь не нужны лишние проблемы?  
Снейп опустил палочку и посмотрел на своего бывшего ученика так, словно видел его впервые.  
\- Что-то не так, профессор? – поднял брови Гарри.  
Снейп медленно покачал головой.  
\- Я ни в коем случае не настаиваю, сэр, - тактично заверил Гарри (за эту тактичность его оппоненты особенно его уважали: при всей своей нелюбви к «этикетам», Гарри всегда давал человеку возможность сохранить лицо). - Но не могли бы вы в этот раз пойти мне навстречу?  
Профессор так же медленно кивнул. Гарри с облегчением улыбнулся. Он попросил у Снейпа палочку и отправился к двери, сопровождаемый пристальным взглядом черных глаз. И несмотря на то, что Гарри был уверен, что это совершенно невозможно, на мгновение ему показалось, что в этих глазах промелькнуло нечто очень похожее на восхищение.

 

**Глава 17**

Следующие три дня прошли мирно. Снейп больше не пытался настаивать, чтобы Гарри снял с него заклятье, и вообще вел себя на удивление цивилизованно: посуды не бил, неприличными словами не выражался и даже глазом сверкал не так яростно, вызывая у Гарри вполне закономерное желание лишний раз проверить, все ли в порядке с его больным, и не поднялась ли, не дай бог, у него температура. Однако больной чувствовал себя вполне прилично. Он много спал, послушно пил бульон и травяной чай, а в промежутках задавал Гарри вопросы, на которые тот старался отвечать максимально развернуто. Это было совсем нетрудно. То ли оттого, что сам он пока говорить не мог, то ли просто от скуки, но Снейп слушал Гарри с неослабевающим интересом. Он не зевал, не перебивал, не спорил, но при этом был так полон сдержанного внимания, что Гарри, хоть и не отдавал себе до конца в этом отчет, в глубине души чувствовал себя ужасно польщенным. В какой-то момент он даже поймал себя на том, что говорит со Снейпом с той степенью откровенности, которая принята только между самыми близкими друзьями, и вместо того, чтобы просто описывать какое-то событие, с увлечением излагает профессору свои мысли по этому поводу. Кроме того, он обнаружил, что зачастую отвечает на некоторые вопросы раньше, чем они были заданы, с легкостью определяя по выражению лица собеседника, о чем именно его хотели спросить.  
\- Нет, Азкабана больше нет, - рассказывал он. – То есть он есть, но преступников там больше не держат. Теперь там держат их бывших надзирателей – дементоров. Ну а куда их было еще девать? Так что даже если бы Люциус и попал в тюрьму, он бы много не потерял. Не-а, вообще не сидел, условным отделался. Да, я приложил к этому руку. Не только из-за Хорька, из-за Нарциссы тоже. Она здорово помогла мне тогда, в Последней битве. К тому же Люциус не убил там ни одного человека, и это ему потом зачлось. Что он делал? – улыбнулся Гарри, точно интерпретируя иронично вздернутую бровь. - Искал Драко. Я тогда поразился, если честно. Никогда бы не подумал, что Люциус настолько любит своего сына. Он же фактически наплевал на все приказы и, вместо того, чтобы сражаться, побежал его спасать. Хотя не мог не понимать, что после этого сделает с ним его хозяин. Нет, он не знал, кто победит. Никто не знал, даже я сам. В общем, после этого Малфой-старший здорово поднялся в моих глазах, и я поручился за него на суде. За него и за Хорька, ага. Я же его спас и считал себя в некотором роде за него в ответе. Кроме того, этого засранца так любили, что у меня просто рука не поднялась разлучить его с семьей. Нет, с ним мы почти не общаемся. С родителями? Ну, если можно так выразиться. Мы с Нарциссой шлем друг другу цветы. Ага, каждый год, в тот самый день. Она мне – лилию Драконьего дерева, а я ей - банально – нарциссы. Ну чего я такого сказал? Что тут смешного? Хотя забавно, конечно, вы правы. Ага, а вот нечего было фыркать. Чаю? Просто водички?  
Гарри наливал профессору водички и продолжал.  
\- Да ну, какой там риск. После УпСов и противников достойных не осталось, а они почти все погибли в Последней битве. Остальных переловили, пока я учился. Ну, бывало иногда, но редко. Если в угол кого загонишь, или просто псих попадется. Убийцы редко, в основном жулье всякое. Ага, великий Гарри Поттер в погоне за карманником – спешите видеть. Иногда до смешного доходило. Я ему права зачитываю, а он мне бумажку сует, автограф, мол, дай. Ребята по полу валялись. А один раз такое было, ну просто ни в какие ворота. Я потом с Джерри – это напарник мой - три дня не разговаривал. Берем мы один притон. Забаррикадировались они там знатно, голыми руками не возьмешь. А в тот день как раз наша сборная с Ирландией играла. Ребята переживают, боятся опоздать, аж чуть не плачут. Такой матч, и билеты у нас в ложу для VIP персон - Рон достал, он у нас там главный тренер, - а эти крысы сидят в своем подвале и всех задерживают. Тогда Джерри, подлец, накладывает на себя Сонорус и заявляет на всю улицу – у нас, мол, тут в отряде Гарри Поттер. Если не хотите, чтобы с вами стало то же самое, что с Вольдемортом, выходите, говорит, пока не поздно, а то мы его уже еле держим – он у нас бешенный. И эти идиоты – нет, ну чего смешного? – эти идиоты лезут наружу с такой скоростью, будто за ними черти гонятся. Ну чего смешного, я спрашиваю? Ну вот, так и знал. Водички?  
Профессор отхлебывал из чашки и задавал следующий вопрос.  
\- Хогвартс? Цел и невредим, что ему сделается. Хотя Большой Зал пришлось восстанавливать. Директор? Только в обморок не падайте. Ваш любимый ученик. Невилл, ага. Да ей-богу! Да не вру я, делать мне больше нечего. Он отлично справляется, честное слово, и дети его обожают. Мои особенно. Трое, я не говорил? Мальчишки уже учатся. Профессор? Все в порядке? Точно? Вы вроде побледнели. Ну ладно. О чем это я? А! Ну вот, а младшая живет сейчас с матерью. Ну, в том смысле, что мы в разводе. О, а теперь покраснели. Мне тоже жарко, может, окно открыть? Кто болван? Ну, вот и поговорили, - огорченно вздыхал Гарри и шел на кухню готовить пюре.  
К пюре Снейп проявлял легкий интерес. Очевидно, дело шло на поправку. А вот спал он по-прежнему плохо, и Гарри практически переселился на прикроватный коврик, предоставив в распоряжение Снейпа свою шевелюру. На рассвете Гарри успевал удрать на кушетку до того, как его пациент просыпался: ему вовсе не улыбалось объяснять профессору причины подобной заботы и нарушать тем самым то шаткое равновесие, которого, как ему казалось, они сумели достичь в общении. Гарри не сомневался, что если Снейп узнает, каким образом ему удается избегать кошмаров, он тут же потребует применить к себе заглушающие чары и прогонит добровольного хранителя своего сна обратно на кушетку. А Гарри, хоть и не признавался себе в этом до конца, ни на что бы не променял эти ночи, когда, подвластные его тихому шепоту и мягкому пожатию руки, дурные сны уходили, уступая место покою и безмятежности. Лицо Снейпа в такие моменты смягчалось, морщины на лбу разглаживались, а скорбная складка возле губ практически исчезала, делая лицо профессора непривычно молодым и таким беззащитным, что Гарри сглатывал от подступающей к горлу нежности. Он с замиранием сердца вглядывался в его черты, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы кончиками пальцев разгладить оставшиеся между бровей морщинки или поправить упавшую на лоб черную прядь. Но он понимал, что Снейп врядли обрадуется, обнаружив, что стал объектом такого странного внимания, и не делал ничего, что могло бы разбудить профессора и положить конец этим восхитительным ночным бдениям. Их и так оставалось прискорбно мало: профессор стремительно выздоравливал, круглосуточный уход ему уже не требовался, и Гарри знал, что не сегодня-завтра его попросят подыскать себе для жилья другую комнату. И он просиживал у постели Снейпа ночи напролет, с жадностью всматриваясь в его лицо, словно надеясь таким образом запечатлеть в памяти мельчайшие его черты.

Опасения его были не напрасны - на четвертый день Снейп встал. Гарри в это время готовил на кухне завтрак. Поднявшись наверх и обнаружив пустую постель, он уронил тарелку с овсянкой и опрометью бросился обратно в коридор. К ванной он подлетел как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить сползающего по двери профессора, который, очевидно, решил, что некоторые физиологические процессы предпочтительнее справлять естественным путем. Однако сил он, похоже, не рассчитал – на обратный путь их явно не хватило.  
\- Твою мать, Снейп! – матерился Гарри, волоча скрипящего зубами Снейпа обратно в комнату. – Что ж ты творишь? – с перепугу он совсем забыл о субординации.  
Он взгромоздил профессора обратно на кровать и встал перед ним в позе карающей Немезиды.  
\- Там же лестница рядом! А если б ты грохнулся? Тебе жить надоело? – возмущался Гарри, вздрагивая при мысли о том, что Снейп и правда мог свернуть себе шею. – И не надо на меня так зыркать, сам виноват, - продолжил он свою гневную отповедь, игнорируя злобные взгляды профессора. – Какого черта ты это сделал?  
Снейп постучал себя по лбу и брезгливо ткнул пальцем в отключенный им реанимнабор.  
\- Я не это имею в виду, это-то как раз понятно, - отмахнулся Гарри. – Я имею в виду, черт… тебе что, трудно было подождать? Две минуты! – с упреком добавил он. – А если бы я не успел? А если ты бы шагнул чуть правее? Ты понимаешь, что ты мог погибнуть? Ты о мате… тьфу, обо мне подумал? – чуть не плача, выдал он привычный родительский речитатив и отвернулся, не замечая, как при этих словах изменилось лицо профессора.  
Гарри меж тем смаргивал злые слезы, разглядывая размазанную по полу кашу. Каши было жалко – он битый час потратил на то, чтобы сварить ее в нужной консистенции. Гарри пнул ногой тарелку и обиженно засопел.  
\- Вот и к каша пропала, - буркнул он. – А я ее варил, варил.  
Снейп кашлянул. Гарри насуплено глянул на него из-под челки. Снейп вздохнул и приглашающе похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Гарри скептически поджал губы, но поближе все же подошел.  
\- Ну чего еще? – проворчал он, усаживаясь на край кровати.  
Снейп вздохнул и взял его за руку. Гарри замер. Сердце со свистом ухнуло куда-то в желудок.  
\- А? – тупо переспросил он, чувствуя, как лицо заливает предательская краска.  
Профессор мягко потянул его на себя.  
«Господибожемойончтособирается…дададада!!!» - пронеслось у Гарри в голове, прежде чем он осознал, что профессор попросту подвинул его поближе, чтобы достать из его кармана волшебную палочку.  
Гарри выдохнул и разогнулся. Его переполняли одновременно облегчение и сожаление. Причем сожаления, осознал он к своему стыду, было значительно больше. Некоторые органы недвусмысленно об этом заявляли. Почувствовав это, Гарри опешил. То есть, он уже смирился с тем, что любит профессора, но получить от себя такое подтверждение никак не ожидал. Он покраснел еще больше и мысленно благословил размазанную по полу кашу, процеес приготовления которой сподвиг его надеть сегодня фартук.  
«Ну же, соберись! - взмолился он. – Если Снейп узнает…»  
Это соображение привело его в чувство. Благоразумно затолкав неподобающие мысли поглубже, Гарри взял себя в руки и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что писал профессор.  
А профессор сегодня явно задался целью довести своего бывшего студента до инфаркта, не мытьем, так катаньем. Гарри открыл рот, не веря глазам своим.  
«Извини», - гласила висящая в воздухе надпись.  
Гарри уставился на нее как баран на новые ворота. Потом ущипнул себя за руку. Надпись никуда не делась. Гарри протер очки и на всякий случай посмотрел за окошко. Снег не шел. Гарри перевел взгляд на Снейпа. Тот вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Это… это в смысле, ты извиняешься? – на всякий случай уточнил Гарри.  
Снейп развел руками.  
\- Ты серьезно? – жалобно поинтересовался Гарри.  
Снейп торжественно кивнул. Глаза его смеялись.  
\- Я в шоке, - честно признался Гарри.  
Снейп пожал плечами. Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся. Однако коварный профессор не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом.  
«Спасибо», - написал он, косясь на Гарри с явным намерением оценить полученный эффект.  
Эффект явно превзошел все его ожидания – прочитав очередное снейповское откровение Гарри хрюкнул и сполз с кровати на пол.  
\- Что-то мне нехорошо, - жалобно сообщил он и попытался совершить какое-нибудь осмысленное действие, просто чтобы убедиться, что он все еще на это способен. Он поднял с пола тарелку и попытался собрать в нее остатки каши.  
Снейп фыркнул и опять взялся за палочку.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе удастся удивить меня еще больше, - флегматично заметил Гарри, бездумно вытирая заляпанные кашей пальцы о край фартука.  
Но сомневался он, конечно, зря. Снейпу это удалось.  
«Можешь звать меня Северус», - вывела держащая палочку рука, и Гарри окончательно уверился, что с его ночными бдениями пора заканчивать – у него явно начались галлюцинации с недосыпу.  
\- Я окончательно слетел с катушек, или ты только что предложил мне звать тебя по имени? – осторожно осведомился он, надеясь, что профессор проявит снисхождение к человеку со столь явными проблемами с рассудком и убьет его не больно.  
Снейп посмотрел на Гарри с некоторым сомнением, но отпираться не стал. Гарри улыбнулся безумной улыбкой и протянул профессору руку для рукопожатия.  
\- Очень приятно, Гарри, - жизнерадостно заявил он.  
Профессор аккуратно отвел в сторону его плохо оттертую от каши конечность и обреченно закатил глаза. Жизнь налаживалась.

 

**Глава 18**

Вечером уставший от очищающих заклятий Снейп изъявил желание помыться и с помощью Гарри довольно бодро доковылял до ванной. Что испытывал при этом Гарри, можно себе представить. С одной стороны он до смерти боялся оставить Снейпа в ванной одного (поскользнется! упадет! и обязательно виском о ванну, как же иначе), с другой же был совершенно уверен, что зрелища профессорской наготы он не вынесет и непременно завалится в обморок. Он и так уже был близок к этому: Снейп окреп еще недостаточно и при ходьбе невольно наваливался на своего провожатого всем телом, заставляя того краснеть, дрожать, задыхаться и испытывать все прочие радости астматического характера. В общем, к тому моменту, как они добрались до ванной, Гарри самому не помешало бы освежиться - так он взмок. Но бедняга, по понятным причинам, даже не мог снять с себя мантию. Помогая Снейпу усесться в ванну, он зажмурился так крепко, что потом еще пару минут не мог проморгаться, и в ответ на молчаливую просьбу передать шампунь, сослепу всучил профессору крем для бритья.  
Мыть голову кремом, равно как и комментировать доступными способами странные действия своего добровольного компаньона, Снейп не стал. Он просто мягко забрал у Гарри из рук сумку с банными принадлежностями и сам отыскал там нужный ему флакон. С процессом мытья Снейп тоже управился самостоятельно, за что Гарри был ему бесконечно благодарен – только это обстоятельство, как он подозревал, и позволило ему остаться в здравом рассудке. Ну, и еще то, что практически все время, пока его подопечный мылся, сам он проползал под ванной, собирая рассыпанное по полу содержимое сумки, которую он, конечно же, по возвращении немедленно уронил. Когда же профессору пришло время вылезать, Гарри отворачивался от него с таким усердием, что под конец чуть не свернул себе шею. О том, как выглядит его поведение со стороны, он старался не думать, хотя и предполагал, что подобная стеснительность для мужчины его возраста по меньшей мере нелепа. Что же до самого Снейпа, то его, судя по всему, гораздо больше чьих-то переживаний заботила необходимость удерживать вертикальное положение, что явно давалось ему с трудом: рука, которой он опирался о плечо своего бывшего ученика, ощутимо дрожала. Почувствовав это, Гарри устыдился.  
\- Опирайся сильнее, - виновато предложил он, придвигаясь поближе.  
Однако Снейп, очевидно, этим вечером твердо вознамерился проверить, хватит ли у него сил дойти до спальни самостоятельно. Он не только не стал опираться о Гарри сильнее, но и вообще отодвинулся от него, насколько мог это сделать, не теряя опоры. Доковыляв до спальни, Снейп рухнул на кровать как подкошенный, накрылся до носа одеялом и взглядом попросил Гарри выключить свет. Гарри не стал возражать: на этот вечер у него уже давно образовались срочные планы. Планы эти включали в себя пробежку, большое количество физических упражнений, а также холодный душ.

С пробежки Гарри вернулся еще более взволнованным, но теперь уже совсем по другой причине. Причина была проста – пробегая в очередной раз мимо старого коттеджа в начале улицы, Гарри заметил несколько свернутых в трубку газет, которые валялись на газоне перед домом в живописном беспорядке. Судя по всему, хозяева коттеджа куда-то ненадолго уехали. Увидев газеты, Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу. Он совершенно позабыл о том, что их соседка - «божий одуванчик» обязательно должна увидеть Снейпа в первых числах сентября, за несколько дней до того, как Гарри из будущего появится в Галифаксе в поисках нужного ему дома.  
Гарри оглянулся по сторонам, подобрал полы мантии-невидимки и перелез через забор. Собрав газеты в кучу, он просмотрел даты их выпуска и вздохнул с облегчением – последняя газета была от первого сентября. Все совпадало.  
«Три недели, - думал Гарри, шагая обратно. – Мы вернулись раньше на три недели. Через четыре дня я буду бегать по этой улице под дождем и искать дом, в котором сам же и живу. Наверняка не удержусь и начну корчить себе рожи из окошка», - фыркнул он, но тут же снова стал серьезным. – Только сначала Снейп должен будет наложить на дом заклятье верности. А для этого ему понадобится голос».

Утром Гарри проснулся оттого, что кто-то наступил ему на руку.  
\- Ай! – пискнул он, прижимая к себе пострадавшую конечность, и тут же наткнулся на удивленный взгляд черных глаз. Судя по всему, их обладатель как раз собрался по неотложным делам, но был остановлен таким странным препятствием на полу. Гарри приподнялся на локте и растерянно уставился на Снейпа в ответ. Тот вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Я тут… я это… спина разболелась! – нашелся Гарри. – А пол ровный, ну я и… вот, - смущенно закончил он.  
Снейп встретил это объяснение с известной долей скепсиса – то гнездо из одеял, в которое Гарри рано или поздно превращал любую свою постель, меньше всего походило на подходящую для больной спины поверхность, - однако спорить не стал. Он взглядом попросил Гарри подвинуться и поднялся, придерживаясь за прикроватную тумбочку.  
\- Я помогу, - сунулся было Гарри, но профессор отрицательно покачал головой. Он отпустил тумбочку и довольно уверенно пошагал к двери.  
\- Э-э-э, постой, - позвал Гарри и в три прыжка догнал своего прыткого пациента в коридоре. – Я рядом пойду, - объяснил он.  
На такой компромисс Снейп согласился. Слегка придерживаясь за стенку, он дошел до ванной и решительно закрыл за собой дверь. Гарри философски пожал плечами и прислонился к стеночке.  
\- Помощь не нужна? – на всякий случай поинтересовался он. В ответ из-за двери донеслось явственное фырканье. Гарри улыбнулся. Тем временем Снейп включил в ванной воду.  
\- Только чур без меня не мыться! – стараясь перекричать шум воды, предупредил Гарри и тут же прыснул, осознав, как именно прозвучала его просьба. Однако через минуту ему стало не до смеха – прежде чем он успел его остановить, воображение выкинуло в мозг соответствующую картинку, и картинка эта показалась некоторым его органам весьма и весьма привлекательной. Гарри застонал сквозь зубы и посмотрел вниз. Мантия в этот раз осталась в спальне на полу, и прикрыть свой энтузиазм Гарри было нечем.  
\- Лежать! – свирепым шепотом приказал он.  
Воображение немедленно отреагировало на этот приказ еще одной заманчивой картинкой, и, естественно, проклятый орган тут же это оценил. Гарри зашипел и съехал по стене на корточки. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз его так загибало от спермотоксикоза. Возможно, потому, что ТАК его не загибало никогда.  
\- Твою мать, - жалко выругался он и прислушался к звукам за дверью. Вода текла с небольшими перерывами - очевидно, Снейп чистил зубы.  
Гарри попытался представить себе что-нибудь абсолютно асексуальное, типа того же Дамблдора в кружевах, но проклятое воображение, как назло, разыгралось не на шутку и наотрез отказывалось переключать канал. Гарри в панике огляделся, однако мысль о том, чтобы сбегать в комнату за мантией, он отмел сразу же, стоило ему только кинуть взгляд на лестницу. Потом до него дошло.  
\- Вот кретин! – выругал он себя и полез в карман за палочкой, мысленно постанывая от осознания собственной тупости. – Акцио мантия!  
Он едва успел накинуть мантию, как дверь отворилась, и из ванной вышел умытый Снейп. Гарри встретил его появление лучезарной улыбкой и заботливо сопроводил профессора обратно в комнату. На пороге он поднырнул Снейпу под руку и быстро убрал с пола свое импровизированное лежбище, дабы его пациент мог беспрепятственно прошествовать к кровати. Убедившись, что с профессором все в порядке, и от отдышки он помирать не собирается, Гарри пробормотал что-то про завтрак и опрометью бросился обратно в ванную. Там он заодно и помылся, краснея при мысли о том, что ведет себя хуже, чем озабоченный подросток, после чего отправился на кухню варить овсянку.  
При виде овсянки Снейп привычно скривился.  
\- А что я могу сделать? – так же привычно развел руками Гарри. – Тостов тебе поджарить, с твоим-то горлом?  
Профессор хмыкнул и взялся за ложку. Гарри уселся на кушетку и последовал его примеру.  
\- Кстати, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, как… хм… случайно оказался тут по соседству? – с деланным безразличием поинтересовался он, размазывая кашу по тарелке. – И как леди напротив сказала мне, что видела недавно кого-то, очень похожего на тебя?  
Снейп внимательно посмотрел на Гарри и коротко кивнул.  
\- Так вот, чтобы не создать парадокс, тебе надо выйти на улицу и попасться ей на глаза, - продолжил Гарри. – И заодно наложить на дом заклятье верности, чтобы я из будущего не смог его увидеть. Ой, и еще сову отправить Люциусу! – спохватился он. – Чтобы он прислал Гермионе хроноворот утром одиннадцатого сентября. Это очень важно.  
Снейп замер. Его рука сама собой потянулась к повязке на горле. Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил он. – Время пришло. В общем, доедай свою кашу и будем снимать заклятье. Ты как, готов?  
Вместо ответа Снейп очень аккуратно положил ложку на край тарелки и закрыл глаза. Гарри вскочил с кушетки и в мгновение ока оказался рядом.  
\- Северус, - испуганно позвал он, хватая Снейпа за руку. – Что случилось?  
Снейп покачал головой, не открывая глаз. Гарри осторожно присел рядом, продолжая сжимать его руку.  
\- Ты боишься? – догадался он. – Думаешь, что-то зажило неправильно, и ты не сможешь разговаривать? И колдовать поэтому тоже больше не сможешь?  
Снейп не отвечал, но Гарри чувствовал, что не ошибся.  
\- Не бойся, - уверенно произнес он. – Я тебе обещаю, все будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь?  
При этих словах Снейп открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гарри так, словно не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.  
\- Все. Будет. Хорошо, - подчеркивая каждое слово, повторил Гарри. – Ведь кто-то же наложил на дом заклятье верности, и это был не я. Подумай сам, - мягко попросил он. – Если бы то сделал я, я увидел бы дом, когда его ис… эээ… в общем, увидел бы. Значит, это сделал ты. Больше некому. Ты бы и сам это понял, если бы не волновался.  
В ответ на такое кощунственное предположение Снейп пренебрежительно дернул плечом, но его жесту явно не хватало убедительности. Гарри улыбнулся и, отпустив профессорскую руку, осторожно вложил в нее ложку.  
\- Ешь, Северус, - попросил он, с удовольствием повторяя это имя, и поднялся, чтобы вернуться к себе на кушетку. Но тут профессор поднял голову, и Гарри замер на месте, глядя на мужчину сверху вниз. Снейп смотрел на него тем самым взглядом - взглядом, в котором надежда мешалась с отчаяньем, и у Гарри опять мгновенно пересохло в горле.  
«О чем ты думаешь, болван? - одернул он себя. – Он просто боится, что не сможет больше колдовать, но при этом надеется, что все-таки сможет. Ты тут вообще не при чем».  
Мысль была абсолютно логичной, но Гарри почему-то стало горько. Он отвел глаза и шагнул в сторону.  
\- Я принесу чаю, - глухо сказал он и вышел в коридор.  
Но вместо того, чтобы сразу пойти на кухню, Гарри прислонился лбом к прохладной стене и постоял так пару минут, успокаивая взбесившееся сердце.  
«Ты просто жалок, Гарри Поттер, - сказал он себе, отлепившись, наконец, от стены. - Просто жалок», - повторил он и медленно побрел на кухню за чайником.

 

**Глава 19**

Однако чаю Снейп нынче не возжелал, что было, впрочем, совершенно неудивительно. Врядли кто в такой момент смог бы спокойно распивать чаи, и Гарри прекрасно это понимал. Но не возвращаться же было с пустыми руками. Повинуясь настоятельному взгляду профессора, он поставил чайник на стул и подошел к кровати, вынимая из кармана палочку. Снейп следил за ним с напряженным вниманием.  
\- Готов? – с замирающим сердцем поинтересовался Гарри.  
Профессор сосредоточенно кивнул.  
\- Я только сниму повязку, - предупредил Гарри. – Нагнись.  
Снейп опустил голову. Гарри сглотнул. Он открыл было рот, чтобы попросить профессора убрать оставшуюся на шее прядь волос, но тут же быстро захлопнул его обратно. Такого шанса он просто не мог упустить. И он со стоном наслаждения (мысленным, увы) запустил пальцы мужчине в волосы.  
Снейп вздрогнул.  
\- Я… сейчас, - хрипло пробормотал Гарри, нежно отводя черные пряди в стороны.  
Профессор, очевидно, решил ему помочь и легким жестом поднял волосы на затылок, обнажая шею. От этого зрелища Гарри чуть не хватил инфаркт. Однако любоваться было некогда – Снейп ждал, и Гарри дрожащими руками попытался расстегнуть фиксатор. С первого раза у него ничего не получилось - проклятая застежка не поддавалась, выскальзывая из пальцев. Гарри вытер вспотевшие руки о мантию, которую он час назад поклялся никогда больше не снимать (и теперь радовался своей предусмотрительности), и попытался расстегнуть замок еще раз. На этот раз дело пошло. Замок щелкнул, и эластичная повязка упала пол.  
\- Подожди, я уберу мазь, - предупредил Гарри.  
Профессор послушно подождал.  
\- Теперь спереди, - Гарри опустился на одно колено.  
Снейп поднял голову, продолжая удерживать волосы рукой.  
Гарри опять сглотнул. Вид профессорской шеи вводил его в ступор. Он мысленно надавал себе пощечин и быстро убрал с вожделенной шеи остатки мази.  
\- Черт возьми! – вырвалось у него.  
Снейп вскинул глаза.  
\- Нет, нет, все замечательно, - поторопился успокоить его Гарри. – Очень… эээ… эстетично, - нашелся он.  
Гарри не лукавил. Параллельные полоски шрамов действительно смотрелись на удивление аккуратно и были больше похожи на хирургические швы, чем на следы от укусов. Очевидно, у Нагини были такие острые клыки, что она не столько разорвала, сколько разрезала Снейпу горло.  
\- Только… ммм… немного похоже на ошейник, - смущенно уточнил Гарри. – Но если надеть свитер с высоким воротом…  
Снейп нетерпеливо отмахнулся. Судя по всему, форма новоприобретенных шрамов волновала его меньше всего.  
\- Все отлично зажило, - понял его Гарри. – С этой стороны так уж точно.  
Снейп посмотрел на него почти умоляюще.  
\- Мерлин, прости, - покаялся Гарри. – Я тут разболтался… - и он взмахнул палочкой, снимая заклятье.  
Снейп захрипел и схватился за горло.  
\- Что? Что? – испугался Гарри. – Господи, тебе больно?  
Снейп, несмотря на душивший его кашель, умудрился глянуть на Гарри так, что тот немедленно почувствовал себя полным кретином.  
\- И… и… идиот, - прохрипел профессор. – Сам-то как думаешь?  
\- Слава Богу! – возликовал Гарри. – Ты в порядке! Подожди, - он кинулся к стоящей у стенки коробке. – Гермиона положила туда такую штуку… какой-то специальный спрей, - объяснял он, роясь в аптечке. – Вот! – он торжественно извлек на свет белый флакон. – Давай попшикаю.  
Снейп поморщился и протянул руку. Гарри хмыкнул и отдал ему флакон. Профессор изучил напечатанный на обратной стороне состав и снял с флакона крышку.  
\- Постой, - остановил его Гарри. – Тут еще должна быть насадка, - и он опять полез в коробку. – Вот, - он протянул Снейпу запаянную упаковку с трубочкой. – Воткни и пшикай прямо в горло.  
Профессор пожал плечами и последовал его совету.  
\- Ну как, лучше? – с надеждой поинтересовался Гарри.  
Снейп проанализировал свое состояние, сделав пару глотательных движений, и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Ура! – обрадовался Гарри. – Скажи еще что-нибудь.  
\- Ты невыносим, - с готовностью откликнулся профессор. Его голос звучал еще хрипло, но это был тот самый голос! Гарри немедленно восхитился. Он и не догадывался о том, насколько соскучился по этим интонациям.  
\- Обалдеть! – восторженно выдохнул он.  
\- И ничуть не изменился, - продолжил между тем Снейп.  
Гарри посмотрел на него взглядом любящей мамаши.  
\- Это я в плохом смысле, - уточнил профессор.  
\- А то как же, - радостно согласился Гарри  
\- Такой же нахальный, самоуверенный, бесцеремонный мальчишка. И такой же неуклюжий.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - счастливо поддакнул Гарри, упиваясь знакомыми звуками.  
\- И готовишь не умеешь, - выдал Снейп заведомую ложь, надеясь, видимо, таким образом вывести «нахального мальчишку» из состояния этой необъяснимой эйфории.  
\- Коне… то есть почему это? – захлопал глазами Гарри.  
\- Все пересаливаешь, - с удовольствием объяснил профессор.  
Гарри слегка покраснел. Эту примету он помнил.  
\- Кхм, - закашлялся он и решил от греха подальше сменить тему. – Ты… эээ… может, все-таки чаю? – спросил он с надеждой.  
\- Давай, - милостиво согласился Снейп.  
Гарри с энтузиазмом вскочил. Этого ему не стоило делать – от сидения на полу у него затекла нога, и он тут же споткнулся, уронив при этом стул, на который сам же пять минут назад поставил чайник. Чайник резво запрыгал по полу, веселыми брызгами расплескивая во все стороны кипяток.  
\- О чем я и говорил, - невозмутимо подытожил Снейп, глядя на скачущего по комнате Гарри, и аккуратно поджал под себя ноги.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы вновьприобретенное умение профессора принесло какие-то кардинальные изменения, кроме, разве, того, что их уже практически общая волшебная палочка окончательно перекочевала на тумбочку у кровати. Хотя пользовался ею Снейп не очень часто, понимая, что напрягать голосовые связки ему пока не следует. Однако один раз это все же нужно было сделать, и Гарри весь оставшийся день провел в гостиной у окна, подстерегая момент, когда старушка напротив соизволит покинуть свое жилище, чтобы Снейп мог попасться ей на глаза. Но ожидание его было напрасным – судя по всему, старой леди просто не было дома.  
Когда на улице совсем стемнело, Гарри плюнул и пошел готовить ужин.  
\- Не понимаю, куда она подевалась, - жаловался он Снейпу, накрывая в спальне маленький столик. – Вчера еще была дома – и на тебе. А ведь завтра – последний срок.  
Снейп оторвался от газеты, которую Гарри по его просьбе стащил у уехавших соседей, и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Завтра третье, - пояснил Гарри. – Я разговаривал с ней шестого. Тогда она сказала, что видела тебя несколько дней назад. Несколько, понимаешь? Если бы она видела тебя четвертого, она бы сказала «позавчера». Так что «несколько» заканчивается завтра. Ну куда ее понесло, скажи на милость? Я начинаю нервничать, - признался он.  
Снейп отложил газету в сторону.  
\- Чего ты волнуешься? – хрипло спросил он. – Придет она завтра, никуда не денется, - и тут же закашлялся.  
\- Ну зачем ты ради меня напрягаешься? - расстроился Гарри, наливая профессору воды. – Тебе же больно.  
Снейп поморщился.  
\- И ты опять ходил без меня по коридору, - укоряюще добавил Гарри. – Думал, я не слышу? Дом-то старый - полы скрипучие.  
Профессор закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, ешь, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Я понимаю, что ты тренировался. Тебе же завтра на улицу выходить.  
Снейп усмехнулся такой проницательности и принялся за еду.

Прогнозы профессора оправдались – на следующий день после обеда миссис Спиннер как ни в чем ни бывало копалась в своем садике.  
Подстерегающий ее у окошка Гарри обрадованно вскочил и бросился к лестнице.  
\- Пришла! – выпалил он, влетая в комнату.  
Снейп отложил газету и нашарил ногами ботинки.  
\- Не нагибайся, голова закружится, - предостерег его Гарри. Он быстро присел на корточки и сам завязал профессору шнурки. – Вот так, - улыбнулся он, выпрямляясь.  
Снейп не смог удержаться от смешка.  
\- Спасибо, мамочка, - сипло поблагодарил он, опуская волшебную палочку.  
\- Очень смешно, - обиженно буркнул Гарри. – Я просто забыл.  
Он накинул на плечи мантию-невидимку, и они со Снейпом вышли в коридор.

Все прошло как по маслу. Все то время, которое потребовалось Снейпу, чтобы наложить на дом заклятье, миссис Спиннер просто пожирала его глазами.  
\- Засекла, - удовлетворенно констатировал Гарри. Он повернулся обратно к Снейпу и удивленно ойкнул. Дома напротив больше не было.  
\- Северус, - испуганно шепнул он.  
Профессор вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- А как же я теперь? – растерянно спросил Гарри.  
Снейп чуть заметно качнул головой в сторону выхода из переулка. Они отошли за угол, где соседка уже не могла их увидеть, и Гарри снял с себя мантию. Профессор оглянулся по сторонам и поднял палочку.  
\- Подожди, - остановил его Гарри.  
Снейп непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Я имел в виду, как я смогу не увидеть твой дом через три дня, если ты сейчас дашь мне допуск? – жалобно объяснил Гарри. – Ведь я сегодняшний и я вчерашний – это один и тот же я.  
Профессор задумался.  
\- Ты прав, - кивнул он, опуская палочку. – Дому все равно, из какого ты времени. Ты - есть ты.  
\- И что же теперь делать? – растерялся Гарри. – Мне… мне придется уйти? – срывающимся голосом поинтересовался он.  
Эта мысль показалась ему нестерпимой. Гарри опустил голову, чтобы Снейп не увидел, как задрожали его губы.  
\- А ты этого хочешь? – глухо спросил Снейп.  
\- Нет! – мгновенно выпалил Гарри и тут же прикусил себе язык. – То есть… мне же нельзя… Гермиона говорила… если меня кто-нибудь увидит… - залепетал он, избегая смотреть профессору в глаза.  
Снейп жестом попросил его замолчать и поднял руку с палочкой. У Гарри упало сердце.  
\- Оставь себе, - убито разрешил он.  
Профессор посмотрел на него с удивлением. Гарри махнул рукой и, глотая слезы, начал натягивать на себя мантию.

 

**Глава 20**

В тот же момент профессор покачнулся, выронил палочку и медленно начал оседать на землю.  
\- Северус! – ахнул Гарри, кидаясь на перехват. Снейп вцепился в его плечо и устоял на ногах.  
\- Что? Что с тобой? – испуганно вопросил Гарри.  
В ответ профессор слабо помахал рукой и закрыл глаза.  
\- Голова кружится, - хрипло пояснил он.  
\- Тебе надо присесть, - засуетился Гарри. - Вон лавочка.  
Он помог Снейпу пройти несколько метров до автобусной остановки и усадил его на скамейку.  
\- Мантию сними, чучело, - пробурчал Снейп и согнулся, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные на коленях руки.  
Гарри поспешно стянул с себя мантию и затолкал ее в карман.  
\- И палочку подбери, - не поднимая головы, посоветовал Снейп.  
\- А ты без меня не свалишься? – жалобно поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Не свалюсь, - проворчал профессор. – Мне уже лучше.  
Гарри поглядел на него с сомнением, но решил не спорить. Он сходил за палочкой и снова вернулся на скамейку.  
\- Ну вот что, - решительно заявил он. – Никуда я не пойду. Сам видишь, тебя пока нельзя оставлять одного. Три дня у нас еще есть, а там…  
\- А там, болван, я просто сниму с тебя допуск, - глухо сказал профессор, и Гарри радостно вскинулся, осознавая, что казнь, похоже, откладывается. - Погуляешь пару часиков по округе, проветришь мозги. А когда будет можно, встретимся здесь, и я тебе его верну.  
От облегчения Гарри готов был пуститься в пляс.  
\- Болван и есть, - покаялся он, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не завопить от радости на всю улицу. – Мне как-то даже в голову не пришло, что это заклятье можно снять.  
\- Гриффиндорец, - буркнул Снейп, выпрямляясь.  
\- Ага, - счастливо поддакнул Гарри. – Пошли домой?  
Профессор фыркнул, но возражать не стал.

Два следующих дня Снейп, как и положено дисциплинированному больному, провел в постели, время от времени гоняя Гарри к соседям за газетами и с удовольствием критикуя его стряпню. Гарри в ответ радостно огрызался и кормил профессора украденной в ближайшей лавке клубникой – маггловских денег в свое путешествие он, естественно, захватить не догадался.  
По вечерам Гарри, накинув мантию, выводил Снейпа на прогулку. Он хотел быть уверенным, что профессор не свалится в обморок прямо на почте, где Гарри не сможет ему помочь, не привлекая к себе внимания. Но опасался он, как выяснилось, зря – Снейп твердо стоял на ногах и падать никуда не собирался. Очевидно, в тот раз его головокружение было вызвано банальным переизбытком кислорода.  
Так что в воскресенье утром, пока Снейп отправлял Малфою сову, Гарри со спокойной душой слонялся возле здания почтамта, разглядывая редких прохожих, которые прогуливались по местному аналогу Диагон-аллеи, время от времени поглядывая на небо. Очевидно, бедняги надеялись, что погода сегодня все же улучшится. Гарри усмехнулся – он-то точно знал, что их надежды напрасны. Поэтому, когда вышедший с почты Снейп намылился было пройтись по магазинам, Гарри тут же поймал его за рукав и решительно завернул обратно. Рисковать драгоценным профессорским здоровьем он не собирался. Он проводил Снейпа до угла, где и расстался с ним, договорившись встретиться на том же месте через два часа.

Через два часа промокший до нитки Гарри прыгал вокруг дурацкой открытой остановки на углу, шипя сквозь зубы гадости в адрес того себя, который сидел сейчас на теплой кухне миссис Спиннер и попивал ее замечательную настойку.  
На самом деле Гарри был сам виноват. Вместо того, чтобы найти себе укрытие от дождя, он остался на улице и от души развлекался, глядя, как его более ранняя копия с растерянным видом бродит по переулку, пытаясь найти исчезнувший дом. Но когда добросердечная соседка увела его мокрого двойника к себе, дождь, словно только этого и ждал, ливанул как из ведра, и Гарри тут же стало не до смеха. Палочку он оставил Снейпу, а наложить на мантию водоотталкивающие чары, по обыкновению, забыл. И теперь он пытался согреться, прыгая по лужам под звонкий перестук собственных зубов, и недобрым словом поминал свою рассеянность.  
Когда профессор явился забрать Гарри домой, тот уже замерз так, что лицом напоминал баклажан.  
\- Твою мать, Поттер, - выругался Снейп, глядя, как Гарри трясущимися руками снимает с себя мантию-невидимку. – У тебя вообще есть мозги?  
Вместо ответа Гарри захлюпал носом. Снейп быстро наложил на него заклятье и рыча, потащил своего бестолкового компаньона обратно в дом.  
\- В ванну, быстро, - приказал профессор, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь.  
\- Подожди, я разденусь, - просипел Гарри, пытаясь содрать с себя насквозь мокрую мантию. – Натечет ведь. Нет, не суши меня заклятьем, - остановил он Снейпа, который поднял было руку с палочкой. – Мантия сядет, я проверял.  
Снейп чертыхнулся и сунул палочку в карман. Гарри меж тем посиневшими пальцами пытался расстегнуть рубашку. Пальцы не слушались.  
\- Дай сюда, - буркнул Снейп, отводя его руку в сторону. Гарри послушался. Профессор быстро расстегнул все пуговицы и помог ему выпутаться из рубашки.  
\- Снимай ботинки, - велел он, и Гарри нагнулся, чтобы развязать шнурки. Один шнурок он развязал успешно, а вот второй - наоборот, нечаянно затянул в узел.  
\- Ну чего ты там возишься? – недовольно поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- Сейчас, - невнятно ответил Гарри, царапая ногтями неподдающийся шнурок, и поморщился от боли - к пальцам возвращалась чувствительность, впиваясь в кожу сотнями ледяных иголочек.  
\- Что? – тут же спросил профессор, очевидно, определив что-то по гарриной спине.  
\- Щиплет, - встряхнув руками, признался Гарри.  
\- Мерлина ради, Поттер, - прошипел Снейп, садясь на корточки. Он быстро распутал узел и поднялся, встретившись глазами с удивленным Гарри. Некоторое время тот таращился на него в немом изумлении, потом его губы расплылись в идиотской улыбке.  
\- Спасибо, мамочка, - хихикнул он.  
Снейп в ответ шевельнул ноздрями, но метать громы и молнии не стал.  
\- Квиты, - признал он. – Марш в ванную, паршивец!  
Гарри скинул ботинки и стрелой взлетел по лестнице.

Но горячая ванна, ровно как и горячее питье, Гарри не помогли. К вечеру он уже трясся в ознобе, а Снейп расхаживал по комнате и ругал свою горе-сиделку последними словами.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты идиот, Поттер, - вещал он. – Но думал, за двадцать лет ты хоть немного изменился.  
Гарри в ответ согласно стучал зубами.  
\- Да ничего подобного! – возражал Снейп, укутывая его своим одеялом. – Каким был болваном, таким и остался.  
Гарри жалобно сопел носом и норовил прислониться к теплому профессорскому боку. Снейп со вздохом подоткнул одеяло ему под ноги и призвал из угла коробку с медикаментами.  
\- Градусник есть в этой помойке? – вопросил он, нетерпеливо роясь в коробке. – Ага!  
Он померил Гарри температуру и еще раз выругался – температура поднялась уже на два с половиной градуса и останавливаться на этом, похоже, не собиралась.  
\- Жаропонижающее… жаропо… да что за бред такой? – возмутился Снейп, читая очередную инструкцию. - Только внутримышечно? А обычного зелья или маггловских таблеток было не взять? – повернулся он к Гарри.  
\- А как ты бы стал их глотать? – просипел Гарри. – С порванным-то горлом?  
\- Тогда поворачивайся, - велел Снейп, нашарив в коробке шприц.  
\- Нет смысла, - поморщился Гарри.  
\- Почему это? – удивился профессор.  
\- На меня вся эта дрянь не действует, - объяснил Гарри, пряча под одеялом нос. – Проверено неоднократно. На полчаса собьет, а потом опять то же самое.  
\- Вот и проверим, - решительно заявил Снейп, вскрывая ампулу. – Переворачивайся, я сказал.  
\- Так только хуже будет, - заметил Гарри, тем не менее, перевернувшись на живот. – Когда температура скачет, я просто загибаюсь. Лучше б уж… ай! А поце… продизинфецировать?  
\- Да на здоровье, - фыркнул профессор. Гарри затаил дыхание, но Снейп сунул ему в руку намоченную в спирте ватку и быстро ретировался к окну, очевидно, узрев там что-то очень интересное. Гарри горестно вздохнул. Почему-то ему стало ужасно обидно, что профессор даже не пытается выказать ему хоть каплю расположения даже теперь, когда ему так плохо. Вообще-то Гарри знал, что высокая температура может играть с его нервами злые шутки, как это уже бывало неоднократно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Болел Гарри редко, но метко – с жаром, бредом, переходящим в приступы лунатизма, и прочими подобными прелестями. Когда это случалось, Джинни обычно отправляла детей к бабушке – находиться в доме с болеющим Гарри было попросту опасно, поскольку, кроме всего прочего, болезни его сопровождались неконтролируемыми выбросами магии. С эмоциями же творилось вообще черт знает что. Как-то раз Гарри битый час прорыдал, уткнувшись в колени Гермионе, которая, будучи одним из самых сильных магов из числа гарриных друзей, всегда приходила помочь Джинни с больным, героически дежуря у его постели и гася на лету его выбросы. Теперь же это предстояло делать Снейпу, о чем его, конечно же, следовало предупредить.  
\- Северус, - позвал Гарри, судорожно кутаясь в одеяло.  
\- … - отозвался тот от окна.  
\- Я должен сказать тебе что-то очень важное, - серьезно объяснил Гарри.  
Профессор оглянулся. Он медленно подошел к кушетке и осторожно присел на краешек. На Гарри он при этом почему-то не смотрел.  
\- Да? – хрипло ответил он. Гарри показалось, что он профессор напряжен, но он списал это на происки высоких температур.  
\- Я очень плохо болею, - дрожа, сообщил он. – Ты должен знать.  
Снейп помолчал. Потом вздохнул и повернулся к Гарри лицом.  
\- Плохо – это как? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Я могу вести себя неадекватно, - торопливо начал объяснять Гарри, чувствуя, что времени у него осталось мало – в голове уже шумело, а кости начало ломить. – Бредить. Вырубаться. Стонать. Ты не пугайся, так всегда бывает, - попросил он. – Это ничего. Хуже всего то, что я перестаю себя контролировать.  
\- Выбросы? – мгновенно понял Снейп.  
\- Ага, - согласился Гарри, закрывая глаза. – Может, тебе на всякий случай уй…  
\- Не надейся, - прервал его Снейп.  
\- Но…  
\- Вопрос решен, - твердо сказал профессор, и Гарри растроганно шмыгнул носом. Он повозился, стараясь незаметно прижаться к Снейпу как можно плотнее, и успокоено затих.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Снейп заботливо положил руку ему на лоб. – Вроде бы лекарство помогло?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Скоро начнется, - мрачно предрек он и, конечно же, не ошибся. Скоро началось.

 

**Глава 21**

Как Гарри и предупреждал, болел он просто ужасно. Этот раз не стал исключением, и Гарри сполна вкусил всех ожидаемых им больничных прелестей. Он то трясся в ознобе так, что кровать под ним ходила ходуном, то метался по постели в невыносимом жару, жалея, что вместе с одеялом не может скинуть с себя кожу. Кости ныли, будто их только что пропустили через камнедробилку, а в каждый сустав Гарри какой-то злодей забил по здоровенному гвоздю, отчего тот чувствовал себя то ли бабочкой, пришпиленной к дощечке, то ли грешником, висящим на кресте. Кроме того, у него ужасно болела голова, и так сильно резало глаза, словно тот же злодей от души сыпанул туда песочку.  
Теперь уже пришла очередь Снейпа ругаться на Гарри за то, что тот в одиночку поперся в туалет, пока сам он заваривал на кухне чай из трав, собранных по принципу «акцио, что там есть у соседей в огороде полезного». Ругался профессор от души, тем более, что поймал Гарри за шиворот, когда тот, слеподыро щурясь, уже собирался было ссыпаться с лестницы и, вполне вероятно, сломать себе что-нибудь нужное. Так что все последующие подобные путешествия Гарри пришлось производить под неусыпным контролем, хотя в самые ответственные моменты профессор все же рисковал оставлять его одного. Гарри был ему благодарен, и не только за это – Снейп оказался просто превосходной сиделкой. Когда бы Гарри не открывал глаза, профессор неизменно оказывался рядом с чашкой того самого чая, полотенцем или сухой чистой футболкой, в зависимости от того, какой из этих предметов был его пациенту нужнее. Он менял у Гарри мокрые компрессы на лбу, когда температура у того подскакивала под потолок, укрывал потеплее, когда тот начинал трястись и терпеливо сидел рядом с полотенцем в руках, когда того тошнило непонятно чем в заботливо подставленный тазик. И так же неизменно шипел в ответ на все попытки Гарри выразить свою благодарность, которые тот предпринимал в редкие минуты просветления.  
Минуты эти были действительно редкими - эти три дня слились для Гарри в мучительную череду сна и яви, причем иногда он даже толком не понимал, в каком из этих состояний находится. Он то и дело проваливался в беспокойный сон и бегал там по каким-то темным тоннелям, время от времени оказываясь в знакомых местах типа хогвартских подземелий, Запретного леса или Визжащей хижины. Этот сон, точнее, кошмар был хуже всего. Гарри раз за разом врывался в комнату, на полу которой бился окровавленный человек в черной мантии, и тут же ноги его словно прирастали к порогу, не давая ему сделать и шага.  
\- Северус! – всхлипывал он, пытаясь прорваться к Снейпу сквозь становившийся вдруг плотным воздух, – Нет! Пожалуйста!  
\- Шшш…, - доносился откуда-то сверху знакомый голос. – Я здесь, - и ему на лоб ложилась прохладная рука.  
\- Северус, - улыбался во сне успокоенный Гарри и прижимал эту руку к лицу. – Ты живой?  
\- Живой, живой, - ворчал Снейп, убирая Гарри волосы со лба. – Хотя пахнет от меня…  
\- Я так рад, - счастливо вздыхал Гарри и тут же проваливался в очередной тоннель.

Иногда к нему приходили родственники. Гарри эти посещения радовали и смущали одновременно.  
\- Мама, - просил он улыбающуюся рыжеволосую женщину, – ты не сердись на меня, пожалуйста. И ты, папа, тоже, - поворачивался он к молодому мужчине в очках. – Я знаю, вы не ладили, но если бы ты знал… А где Сириус? – оглядывался он. – Он злится? Я понимаю, они с Северусом…  
Тут на лоб ему снова ложилась прохладная ладонь, и Гарри наскоро прощался с родителями. Их призрачные силуэты таяли в полумраке, и Гарри открывал глаза, с радостью возвращаясь в реальность, где его, похоже, ждали.  
\- Привет, - улыбаясь, шептал он. – Ты все еще здесь? Я уже говорил, как я этому рад?  
\- Раз пятнадцать, - фыркал Снейп, помогая ему приподняться. – Пей давай.  
Гарри послушно пил отвар и обессилено падал на подушку.  
\- Я ужасно рад, - доверчиво сообщал он в шестнадцатый раз и снова улыбался, слыша знакомое хмыканье. – Честное слово.  
\- Спи, чучело, - беззлобно отвечал профессор, поправляя на Гарри одеяло.  
\- Ты ведь не уйдешь? – умоляюще спрашивал тот. – Пожалуйста!  
\- Куда я, нафиг, денусь, - ворчал Снейп.  
Гарри на всякий случай сжимал в кулаке краешек профессорской мантии и снова засыпал.

Третья ночь была самой тяжелой. Температура у Гарри росла, несмотря на все попытки ее сбить, и трясло его при этом как никогда раньше. Он лежал под грудой шерстяных одеял и никак не мог согреться. Снейп метался по комнате и ругался так, что Гарри скоро стало ясно, что профессор по-настоящему напуган.  
\- С-с-с-серверус, - простучал зубами Гарри. – Т-ты не н-нервничай. Я ж-же п-п-предупреждал. Все н-нормально.  
\- Нормально? – Снейп обернулся к нему на всем ходу, отчего полы его мантии взлетели, заставив Гарри пожалеть, что он слишком болен и не может оценить это долгожданное движение по достоинству. – У тебя температура хорошо за сорок, болван, а лекарства на тебя не действуют. Ты трясешься так, что я боюсь, как бы не развалился дом, и при этом предлагаешь мне не нервничать?  
\- С-с-скоро п-п-перестану, - пообещал Гарри. – М-м-можно т-тебя п-попросить?  
Профессор вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Т-ты не м-мог бы п-проверить, у меня ноги на м-месте? – совершенно серьезно попросил Гарри. – А т-то они так з-замерзли, что я их с-совсем не ч-чувствую.  
Снейп выругался и сунул руку под одеяло.  
\- Да ты горячий как печка, - сообщил он.  
\- Ст-транно, - удивился Гарри . – А ч-чего ж мне т-тогда так холод-д-д-дно? Ой, как ты приятно схватил меня за ногу! – оживился он. – Схвати меня еще за что-нибудь, пожалуйста!  
\- Поттер, ты сбрендил? – опешил профессор.  
Гарри всхлипнул. Он никак не мог понять, почему Снейп так его не любит. Цветочки, внезапно выросшие на потолке, тоже никак не могли этого понять.  
\- Он меня не любит, - пожаловался он им. Цветочки осуждающе закачали головками.  
\- Поттер, ты в себе? – поинтересовался Снейп. – Ты с кем там разговариваешь?  
\- С цветочками, - охотно объяснил Гарри. – Вот же они, голубенькие такие, неужели не видишь? – и он радостно представил профессора своим новым друзьям.  
Вместо того, чтобы вежливо поздороваться, Снейп выругался еще раз и потрогал Гарри лоб.  
\- Не видишь, - сокрушенно сказал Гарри. – Ничего-то ты не видишь, - он всхлипнул еще раз.  
\- Поттер…  
\- Гарри, - поправил его Гарри, с трудом сдерживая слезы. – Ты даже имени моего произнести не можешь! – на этом месте он все-таки не выдержал и заплакал – очень уж ему стало себя жалко. Цветочки на потолке взволнованно зашумели.  
\- Черт, По… Гарри, - быстро поправился профессор. – Ну что ты делаешь, остолоп? – испугался он, глядя, как его больной заливает слезами подушку. – Не смей реветь!  
\- Ы-ы-ы-ы! – ответил на это Гарри. - Ну почему ты меня не любишь?  
\- Твою мать!!! – схватился за голову профессор. – Ты в своем уме?  
Гарри топился в слезах.  
\- Черт, По… Гарри, прекрати реветь.  
\- Не лю-у-у…  
\- Да с чего ты это взял? – в полном отчаянии воскликнул Снейп.  
\- А чего ты меня тогда не схвати-и-ил? – очень, на его взгляд, аргументировано ответил Гарри. - Ы-ы-ы-ы!!!  
\- Гарри, не смей! Поттер… да что ты… ладно, - сдался профессор, очевидно, вспомнив золотое правило о спорах с сумасшедшими. – Давай схвачу.  
Гарри просиял и тут же перестал реветь.  
\- За что хватать-то? – тоскливо поинтересовался Снейп.  
Цветочки радостно зашелестели.  
\- Что? – переспросил их Гарри. - За что?  
\- За что, за что, - подтвердил профессор, решив, видимо, что Гарри обращается к нему.  
\- За меня, - расплылся в улыбке Гарри.  
\- Что?  
\- За меня, - уверенно повторил Гарри и показал на потолок. – Они так сказали. Хватайся за меня, - и он приглашающе похлопал по одеялу.  
\- Гоподабогавдушумать! – скороговоркой выплюнул Снейп, скидывая ботинки. – Они сказали! Хорошо хоть они не сказали облить меня бензином и поджечь, - ворчал он, откидывая в сторону край одеяльной горы. - Двигайся давай, садовод-любитель.  
Садовод-любитель радостно послушался. Снейп улегся рядом, и Гарри тут же вцепился в него всеми своими замерзшими конечностями. Профессор накрыл их одеялом и пригасил свет.  
\- Если ты и после этого не согреешься…, - угрожающе начал он, но Гарри прервал его, закрыв ему рот ладонью.  
\- Я уже согрелся, - довольно сознался он. – Ты такой теплый… добрый…. хороший…, - бормотал он, сонно моргая заплаканными глазами и тычась мокрым носом в профессорскую шею. – Ты ведь меня не бросишь?  
\- Непременно, - буркнул Снейп Гарри в ладонь. – Выброшу в окошко, так и знай.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - счастливо вздохнул Гарри. Снейп замер.  
«Отрубился, - подумал Гарри. – Намучился он тут со мной». Цветочки на потолке согласно качали лепестками. Гарри улыбнулся им и провалился в сон.

Под утро ситуация повторилась, только с обратным знаком – на сей раз Гарри душил жар. Цветочки на потоке окрасились в красный цвет и занялись опылением, используя в качестве пчел маленьких красных чертиков с крылышками.  
\- Северус, смотри, - радовался Гарри, тыча пальцем в потолок. – Это же Дамблдор! Какие у него красивые крылышки! Альбус! – помахал он рукой. – Смотрите, вот Северус! Я его спас, правда, здорово? И теперь мы будем жить…  
\- Долго и счастливо, - проворчал профессор, выжимая тряпку в тазик с ледяной водой.  
\- Я согласен! – восторженно улыбнулся Гарри. – Что? – переспросил он, нетерпеливо отводя в сторону профессорскую руку – Снейп как раз пристраивал ему на лоб ледяной компресс. - Альбус говорит, что он очень рад за нас, - застенчиво сообщил он. – А ты рад?  
\- Безумно, - буркнул Снейп. – Гарри, послушай меня, - серьезно попросил он, наклоняясь над пышущим жаром Поттером. – Соберись.  
Гарри постарался собраться. Цветочки и чертики постепенно исчезли, осуждающе оглядываясь на своего создателя.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? - профессор заглянул Гарри в глаза.  
\- Да, - поморщился Гарри. – Говори быстрей, пока я держусь.  
\- Так не может больше продолжаться, - настойчиво сказал Снейп. – Надо что-то делать. Я могу аппарировать в лавку и сварить тебе нормальное зелье. Но я боюсь оставлять тебя в таком состоянии. Выбросов пока не было, но…  
Словно по заказу, сзади раздался треск. Снейп обернулся. Кушетка полыхала.  
\- Гребанный Мерлин! – выругался профессор и вскочил, выхватывая из кармана палочку. Он быстро погасил кушетку и обернулся к Гарри. Тот уже снова общался со своими невидимыми друзьями.  
\- Какое миленькое платьице! – умиленно сообщил он, улыбаясь потолку. – Альбус, вам очень идет малиновый. Что сделать? Где? Вот здорово! Директор советует утопить меня в ванной, - повернулся он к Снейпу. – Давай утопим меня в ванной, Северус!  
\- Точно! – хлопнул себя по лбу Снейп. – Как я раньше не додумался!  
\- Ура! – обрадовался Гарри.  
Но Снейп его подло обманул. Вместо того, чтобы утопить Гарри в ванной, он подогрел в тазике воду и, стащив с больного футболку, начал обтирать его мокрой тряпкой. Гарри подумал и решил, что скандалить не будет, очень уж ему было приятно. Так приятно, что не будь он так болен, он наверняка бы намотал на себя всю одежду в доме, только бы скрыть свою реакцию. А так он только мурчал от удовольствия и послушно поворачивался, когда Снейп мягко тянул его за плечо, чтобы обтереть ему спину. Однако очень скоро Гарри начал ощущать, что для полного счастья ему необходимо разделить это счастье с тем, кто был ему причиной. Осталось только придумать способ выражения своей благодарности. Для этого Гарри, не мудрствуя лукаво, решил посоветоваться с авторитетами. Рассудив, что директор точно должен знать, что может понравиться его декану, он поднял глаза и послал Дамблдору мысленный запрос. Директор тут же откликнулся, в лицах показав, что Гарри следует делать. Осознав, что именно от него требуется, Гарри пришел в восторг. Он мысленно поблагодарил директора за прекрасный совет и поймал профессора за руку.  
\- Что? – поднял тот глаза.  
Гарри настойчиво потянул его к себе, лукаво поглядывая на радостно кивающего сверху Дамблдора. Очевидно, Снейп решил, что Гарри хочет сообщить ему что-то по секрету от своих невидимых друзей, и покорно наклонился, подставляя ухо. Но Гарри и не думал что-то говорить. Он аккуратно повернул голову профессора лицом к себе и крепко поцеловал его прямо в губы.  
Сказать, что Снейп был удивлен таким поворотом дела, значило ничего не сказать. Он подскочил на месте, опрокинув таз с водой, и вытаращился на Гарри так, словно у того вдруг выросла вторая голова.  
\- Поттер… - прохрипел он, стремительно краснея.  
\- Буду плакать! – надувшись, предупредил Гарри.  
\- Гарри… - оценил угрозу Снейп. – Зачем, черт побери, ты это сделал? – потрясенно спросил он.  
\- Мне просто очень захотелось, - смущенно признался Гарри. – А директор сказал, что тебе понравится. Тебе не понравилось? – опечалился он.  
Снейп смотрел на него в немом изумлении. Гарри заморгал, дрожа губами.  
\- Не смей! – испугался Снейп.  
\- Я думал, тебе будет приятно, - всхлипнул Гарри.  
\- О, нет! – застонал профессор. – Только не это!  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть! – размазывая по щекам слезы, заверил Гарри. – Наоборот!  
\- Мерлин, только не реви, - вздохнул Снейп, к которому постепенно возвращался нормальный цвет лица. – Я… я не обиделся.  
\- Правда? – возликовал Гарри.  
Профессор несколько неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Только… только не делай так больше, - попросил он.  
\- Почему? – захлопал глазами Гарри.  
\- Потому что все, что ты сейчас делаешь, ты делаешь не потому, что… черт. Ты очень болен, понимаешь? – попытался объяснить профессор.  
Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза, явно недоумевая, при чем тут это.  
\- Ты… ты можешь меня заразить! – нашелся Снейп. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я заболел?  
\- Нет, - испугался Гарри. – Я об этом не подумал. А когда я поправлюсь? – с надеждой спросил он.  
\- А когда ты поправишься, то врядли захочешь это повторить, - пробормотал профессор себе под нос, но Дамблдор на потолке тут же любезно его озвучил.  
\- Ты шутишь? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Если б ты знал… - он вдруг неудержимо зевнул. – Очень спать хочется, - застенчиво пояснил он и зашарил вокруг себя в поисках одеяла – жарко ему больше не было. Снейп помог ему накрыться. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся. Он уже почти спал.  
\- Если бы я знал… что? – вполголоса уточнил профессор, подтыкая одеяло ему под ноги.  
\- Почему я вообще за тобой вернулся, - пояснил Гарри и повернулся на бок, сворачиваясь клубочком.  
\- И почему же? – слишком быстро для такого равнодушного тона поинтересовался Снейп. – Гарри?  
Но Гарри уже сладко спал.

 

**Глава 22**

Проснулся Гарри абсолютно здоровым. Он понял это даже раньше, чем открыл глаза. Такой зверский голод обычно был точным признаком того, что болезнь окончательно отступила, и Гарри с удовольствием это отметил. В первый раз за три дня он чувствовал себя прекрасно – кости больше не ломило, мышцы не ныли, так что тяжесть обнимающей его руки не доставляла ему ни малейшего дискомфорта. Гарри сонно улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, но тут последняя мысль дошла до его сознания, и он потрясенно замер, осознавая, КТО именно его обнимает.  
Очевидно, его движение потревожило спящего, потому что тот, в свою очередь, пошевелился и пробормотал что-то невнятное. Гарри затаил дыхание. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы профессор проснулся и убрал с него свою руку, чего тот, конечно, не замедлил бы сделать, как только до него бы дошло, где она сейчас находится. Снейп, однако, не проснулся. Вместо этого он только крепче прижал Гарри к себе и уткнулся носом ему в затылок.  
Гарри лежал, обмирая от счастья. Он понимал, что Снейп обнимает его неумышленно, и это придавало его счастью легкий оттенок горечи. Тем не менее, он был благодарен судьбе и за этот маленький подарок и не собирался упускать ни одного восхитительного мгновенья своего чудесного времяпровождения. Сейчас он жалел лишь об одном – о том, что все это не может длиться вечно. Чувствуя теплое дыхание на шее, он млел от наслаждения и одновременно проклинал проклятое одеяло, сбившееся между их телами и мешавшее ему прижаться к Снейпу еще теснее. На минутку он пожалел, что во сне не повернулся к профессору лицом – тогда он мог бы попытаться незаметно обнять его сам, - но, оценив состояние некоторых своих органов, порадовался, что этого не произошло: вряд ли по пробуждении Снейп пришел бы в восторг, обнаружив в непосредственной близости от себя такую явную декларацию чьих-то намерений. Так что Гарри благоразумно решил радоваться тому, что есть, и закрыл глаза, полной грудью вдыхая знакомый горьковатый аромат, который не смогли истребить ни время, ни вода, ни даже куча отчищающих заклятий. Запах закружил ему голову и заставил сердце биться вдвое быстрее, и Гарри лишь надеялся, что этот оглушительный стук не разбудит обнимающего его мужчину раньше времени.  
Неизвестно, сколько бы еще Гарри наслаждался своими ощущениями, если бы его не подвела природа. И ладно бы дело было в банальном позыве в туалет – это бы Гарри стерпел, к тому же сначала ему все равно пришлось бы избавиться от эрекции, - но заглушить трубный рев голодного желудка он не смог при всем желании. Лежащее позади него тело напряглось, и Гарри, проклиная про себя все на свете, старательно задышал, притворяясь спящим и прощаясь со слезами на глазах с обнимающей его рукой. Однако Снейп, вопреки его ожиданиям, руку убирать не спешил. Гарри подумал было, что профессор так и не проснулся, но тут же отбросил от себя эту мысль – дыхание, все еще щекотавшее его шею, стало абсолютно бесшумным, а пальцы, прижатые к его груди, чуть заметно дрогнули, пытаясь определить свое местонахождение. Судя по всему, определили они его точно, потому что Снейп замер так же, как недавно до этого сам Гарри, и, очевидно, погрузился в раздумья о том, как он умудрился вляпаться в такую ситуацию, и как ему теперь из нее выпутываться. Проблема усугублялась тем, что Гарри, кроме всего прочего, и сам обнимал его руку, и вытащить ее, не разбудив «спящего», не представлялось ни малейшей возможности.  
Раздумывал Снейп долго - минут двадцать, не меньше. Потом он вздохнул и попытался осторожно вытянуть свою руку у Гарри из-под локтя. Гарри позволил ему это сделать, с трудом удержавшись от такого же вздоха. Он продолжал имитировать глубокий сон, чувствуя, что на него смотрят, и гадал, почему же Снейп не встает. Наконец, пружины за его спиной заскрипели, и Гарри услышал, как профессор нашаривает на полу ботинки. Момент был подходящий, и Гарри решил сделать вид, что проснулся. Он перевернулся на спину и, потянувшись, приоткрыл один глаз. Потом спохватился и согнул ноги в коленях, набросив на себя одеяло.  
Снейп, сидевший на краю кровати, обернулся.  
\- Привет, - хрипло поздоровался Гарри, сонно моргая. – Ты давно…  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – перебил его профессор.  
\- Хорошо, - кротко улыбнулся Гарри.  
Снейп, нахмурясь, положил руку ему на лоб.  
\- Правда, хорошо, - поспешил успокоить его Гарри. – Я уже здоров, честное слово. К вечеру бегать буду.  
\- Да ну, - скептически хмыкнул Снейп, убирая руку.  
\- Проверено, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Скоро сам убедишься. Особенно, когда увидишь, как я ем, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Желудок радостно поддержал его громким урчанием. Гарри смущенно шмыгнул носом и сел, даже не подумав, что после болезни ему не стоило делать таких резких движений. Голова у него тут же закружилась, а перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги. Гарри покачнулся и начал заваливаться прямо на Снейпа. Тот тут же подхватил его и, шипя сквозь зубы что-то насчет неистребимой гриффиндорской глупости, помог Гарри улечься обратно, подложив ему под голову еще одну подушку.  
\- Здоров, говоришь? – фыркнул он.  
Гарри смущенно поерзал.  
\- Забыл, - признался он. – В прошлый раз я тоже рухнул. Даже очки разбил. А где, кстати…  
Вместо ответа Снейп взял с тумбочки очки и сунул их Гарри в руки.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулся тот, водружая очки на нос. Потом посмотрел на Снейпа повнимательней и улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Что? – с подозрением спросил профессор.  
\- Я тоже похож на взъерошенную ворону? – хихикнул Гарри. – Не обижайся, - тут же спохватился он.  
Снейп поднял бровь.  
– Я люблю ворон, - поторопился объяснить Гарри. Потом он осознал, насколько по-дурацки прозвучало это объяснение, и окончательно смутился.  
Снейп хмыкнул. Гарри с надеждой поднял на него глаза.  
\- Ты похож на грязного, противного, неблагодарного мальчишку, - сообщил профессор, с удовольствием глядя, как лицо его пациента заливает краской. – Который, к тому же, будет возлежать на кровати, как султан, пока одна взъерошенная ворона будет готовить ему завтрак, - с этими словами он поднялся и, прихватив с тумбочки палочку, с достоинством отправился к двери.  
\- Северус, - умоляюще позвал Гарри.  
Снейп обернулся на пороге.  
\- Я… - попытался повиниться Гарри, но профессор взмахом руки заставил его замолчать.  
\- Не трудись, - усмехнулся он. – Я в курсе.  
И он вышел, оставив Гарри ругать себя последними словами в гордом одиночестве.

Как Гарри и обещал, лопал он так, что за ушами трещало. Наевшись до отвала, он удовлетворенно откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. Он совсем не собирался спать, и очень удивился, обнаружив, что продрых таки добрую половину дня, о чем Снейп любезно сообщил ему, заодно поинтересовавшись, не желает ли один чумазый мальчишка принять ванну и избавить его утонченное обоняние от запаха квиддичной раздевалки.  
Чумазый мальчишка принять ванну определенно желал, и профессор любезно изволил сопроводить его в нужное помещение. Здесь он оставил Гарри одного, но дал ему понять, что через десять минут он намерен вернуться и лично проследить, чтобы сегодня в этой ванне не прибавилось утопленников. Оставшись один, потенциальный утопленник поспешил воспользоваться удобствами, а потом ухнул в воду полфлакона пены для ванн, справедливо подозревая, что пена эта ему скоро ой, как понадобится.  
Когда Снейп вернулся, Гарри уже успел наскоро помыться и теперь лежал по уши в пене, блаженствуя. Услышав, как хлопнула дверь, он лениво приоткрыл один глаз и вяло помахал своему контролеру мыльной рукой. Профессор покачал головой и, достав из кармана газету, присел на крышку унитаза. Гарри закрыл глаз и поправил под головой мочалку.  
В следующее мгновение – как ему показалось – ему в лицо брызнули водой.  
\- А? – захлопал он глазами на Снейпа, который сидел на краю ванны и скептически его созерцал. Гарри с испугом заметил, что пена вокруг него практически рассосалась, оставив от себя только тонкую пленку, которая ни в коей мере не скрывала то, что он так стремился скрыть. Гарри покраснел и сел, прижав к себе коленки.  
\- Сколько… кхм, - откашлялся он. – Сколько я спал?  
\- Сорок минут, - невозмутимо ответил профессор. – Я два раза подогревал воду. Ты в состоянии мыться, или тебе помочь?  
\- Помочь, - вырвалось у Гарри, прежде чем он понял, на что подписался. – Голову, - быстро уточнил он, проклиная дурацкую пену, оказавшуюся такой недолговечной. – Остальное я уже.  
Снейп пожал плечами и призвал с полки шампунь.  
\- Закрывай глаза, - велел он.  
Гарри послушался.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут превратились для него в сладостную пытку, изощренности которой позавидовали бы самые опытные китайские палачи, и, несмотря на всю абсурдность этого предположения, в какой-то момент Гарри почти твердо уверился в том, что Снейп всерьез решил таким способом рассчитаться с ним за все его грехи. Умелые пальцы зельевара медленно скользили по его коже, массируя, поглаживая, нежно зарываясь в волосы и доводя несчастного Гарри до полного исступления.  
Пыткой эту процедуру делало то, что Гарри ни в коем случае не мог позволить себе выказать даже десятую долю испытываемого им удовольствия. Ему приходилось сидеть смирно, из всех сил прижимая к себе ноги, в то время, как ему хотелось стонать во весь голос и извиваться, умоляя эти проклятые руки потрогать его где-нибудь еще… везде. Он до крови закусил губу, пытаясь болью отогнать это дьявольское наваждение, но к его ужасу боль только усилила испытываемые им ощущения, сделав их более пикантными.  
В общем, к тому моменту, когда эта адская процедура закончилась, вода в ванной почти кипела, а Гарри дрожал мелкой дрожью, мечтая только об одном – чтобы Снейп ушел и оставил его одного хоть на минуту. Словно в ответ на его мысли, профессор буркнул что-то про чистое полотенце и вылетел из ванной с такой скоростью, словно по пятам за ним гналась толпа дементоров. Очевидно, старания Гарри скрыть от профессора свое состояние не увенчались успехом – другой причины такого поспешного бегства Гарри придумать не мог. Но пока ему было не до этого – некоторые процессы в организме срочно требовали его вмешательства, и Гарри со стоном облегчения опустил руку под воду.  
Минуты ему не понадобилось. Через десять секунд красный как рак Гарри стоял под холодным душем и проклинал свой болтливый язык. Закрутив кран, он вылез из ванной и обмотался чистым полотенцем, которое, вопреки логике, обнаружилось на вешалке. Потом он присел на край ванны и пригорюнился – он понятия не имел, как ему теперь показаться Снейпу на глаза. Но через мгновение в фановой трубе зашумела вода – кто-то спустил воду в туалете на первом этаже, и Гарри подпрыгнул от радости, догадавшись о причине столь поспешного бегства профессора – Снейп просто торопился по естественной надобности, а справлять ее в постороннем присутствии, конечно же, не желал.  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Гарри неторопливо оделся и вернулся в спальню. Снейп явился через пару минут. Гарри глянул на него исподлобья, но лицо профессора, как обычно, ничего не выражало, и Гарри успокоился окончательно.

Вечер прошел в мирном молчании. Как Гарри и обещал, после ужина он ощутил прилив сил и предложил Снейпу пойти прогуляться. Профессор, не отрываясь от газеты, показал ему кулак и пообещал припомнить свои навыки упивающегося, если кое-кто в этой комнате только посмеет сегодня высунуть свой нос на улицу. Гарри не мог сдержать улыбки. Сидя с ногами на кровати и прихлебывая горячий чай, он смотрел на Снейпа, читающего за столом при свете Люмоса, и чувствовал себя счастливым, как никогда в жизни. Когда же профессор поднялся и, бросив взгляд на обгоревшую кушетку, жестом попросил его подвинуться, счастье Гарри стало абсолютным. Он даже замычал от полноты чувств и, чтобы это скрыть, был вынужден вцепиться зубами в подушку. Снейп погасил свет и улегся рядом, аккуратно отгородившись от соседа одеялом. Гарри улыбнулся в темноте и приготовился ждать.  
Через час он все так же лежал, положив голову на руки, и глядел на знакомый профиль в лунном свете. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Снейп, по всей видимости, тоже не спал, хоть и пытался сделать вид. Но Гарри слышал, как он дышит, и знал, что не он один этой ночью не может уснуть.  
\- Северус, - шепотом позвал он. – Ты спишь?  
Снейп поморщился и открыл глаза.  
\- Более идиотского вопроса ты не мог придумать? – язвительно поинтересовался он. – А если я отвечу «да»?  
Гарри хихикнул.  
\- Ну чего тебе? – утомленно вздохнул профессор.  
\- Так, - Гарри дернул плечом. – Не спится.  
\- И ты считаешь, что я должен тебя развлекать? – фыркнул Снейп.  
\- Ну-у… - неопределенно протянул Гарри.  
\- Что «ну»?  
\- Ты же все равно не спишь, - миролюбиво пояснил он.  
\- Потому что ты мне не даешь, – тут же парировал Снейп. - Мало мне того, что ты три ночи тут куролесил, так и на четвертую от тебя покоя нет.  
\- Куролесил? – удивился Гарри. – А что я делал?  
\- Ты что, шутишь? – Снейп даже приподнялся. – Ты хочешь сказать, что ничего не помнишь?  
\- Что-то помню, - нахмурился Гарри. – Только не могу понять, что было наяву, а что – во сне. А что, я сделал что-то…  
\- Нет! – быстро прервал его Снейп, но было уже поздно.  
\- Господи! – ахнул Гарри, подпрыгнув на месте, словно от удара тока. – Господибожемой!!! – он прижался спиной к стене, спрятав горящее лицо в ладонях. – Ты хочешь сказать, что я на самом деле тебя... о, нет, - застонал он. – Я был уверен, что это сон, ведь Дамблдор… - и Гарри чуть не начал биться головой о стену, понимая, что все его усилия скрыть от Снейпа свои чувства претерпели крах. Он припомнил, как признавался профессору в любви, тычась ему в шею мокрым носом, и заскулил от стыда.  
\- Это было так ужасно? – ледяным тоном осведомился Снейп.  
Гарри кивнул. Он и в самом деле вел себя ужасно, и теперь не мог себе этого простить.  
Профессор вдруг откинул одеяло и встал. Гарри съежился у стены, предполагая, что за этим последует. Однако профессор ничего не сказал. Он только подошел к окну и, отвернувшись, стал смотреть на улицу.  
\- Прости, - всхлипнул Гарри. – Я не хотел… так.  
\- Ты не виноват, - глухо сказал Снейп. – Я же знал, что все это – бред.  
Гарри ощутил прилив надежды. Он вспомнил, что днем профессор вел себя вполне дружелюбно, и выгонять его, вроде бы, не планировал. Снейп явно давал ему шанс, и упускать его Гарри не собирался.  
\- Ты понимаешь, я всегда, когда болею, делаю черти что, - затараторил он. – Плачу, смеюсь, висну у всех на шее. Ты же не думаешь, что я на самом деле… эээ…  
\- Нет, - с усилием ответил Снейп. – Конечно же, нет.  
\- Я и к Рону приставал, и к Гермионе, - продолжал говорить Гарри, лихорадочно блестя глазами. – То есть, ты же понимаешь, я не в том смысле…  
\- Понимаю, - как-то механически повторил Снейп.  
\- Ты не сердишься? – умоляюще поинтересовался Гарри.  
Снейп, не поворачиваясь, покачал головой.  
\- Ты не виноват, - повторил он.  
От облегчения Гарри едва мог дышать. Он повалился на подушку, хватая ртом воздух.  
«Обошлось, - стучало у него в голове. – Все обошлось».  
\- Один вопрос, - все также глядя в окно, произнес Снейп.  
Гарри замер.  
\- Ты тогда так и не сказал мне, почему ты за мной вернулся.  
\- А? – заморгал Гарри. Такого поворота он не ожидал.  
«Думай, идиот!» - мысленно прикрикнул он на себя.  
\- Ну… эээ… по многим причинам, - осторожно ответил он.  
\- Эти причины мне известны, и ты об этом знаешь, - повернулся к нему Снейп. – Не говори мне о своей матери, любимом директоре, или гриффиндорских понятиях о справедливости, - скривился он. – Ты сказал, что этой причины я не знаю. Озвучь ее, будь любезен. Только не ври, что не помнишь. Я же вижу, что это не так.  
Гарри заметался.  
\- Это… это… я… мы… - тут в голову ему пришла блестящая идея. - Гермиона, - с облегчением выпалил он. – Я сделал это ради нее. Ты очень ей нужен.  
\- Что?! – опешил Снейп.  
\- Гермиона… твоя тетрадь… формулы, - и Гарри, заикаясь, рассказал профессору про их разговор у костра.  
\- … и так получилось, что в прошлое мог отправиться только один из нас, - объяснял он, волнуясь. – Я не мог позволить ей так рисковать и сделал это сам. Ради нее, - твердо закончил он.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Снейп и отлепился от окна. Он прошел через комнату и остановился в дверях. – Ну что ж, Га… мистер Поттер, - безжизненным голосом произнес он, оборачиваясь.  
Гарри вздрогнул. Он понял, что сделал что-то не так, но не мог понять, что именно.  
\- Вы прекрасно справились со своей миссией, - продолжил меж тем профессор. – Передайте мисс… миссис Уизли, я полагаю? – мои поздравления. Очень жаль, но я ничем не смогу ей помочь. Эти формулы я… ммм… списал в какой-то книжке. И поскольку других причин для моего пребывания здесь нет, позвольте мне откланяться. Палочку я пришлю с совой. Всего доброго, мистер Поттер, - и с этими словами он шагнул за дверь.  
Гарри остолбенел. Он никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Минуту назад все было в порядке, и вдруг…  
«Какой же я кретин!» - пронеслось у него в голове.  
\- Северус!!! – завопил он во всю силу своих легких и бросился в коридор. – Подожди, я…  
Коридор был пуст.  
\- … я соврал, - беспомощно закончил Гарри и сполз по стене на грязный пол.

 

**Глава 23**

Гарри сидел у стены и невидящими глазами глядел перед собой. Он понимал, что только что собственными руками разрушил то, к чему стремился всей душой, позволив страху и недоверию возобладать над голосом сердца. А ведь сердце просто кричало ему о том, что он ошибается, что Снейп относится к нему совсем не так, как всегда ему представлялось, и то, что Гарри принимает за обычную благодарность, на самом деле является чем-то совершенно иным. Но он так боялся боли, которую могло принести с собой разочарование, что пресекал подобные мысли на корню и ни на миг не разрешал себе поверить в то, что это все-таки возможно.  
«Гриффиндорец, - с горечью думал он. – Куда подевалась твоя пресловутая храбрость?»  
Он перебирал в памяти моменты, когда профессор явственно демонстрировал ему свое небезразличие, и ему хотелось убить себя за то, что он был так слеп. Он вспоминал, как Снейп смотрел на него, когда он первый раз взял его за руку, как отступали его кошмары, стоило только Гарри – Гарри! оказаться рядом, с каким вниманием он слушал его рассказы и как изменился в лице, ошибочно решив, что его спаситель женат. Гарри застонал сквозь зубы, вспомнив ту смесь отчаянья и надежды в глазах профессора, которую он, не доверяя себе, принял за страх лишиться возможности колдовать, между тем как на самом деле причиной этих чувств был он сам. А эпизод на улице? Гарри не мог понять, как он мог быть таким тупым и не догадаться, что вовсе не переизбыток кислорода заставил тогда профессора продемонстрировать свою предполагаемую слабость. Весь этот спектакль был разыгран для того, чтобы не дать ему уйти, а он был так поглощен своей эгоистичной радостью, что даже не заметил этой завуалированной просьбы.  
Перед его глазами проносились картины недавнего прошлого, и каждая из них вызывала в нем новый взрыв горечи и негодования на собственную глупость. Вот Снейп ругается на него за то, что он попал под ливень, а потом собственноручно развязывает ему шнурки. Вот он рычит из-за того, что Гарри в одиночку поперся в туалет, а после заботливо подтыкает одеяло ему под ноги. Вот он часами сидит у его постели, следя, чтобы Гарри не стало хуже, и как сильно он волнуется, когда это все-таки случается; и это он-то - гроза всех хогвартских студентов!  
«Господи, а когда я его поцеловал? – вспомнил Гарри, едва сдерживая слезы. – Он ведь почти прямым текстом сказал мне тогда, что не хочет этого только потому, что считает причиной моего поведения болезнь, а не искреннее желание. Почему я не увидел это сразу? Как я, - тут он со стоном ударился головой о стену, - как я посмел сказать ему, что это было ужасно? Как я мог так перепугаться и не понять, что он имеет в виду? Ведь он уже почти поверил мне, поверил, что все это не просто так! И он заботился обо мне, и обнимал меня, когда мы спали, и даже… даже… - тут он все-таки не сдержал слез: мысль о том, что все это он потерял – потерял безвозвратно и по своей вине, - приводила его в отчаяние. - Он позволил мне подойти так близко, а я взял и все похерил. Как я мог быть таким трусом? Зачем я приплел сюда Гермиону?»  
Подумав о Гермионе, Гарри ощутил немедленное желание ее увидеть. Она была единственным человеком, которому он мог и хотел все рассказать. И единственным, кто мог ему помочь. Или хотя бы выслушать.  
Гарри торопливо поднялся. Он вернулся в комнату и трясущимися руками натянул на себя одежду. Накинув на плечи мантию-невидимку, он устремился было к двери, но вдруг замер, пораженный внезапной мыслью. Расстроенный последними событиями, он совсем забыл, в каком времени сейчас находится, и что ему еще целую неделю ни в коем случае нельзя показываться на глаза кому бы то ни было, и Гермионе в том числе.  
Гарри лихорадочно размышлял. Оставаться здесь и дальше было для него невыносимо – этот дом слишком сильно напоминал ему о своем владельце, к тому же сейчас ему как никогда нужен был друг. Гарри задался вопросом, не могла ли Гермиона заранее знать о результате их авантюры – не зря же она ничуть не удивилась, когда Гарри поведал ей о своих чувствах к Снейпу, но вспомнив, как она волновалась, отправляя его в прошлое, он отмел от себя эту мысль – так притворяться она бы не смогла. Это означало только одно – увидевшись с ней раньше срока, он неизбежно создаст парадокс, и тогда его настоящее, скорее всего, необратимо изменится. Возможно, тогда он вообще не попадет в прошлое и никогда не встретится со Снейпом.  
Гарри зажмурился. На мгновение эта мысль показалась ему безумно привлекательной. Не знать, не помнить, не страдать. Избавиться от боли, стальными когтями раздирающей внутренности - все это было сейчас в его власти. Вот только Снейп в этом случае так и остался бы мертвым.  
Гарри скривился от стыда. Один раз он уже пошел на поводу у собственной трусости, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело.  
«Я не предам его во второй раз, - сжав кулаки, поклялся себе Гарри. – Пусть я сойду с ума, просидев в этой дыре еще неделю, но он останется жив. Где бы он сейчас ни был. И разобью этот чертов хроноворот, чтобы никто уже не смог ничего изменить».  
Он решительно пересек комнату и достал хроноворот из бездонного кошелька. Он уже хотел шваркнуть его об стену, когда его внезапно осенило. Он осторожно положил прибор на стол и уставился на него, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно говорила ему Гермиона о его свойствах.  
«Она говорила… она говорила, что с его помощью нельзя попасть в будущее, потому что его еще нет. Но я-то сейчас в прошлом. Значит, у меня оно есть?»  
Хроноворот лежал на столе, отражая лунный свет. Гарри задумчиво поднял его за цепочку.  
«Хуже не будет», - решил он и надел цепочку на шею. Он попытался разобраться, на столько делений должен перевести стрелку, но потом решил не утруждаться, подумав, что его все равно выкинет в нужное время, как только его прошлое снова станет настоящим. Гарри открутил стрелки на несколько кругов назад и включил диодный мост.  
«Ну, с богом», - выдохнул он и нажал на кнопку старта.  
Мир вокруг привычно закружился. Гарри зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, комната была залита солнцем. Гарри огляделся. За исключением времени суток, все было по-прежнему. Он натянул на голову капюшон и поспешил на улицу.  
Улица, как обычно, была пуста. Гарри быстро дошел до коттеджа на углу, надеясь, что его хозяева все еще не приехали. Его надежды оправдались - размокшие газеты все так же валялись на газоне, выделяясь на траве серыми пятнами. Гарри перебрался через низенький заборчик и попытался отыскать свежую газету. Это удалось ему без труда – в отличие от остальных она все еще была белой. Гарри наклонился, всматриваясь в цифры в верхнем углу, и с облегчением выдохнул. Число было то самое – 18е сентября. Он попал куда надо.  
Теперь нужно было подумать о том, как добраться до Лондона. Гарри похлопал себя по карманам. Кошелек, как ни странно, был на месте. Гарри поплотнее закутался в мантию и пошагал к выходу из переулка. Ближайший общественный камин, как он помнил, находился прямо за зданием магической почты.

Выпутываясь на ходу из мантии, он вывалился из камина в гостиной семейства Уизли, и тут же оказался в объятиях насмерть перепуганной Гермионы.  
\- Гарри! – она чуть не плакала. – Наконец-то! Ну нельзя же так, честное слово. Я уже час на ушах стою, ужасы всякие представляю, а тебя все нет. Почему ты не аппарировал сразу?  
\- Не мог, - хрипло ответил Гарри, у которого щипало в носу. – Пришлось добираться до ближайшего камина.  
\- Камина? – удивилась Гермиона, отстраняясь. – Где твоя палочка? – нахмурилась она. – И… Господи, Гарри, что у тебя с лицом? Что случилось?  
Вместо ответа Гарри всхлипнул… и уткнулся носом ей в плечо.

Через час Гарри сидел на кухне с чашкой кофе в руках, а его сердобольная подруга пыталась заставить его поесть. Дело было заведомо гиблым – у него кусок не лез в горло. Он только что рассказал Гермионе о своих злоключениях и теперь заново переживал все недавно испытанные им эмоции. Он горестно дул на кофе, хлопая мокрыми ресницами, и мотал головой каждый раз, когда его подруга упрашивала его съесть хотя бы кусочек тоста.  
\- Гарри, прекрати, - в конце концов попросила она и бросила поджаренный хлеб на стол.  
Гарри посмотрел на нее с удивлением.  
\- Заниматься самоедством, я имею в виду, - пояснила Гермиона. – Ты не виноват. Ты не мог знать, что он о тебе думает. Легиллемент из тебя хреновый, в отличие от Снейпа. Он, между прочим, тоже хорош.  
\- Почему это? – поднял брови Гарри.  
\- А почему он сам-то молчал? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Гермиона. – Почему это ты должен был делать первый шаг?  
\- Может, потому, что я – гриффиндорец? – в первый раз за этот день улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Дискриминация по факультетскому признаку, - мгновенно отреагировала Гермиона, и Гарри против воли улыбнулся еще раз.  
\- Я так по тебе соскучился, - признался он. - То есть, я только сейчас это понял, - он виновато посмотрел на подругу.  
Гермиона ободряюще похлопала его по руке.  
\- А зачем еще нужны друзья? – глубокомысленно отозвалась она, и вдруг нахмурилась, очевидно, поймав за хвост какую-то мысль. – Так-так-так, - пробормотала она.  
\- Он их делал, кстати, - продолжал меж тем Гарри.  
\- А? – вскинула глаза Гермиона. – Кого делал? Прости, я отвлеклась, - повинилась она.  
\- Шаги, - пояснил Гарри. – Снейп делал шаги. Просто я этого не видел.  
\- И за это ты считаешь себя виноватым? – возмутилась его подруга. – У тебя что, была к нему инструкция? «Влюбленный Снейп, основные признаки. Пункт первый. Рычит в другой тональности», - лекторским голосом возвестила она.  
Гарри не смог удержаться и фыркнул. Гермиона довольно улыбнулась, но тут же вновь стала серьезной.  
\- Гарри, я правда не понимаю, почему ты решил, что все это – только твоя вина. Ведь ты, в отличие от него, был готов на все, чтобы только быть с ним. Даже на то, чтобы с ним не быть, извини за каламбур.  
Гарри коротко кивнул.  
\- Скажи, ты бы удрал от него вот так, если бы узнал, что у тебя нет никакой надежды на ответные чувства?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Но я-то как раз этого от него и ждал, - пожал он плечами. – А вот у него были все причины думать, что я его… то есть, так ведь на самом деле и было. Ты же сама говорила, что у меня все всегда на лице написано.  
\- И это возвращает нас к единственному твоему промаху, - согласилась Гермиона. – Ты соврал, когда он спросил тебя, зачем ты его спас. Но Гарри, нельзя есть себя поедом из-за того, что ты один раз ошибся, тем более, что у тебя были для этого все основания. Ты ведь не думал, что так получится?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Ты же хотел как лучше? – полуутвердительно произнесла она.  
Гарри вздохнул, но возражать не стал.  
\- Пойми, Гарри, - с ласковой настойчивостью попросила Гермиона. – Человек имеет право на ошибку. Нельзя лишать его второго шанса, и Снейп должен знать это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Ты должен найти его и все ему объяснить.  
\- Но как мне это сделать? – в отчаянии вскричал Гарри. – Неужели ты считаешь, что я об этом не думал? Господи, да я бы полжизни отдал, только бы найти его и попытаться все исправить!  
\- Ну и чего ты тогда здесь сидишь? – хладнокровно поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Беги давай.  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? – горько отозвался Гарри. – Ты думаешь, это реально – отыскать на земном шаре человека, который полжизни занимался шпионской деятельностью, если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли? Он может быть где угодно! Куда мне идти? С чего начинать?  
\- На этот вопрос я, пожалуй, смогу ответить, - улыбнулась Гермиона и щелкнула ногтем по хроновороту, лежавшему перед ней на столе. – С Малфой-мэнор, естественно.  
\- Снейп, по-твоему, такой идиот? - поморщился Гарри. – Он же прекрасно понимает, что это – первое место, где его будут искать.  
\- До тебя в этом плане ему, конечно, далековато, - снисходительно согласилась Гермиона, пряча усмешку за чашкой с кофе. – Но если ты не ошибся в главном, и он действительно к тебе неравнодушен, будь уверен – подсознательно он хочет, чтобы его нашли и не будет сильно усложнять тебе задачу. Надежда, как известно, умирает последней. Так что поднимай свой зад и отправляйся в Малфой-мэнор, - невозмутимо закончила она и положила перед ним на стол свою палочку.  
Гарри посмотрел на нее дикими глазами. Потом вскочил, опрокинув стул, схватил палочку и бегом бросился к выходу, сопровождаемый серебристым смехом своей драгоценной подруги.

 

**Глава 24**

Гарри стоял на пороге парадного входа родового поместья Малфоев и уговаривал свое глупое сердце стучать потише. Сердце на уговоры не поддавалось и продолжало колотиться о грудную клетку с такой силой, словно вознамерилось пробить себе путь наружу. Ничего удивительного в этом не было: Люциус Малфой был последним человеком, к которому Гарри обратился бы за помощью в любой ситуации, а уж ждать чего-либо приятного от этой встречи ему и вовсе не приходилось. Он подумал, что ему еще здорово повезет, если хозяин дома вообще пожелает с ним разговаривать, а не прикажет сразу же спустить на него собак.  
И, если честно, Гарри не смог бы его за это винить. Он прекрасно представлял, что бы он сам на месте Люциуса сделал с тем уродом, который довел его друга до того, что тот был вынужден заявиться к нему вот так – среди ночи, без предупреждения и в полнейшем душевном раздрызге. В то, что Снейпу удалось скрыть от Малфоя свое состояние, Гарри не верил: достаточно было только вспомнить, как он был одет. Даже чужому человеку без слов было бы ясно, что с профессором далеко не все в порядке, а уж близкому другу – и подавно. А в том, что эти двое в свое время были больше, чем просто коллеги по цеху, Гарри не сомневался.  
Он не знал наверное, что слизеринцы вкладывают в само понятие дружбы, но именно это слово первым пришло ему на ум двадцать лет назад, когда он, мучимый очередным приступом вины, как-то ночью забрел на кладбище Жертв Последней войны и встретил там человека, которого меньше всего ожидал увидеть в подобное время в подобном месте. Люциус Малфой стоял у сияющей в лунном свете могилы предателя своего господина, склонив голову, неподвижный, как обелиск в ее изголовии, и Гарри пораженно замер на месте при виде выражения искренней скорби, смотревшейся почти неуместно на его обычно надменном лице. Пригнувшись, он успел спрятаться за соседний памятник прежде, чем Малфой-старший обернулся и заметил, что его одиночество было нарушено, и следующие двадцать минут будущий аврор безропотно просидел на холодной земле, не мешая бывшему упивающемуся молча прощаться со своим другом.  
В том, что Снейп был Малфою именно другом, не больше, Гарри, к счастью для своего рассудка, был уверен – он прекрасно помнил, как Люциус вел себя на допросах, когда речь заходила о причастности Нарциссы к его темным делишкам. И хотя внешне Малфой-старший оставался совершенно невозмутим, Гарри, который тогда еще только отходил от некоторых последствий битвы с Вольдемортом, буквально кожей чувствовал его любовь и страх и знал, что ради своей жены Люциус был готов на все.  
Ради жены и сына. А теперь еще и чудом выжившего друга.  
«Но если он действительно его друг, - судорожно думал Гарри. - Если он понимает, что ему нужно… если я смогу убедить его… а если не смогу?!! – вдруг мелькнула в его голове паническая мысль. - Шекспир был прав, - скривился он, - поменьше надо думать», - и, не давая себе больше времени на размышления, что было сил забарабанил в дверь.  
Барабанить пришлось долго. Если хозяин поместья и был дома, отпирать нахальному гостю он явно не собирался. Гарри почувствовал, что звереет. Он уже почти решил разнести проклятую дверь к чертовой бабушке, когда замок, открываясь, щелкнул, и обе створки бесшумно распахнулись, являя миру вышеозначенного хозяина, который, судя по всему, находился в крайней степени ярости.  
Гарри, отпрыгнувший назад с намереньем избежать встречи своей физиономии с дверью, неторопливо выпрямился, глядя Малфою-старшему в глаза и не обращая никакого внимания на палочку, направленную ему прямо в горло. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, затем Люциус медленно убрал палочку и с щелчком вложил ее обратно в трость.  
\- Что вам угодно, мистер Поттер? – высокомерно поинтересовался он. – Не припомню, чтобы я вас приглашал.  
Гарри склонил голову, признавая его правоту и одновременно извиняясь за вторжение, но тут же снова поднял лицо, глядя на стоящего на крыльце мужчину с мрачной решимостью.  
\- Вы знаете, зачем я здесь, - хрипло ответил он.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - презрительно дернул щекой Малфой. – И не испытываю ни малейшего желания его иметь.  
Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза. От одной мысли о том, что от Снейпа его отделяет, возможно, всего пара лестничных пролетов и этот… этот… Он до хруста сжал кулаки, усилием воли загоняя обратно взметнувшуюся ярость, и тут же услышал приглушенный треск. Гарри открыл глаза и беззвучно выругался. Колонны, поддерживающие фронтон над ступенями лестницы, покрылись сетью трещин. Малфой, стоявший в аккурат под этой архитектурной конструкцией, бросил взгляд наверх и побледнел. Тем не менее он не сдвинулся с места, продолжая закрывать собою вход, и лишь ходящие по скулам желваки выдавали его напряжение. И несмотря на злость, которую вызывала в нем подобная упертость, в глубине души Гарри не мог ею не восхититься и заранее жалел о том, что ему, возможно, сейчас придется сделать с этим человеком.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - со вздохом начал он, поднимаясь на крыльцо и вынуждая Люциуса отойти с опасного места обратно в холл, - если вы хотите заставить меня нарушить закон и применить Империо, клянусь, я это сделаю. И пусть меня потом…  
\- Дорогой, - прозвучал в этот момент мелодичный женский голос, и Гарри вместе со своим оппонентом синхронно повернулись к широкой мраморной лестнице, по ступеням которой неторопливо спускалась женщина в элегантном домашнем платье.  
Гарри рефлектороно выпрямился и склонил голову к коротком поклоне, приветствуя хозяйку дома. Нарцисса благосклонно кивнула ему в ответ. Гарри в который раз невольно подумал о том, что время, похоже, совсем не властно над этим родом, по крайней мере, над старшим его поколением.  
\- Дорогой, ты позволишь отвлечь себя на минутку? – продолжила меж тем женщина, которую, несмотря на ее возраст, ни один язык не повернулся бы назвать пожилой. – А твой гость подождет тебя в…  
\- Прихожей, - твердо закончил Люциус. – Мистер Поттер очень торопится.  
\- Очень жаль, - ласково пропела Нарцисса и взяла мужа под руку, мягко увлекая его за собой. – Я как раз переделала малую гостиную. Думаю, мистер Поттер оценил бы ее интерьер.  
\- В другой раз, - буркнул Люциус, открывая перед женой дверь, очевидно, в ту самую гостиную.  
Вместо ответа женщина только улыбнулась.

Гарри остался стоять в черно-белом холле, размышляя, что за срочное дело было у Нарциссы к своему мужу, и не связано ли это дело с некой гостящей в поместье особой. И не стоит ли ему по-быстрому… Додумать эту мысль до конца он не успел, потому что в следующий момент дверь в гостиную отворилась, выпуская свою хозяйку, и Гарри удивленно заморгал, не понимая, почему женщина вышла из комнаты одна. Но тут Нарцисса поманила его пальцем, и Гарри поторопился подойти.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не заставите меня об этом пожалеть, - серьезно сказала она, глядя ему в глаза.  
У Гарри пересохло в горле. Не в силах издать хоть какой-нибудь звук, он часто-часто закивал, потом, спохватившись, замотал головой, потом снова закивал, заставив свою спасительницу весело рассмеяться.  
\- Ну-ну, мальчик, - женщина ободряюще похлопала его по руке. – Не надо так волноваться. Люциус ждет в гостиной, - она посторонилась, давая ему пройти.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Малфой, - сумел выдавить из себя Гарри. – Вы…  
\- Шшш… - она прижала палец к губам. – На это у нас еще будет время. А сейчас тебе надо идти. И если позволишь мне дать совет…  
Гарри был весь внимание.  
\- Иногда честность – действительно лучшая политика, - доверительно сообщила Нарцисса и, убедившись, что собеседник понял ее правильно, с улыбкой подняла руку, указывая ему на дверь и одновременно прощаясь.  
Гарри почтительно склонил голову, и женщина, чуть слышно шелестя юбками, прошествовала мимо него обратно к лестнице. Через мгновение он остался в прихожей один. Гарри сглотнул и, взявшись за витую бронзовую ручку, тихонько потянул дверь на себя.  
Люциус стоял у окна со вкусом убранной гостиной, интерьер который Гарри предположительно должен был оценить, что бы он, возможно, и сделал, если бы мог сейчас связно мыслить.  
\- У вас есть пять минут, - повелительно проговорил Малфой, указывая незваному гостю на кресло. Сам он, очевидно, садиться не собирался.  
Гарри послушно занял предложенное ему место. Он вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Накал, на котором он держался последние сутки, куда-то исчез, уступив место бесконечной усталости.  
\- Итак, - продолжил меж тем хозяин дома. – Если я правильно понял, у вас было ко мне какое-то дело. Потрудитесь изложить его по возможности кратко. Я - занятой человек, о чем вам должно быть известно, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри попытался сосредоточиться. Он никак не мог сообразить, с чего ему лучше начать. Мысли разбредались.  
\- Сэр… - хрипло начал он. – Я ни в коем случае не хотел… - он вдруг закашлялся. Виски пронзило внезапной болью, и Гарри испуганно понял, что у него, похоже, опять поднимается температура. Все эти треволнения явно не пошли на пользу его ослабевшему после болезни организму.  
\- Что такое? – брезгливо поинтересовался Люциус, глядя, как его неожиданный посетитель сгибается пополам в приступе жестокого кашля. Тем не менее он приблизился и, призвав из бара квадратную бутылку, плеснул янтарной жидкости в одну из рюмок, стоявших перед Гарри на маленьком столике.  
\- Выпейте, мистер Поттер, - поморщившись, предложил он.  
Гарри благодарно принял предложенную рюмку. Коньяк огненным шаром прокатился по пищеводу, и Гарри судорожно выдохнул, чуть не закашлявшись снова.  
\- С-спасибо, - просипел он, возвращая рюмку на стол. Рука его при этом заметно дрожала.  
\- Вы что, больны? – нахмурился Люциус.  
\- Был недавно, - хрипло объяснил Гарри. - Вчера только встал.  
\- Вчера? – прищурился Малфой. - Вы уверены?  
\- Ах, да! – спохватился Гарри и попытался объяснить в чем дело, даже не задумываясь, почему ему задали такой странный вопрос.– То есть, по вашему времени это было неделю назад, а по моему…  
\- Вы воспользовались хроноворотом? – перебил его хозяин.  
\- Ну да! – Гарри обрадовался, что ему не надо ничего объяснять. – Прыгнул на неделю вперед, чтобы сразу… эээ… - тут до него дошло. – Так вы все-таки в курсе, сэр, - обвиняюще посмотрел он на Люциуса.  
\- В курсе чего? - раздраженно поинтересовался тот. – Того, что вы использовали хроноворот? Естественно, мистер Поттер, я в курсе. Если вы помните, я сам вам его прислал.  
Несмотря на это раздражение, Гарри показалось, что тон его собеседника немного смягчился. Словно в подтверждение этого, Малфой разлил коньяк уже в две рюмки и с задумчивым видом уселся в соседнее кресло.  
\- То есть, вы пришли сюда сразу…  
\- Как только это стало возможным, - недоумевая, подтвердил Гарри. – Я думал, Се… - тут он сглотнул и начал снова. – Я думал, вы знали, что я не мог сделать этого раньше. Разве… разве вам никто не сказал? – осторожно спросил он.  
Малфой медленно покачал головой.  
\- Меня не посвящали в подробности, - ответил он, оставляя своему собеседнику гадать, можно ли считать это завуалированным признанием того, что некий разговор все-таки имел место быть.  
И Гарри решился.  
\- То есть вы не знаете, почему он…  
\- Явился сюда с таким лицом, словно ему только что воткнули нож в спину? – оживленно подхватил Малфой.  
Гарри густо покраснел.  
\- Он сказал вам? – прямо спросил он.  
\- О чем, мистер Поттер? – подняв брови, откликнулся слизеринец. Он снова встал и начал расхаживать по комнате. – О чем он должен был мне сказать? – негромко спросил он, остановившись напротив кресла, в котором сидел его гость. - О том, как он мучился последние годы жизни, загоняя в себя свои чувства?  
Гарри удивленно заморгал.  
\- Или о том, как он сходил с ума, постоянно видя перед собой копию своей безответной любви? И как он понял, что полюбил эту копию, как никогда не любил оригинал, потому что копия оказалась намного лучше?  
Гарри протестующе открыл рот.  
\- Или о том, с какой радостью он рисковал собой, лишь бы в очередной раз спасти вашу шкуру? - повысив голос, отмахнулся от его возражений Малфой. – И как он страдал при этом от вашей ненависти? А может быть о том, как легко он пошел на смерть, зная, что после того, что он вам покажет, вы наконец-то перестанете его ненавидеть? – с холодной яростью продолжил он, отвернувшись от сжавшегося в кресле Гарри. - Нет, мистер Поттер, ничего подобного он мне не говорил. Как ничего не говорил о том, как вы обошлись с ним, когда узнали о его чувствах. Он скорее отрубил бы себе руку, чем позволил бы себе обсуждать такие вещи даже со мной. Но это не значит, что я слепой, - он повернулся к Гарри лицом. - И будь на то моя воля, клянусь богом, я бы вас… в чем дело? – нахмурился Люциус.  
Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза.  
\- Так, - вздохнул Малфой. Он потер лицо руками и опустился в кресло, глядя на Гарри почти умоляюще. – Судя по всему, с вами это он тоже не обсуждал? – глухо спросил он.  
\- Увы, - развел руками Гарри.  
\- Старею, - пожаловался слизеринец. – Стало быть, вы и понятия ни о чем не имели?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Гадес меня задери, - только и сказал Малфой. – Выходит, я только что своими руками…  
\- Я надеялся, - прервал его Гарри.  
\- Что? – опешил Люциус.  
Гарри ответил ему сияющей улыбкой. В нем поднималась безудержная волна ликования. От его усталости не осталось и следа. Ему хотелось прыгать, плясать, вопить от радости, и он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы кинуться на шею этому чудесному человеку, который только что сделал его таким счастливым.  
\- Мне срочно надо выпить, - твердо сказал Люциус.  
Гарри с готовностью наполнил его рюмку. Малфой залпом выпил коньяк и поставил рюмку обратно на стол.  
\- Еще? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
Люциус, поморщившись, кивнул. Следующую рюмку он выпил уже медленнее. Похоже, он немного пришел в себя.  
\- Как это похоже на Северуса, - криво усмехнулся он. – Надеяться, что его поймут, даже если сам он не сделает ни шагу навстречу.  
\- Он делал, - виновато признался Гарри. – Я просто себе не верил.  
\- Зная Северуса, могу предположить, что это были за шаги, - проворчал Малфой. - Он всегда был чертовски сдержан. Нечестно было с его стороны требовать от тебя… а, неважно, - махнул он рукой. – Может, оно и к лучшему. Неизвестно, сколько бы все это продлилось, не случись с вами…. А кстати, что же все-таки с вами случилось?  
\- Мы просто друг друга не поняли, - смущенно ответил Гарри.  
\- Немудрено, - вздохнул Люциус. – У страха глаза велики. И что же мне с тобой теперь делать? – поинтересовался он. – Я обещал Северусу, что никому не скажу, где он сейчас находится.  
\- А зачем говорить? – тут же откликнулся Гарри, глядя на Малфоя честными глазами. – Можно ведь написать. Или не писать вы тоже обещали?  
\- Да, в твоем случае Шляпа точно ошиблась с распределением, - с явным одобрением заметил слизеринец, нашаривая в кармане какой-то предмет. – Держи уж, знаток казуистики, - и он положил на стол серебряный галеон.  
\- Что это? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Портключ, - охотно пояснил Люциус. – Не давать тебе портключ я, знаешь ли, тоже не обещал. Пароль – «Лазурный берег».  
\- Кажется, у вас там была вилла? – понимающе улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Ничего не могу сказать, - улыбнулся в ответ Малфой. – И, Гарри…  
Гарри вопросительно поднял глаза.  
\- Спасибо, что помог тогда… на суде, - было видно, что эта фраза далась ему с трудом.  
\- Квиты, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
Люциус поднялся с кресла.  
\- Я оставлю тебя, - и он, чуть помедлив, протянул Гарри руку.  
Гарри встал и с удовольствием ее пожал.  
\- Было очень приятно с вами встретиться, - искренне сказал он.  
\- Думаю, теперь нам придется делать это чаще, - вздохнул Малфой. – С учетом… хм… обстоятельств. Не могу сказать, что сильно из-за этого расстраиваюсь, - судя по всему, это был комплимент. – Ты действительно лучше оригинала, при всем вашем внешнем сходстве, - он серьезно кивнул, подтверждая свои слова, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.  
\- Честно говоря, не думал, что я так похож на мать, - пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. – И я был уверен, что…  
\- Мать? – Люциус обернулся на пороге. Похоже, насчет старости он погорячился – по крайней мере, слух у него до сих пор был отменный. – А кто тут говорил о твоей матери, Гарольд ДЖЕЙМС Поттер? – и он, усмехаясь, закрыл за собою дверь, оставив Гарри стоять посреди гостиной с разинутым ртом.

 

**Эпилог**

Солнце садилось, и звезды по очереди зажигались в быстро темнеющем небе. Тени, таящиеся по углам, медленно выползали из своих укрытий и подбирались к ногам человека, сидевшего на терассе в уютном плетеном кресле.  
Гарри стоял, вцепившись в косяк открытой стеклянной двери, и ждал, когда же его внезапно ослабевшие ноги будут в состоянии сделать те несколько шагов, что отделяли его сейчас от цели его путешествия - путешествия длиною в двадцать лет.  
Море дышало прибоем, неотступно притягивая взгляд, и профессор, не отрываясь, смотрел на закат, раскасивший небо яркими красками. Когда солнце исчезло за горизонтом, мужчина тяжело вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, устало прикрыв глаза.  
Гарри проглотил невесть откуда взявшийся в горле комок и решительно шагнул вперед. Снейп, не торопясь, обернулся. Мгновение он потрясенно смотрел на Гарри, явно не понимая, как тот здесь оказался, затем быстро сгорбился, наклоняя голову. Пряди волос упали ему на лицо, скрывая то, что ему хотелось скрыть. Пальцы, сжимавшие подлокотники, побелели. Какое-то время профессор сидел неподвижно, потом его пальцы разжались, и он медленно выпрямился.  
Гарри тем временем снял очки и засунул их в карман.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно, мистер Поттер? – лишенным каких бы то ни было эмоций голосом поинтересовался Снейп. – Мне казалось, я ясно выразился, что… Что вы делаете? – выдохнул он, потому что в этот момент Гарри, не тратя времени на объяснения, опустился на пол и молча уткнулся носом ему в колени.  
Профессор замер. Гарри довольно вздохнул и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его долгий путь к себе наконец-то закончился. И когда прохладная рука, чуть дрожа, опустилась ему на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, он почувствовал себя таким счастливым и таким живым, каким не чувствовал себя ни разу за последние двадцать лет.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
